Deja vu
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: A Cosima le ofrecen un puesto de trabajo en un campamento de verano en Canadá donde ella fue cuando tenía 15 años. Al aceptar no imaginaba que su historia de amor adolescente pudiera llegar a repetirse en el futuro. Contenido sexual.
1. Capítulo 1 Presente

Capítulo 1.

A sus 30 años, Cosima saboreaba el fin de otro año más en la Universidad. El título de Doctora estaba cada vez más cerca, comenzaba el verano, y tan solo le quedaba un año para que ese título fuera suyo. Desde muy pequeña sabía que lo suyo era la ciencia y que quería dedicarse a ello toda la vida, y actualmente realizaba el doctorado en Biología del desarrollo evolutivo.

Estaba tranquilamente en su apartamento revisando el correo en su ordenador portátil cuando, al terminar de eliminar el correo basura, el mensaje de un nuevo e-mail se iluminó en su bandeja de entrada. Oferta de empleo.

– ¿Oferta de empleo? Será algún spam… – dijo en voz alta. Abrió el e-mail para comprobarlo y sonrió al leer "Campamento de verano canadiense" en letras grandes al comienzo del correo.

Contrato de trabajo de dos meses, Julio y Agosto, como monitora en el campamento. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a buscar entre los papeles de la mesa su teléfono móvil.

– ¿Dónde mierda estás? Maldito desorden. – Fue hacia su habitación a ver si estaba allí. Tampoco.

Empezó a perder la paciencia cuando empezó a sonar el tono de llamada y empezó a seguir el sonido hasta llegar a donde estaba.

El baño. ¿En serio?

– Cosima al aparato. – contestó.

– Hola, Cosima.

– Shay. – sonrió. – ¿Qué tal?

– Bien, ¿y tú?

– Genial. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada? – se tumbó en el sofá, quitándose las gafas para descansar la vista.

– Te echo de menos. – la sonrisa de Cosima volvió a su cara. – ¿Te apetece… que nos veamos en un rato en el cine cerca de tu casa?

– Me parece un gran plan. ¿En una hora?

– En una hora.

La llamada finalizó. Shay era una amiga íntima suya. Una amiga con derechos. Amiga con muchos derechos.

Cosima se quedó mirando al techo con sonrisa pícara acordándose de algunos de esos "derechos" cuando sacudió la cabeza, ¿para qué había ido a por el móvil?

– Ah, sí, ¡la oferta de empleo!

Se sentó en el sofá y buscó el teléfono que facilitaban en el email para aceptar o rechazar el trabajo. Marcó el número en la pantalla de su móvil, se presentó formalmente, habló del email recibido, de que aceptaba el trabajo, y se quedó de piedra cuando le dijeron que si podría ir mañana mismo, que ellos se encargaban del avión desde San Francisco a Canadá. Al parecer pasado mañana empezaba a ir los alumnos y por enfermedad algunos de los monitores del campamento se vieron obligados a cancelar su contrato. No pudo decir que no.

Así que mañana iba al Campamento de verano, al mismo al que fue hace quince años pero esta vez como monitora, sonrió con melancolía al pensar en cuando estuvo allí.

Pero eso era mañana, ahora tenía una cita a la que acudir.

* * *

– Lo siento, de verdad, Shay. – intentaba controlar su respiración tras la carrera que se había dado desde su casa a los cines. – Ya sabes… siempre tarde…

– "así que siempre disculpándome". – terminó la rubia de ojos claros, y tras decirlo, le sonrió. – Hola.

–Hola. – Cosima sonrió de vuelta observándola de arriba abajo. – Estás increíble.

Shay vestía unos pantalones ceñidos blancos junto a una camiseta de color también claro que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Su mirada se perdía en los ojos de la chica con gafas mientras se acercaba a ella. Con una mano agarró su barbilla y la besó en los labios, Cosima sonrió en el beso mientras sus brazos rodeaban la estrecha cintura de la chica intentando profundizarlo cuando la rubia se separó ligeramente de ella sonriendo, con sus manos aun en la barbilla de la chica.

– Llegamos tarde al cine, ¿te apetece ir a mi casa? – susurró contra los labios de Cosima, la cual levantó una ceja con una mirada traviesa.

– Directa al grano, ¿no? – Shay rió suavemente mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza, dejando que su mano bajara desde el cuello de la morena hasta su cintura, acariciando todo su costado.

Una vez llegaron a casa de la rubia los besos no se hicieron esperar, Cosima mantenía contra la pared a la chica cuando sus labios se separaron.

– Cosima… – la llamó Shay, la morena fijó sus ojos en el rostro de la rubia, dándole con un gesto permiso para que siguiera hablando. – Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo.

– Dime. – Shay la agarró de la mano y la guió hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron. – ¿Qué ocurre? – Shay se mordió el labio mientras la observaba nerviosa.

– Me gustaría… Quisiera… – respiró hondo y miró fijamente a Cosima. – Formalicemos nuestra relación.

– ¿Qué?

Shay y Cosima se conocían desde los 17 años, amigas en un principio, Cosima pasaba por un bache en su vida y la amistad que le otorgaba Shay le vino muy bien para poder recuperarse. Shay salió del armario a los 24 años gracias a ella, ya que Cosima sabía que era lesbiana desde que vio a la enfermera que le ayudó a salir del cuerpo de su madre. Bueno, vale, no es del todo cierto, en ese momento no se percató de si la enfermera estaba buena o no. Pero lo que sí es cierto es que ayudó a Shay a auto-descubrirse.

Shay pasaba por un momento por el cual toda mujer ha pasado, le gustaba una compañera del curso que estaba realizando en esos momentos. Cosima no solo la ayudó a auto-descubrirse, sino que le dio los empujones necesarios para que se lanzara a por su chica. Y así fue como Shay empezó a salir con su compañera del curso de masajes. Pero entonces pasó algo que no pudieron controlar.

Cosima y Shay quedaron un día en el piso que tenía antes la morena, Shay angustiada quería hablar de algo en secreto con ella y, claro, para eso estaban las amigas. Ese secreto acabó con Cosima riendo a carcajadas, incluso llorando de la risa, y una Shay avergonzada y al mismo tiempo molesta con la reacción de su amiga. La angustia y miedo de la rubia se podía resumir en una pregunta, una gran pregunta con muy difícil respuesta, que es "¿Cómo lo hacen las lesbianas?". Quién les iba a decir que ese día acabarían acostándose juntas.

La relación de Shay con la chica en cuestión se rompió. Obviamente las pillaron. Sí, la rubia seguía con novia mientras caía una y otra vez en la cama de la morena. Ésta última no se quejaba porque, para qué negarlo, lo pasaban genial juntas y podían hacer entre ellas lo que quisieran ya que, ante todo, eran amigas. El primer día que lo hicieron en casa de Shay fue cuando las descubrieron la novia de la rubia y el hermano de Cosima, Félix. Normalmente lo hacían en casa de la morena, pero la carne es débil y Shay ese día decidió ir vestida un tanto provocativa. Acabo en un gran drama, llevaban tres años de relación, aunque Félix se ríe cada vez que lo recuerda.

Cosima siempre había sido un alma libre, nunca había estado en una relación seria, igual había estado exclusivamente con una mujer un tiempo, pero igual nunca pasó del mes. Se había acostado con otras mujeres a la vez que lo hacía con Shay, y cuando dice a la vez es incluso al mismo tiempo.

Experimentar con Shay, con su mejor amiga, así había sido hasta ahora. Y ahora su mejor amiga quería formalizar la relación a pesar de saber que Cosima no quería formalizar nunca nada con nadie.

Volviendo al presente, Shay se mostraba más nerviosa con el silencio de Cosima.

– Shay… – Cosima se acercó a ella y acarició su pelo. – Por favor, no me hagas esto…

– Creo… creo que estoy ena… – Cosima agarró su cara y presionó sus labios con los de la rubia. No podía escucharlo, no quería.

– Shay, no lo digas, por favor. – Cosima abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos azules lleno de lágrimas. – No llores, entiéndeme. Esto que tenemos, es muy importante para mí, y lo sabes. Nuestra amistad se puede ir a la mierda por intentar tener una relación que sabes que no voy a poder hacer que dure. Vamos a romper y todo se perderá, todo lo que hemos construido entre las dos. Me encanta estar contigo, me encanta tener sexo contigo, – observó como sonreía ligeramente. – pero sobre todo me encanta tenerte de amiga. No puedo perderte, Shay.

– Perdón, soy una estúpida, no debería haber dicho nada. – Shay secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras miraba a Cosima sonriendo, pero ésta podía leer la tristeza en su cara. – Me encuentro un poco mal, ¿dejamos esto para otro día?

– Lo siento, Shay…

Un "no pasa nada" silencioso fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de que Cosima se levantara para volver a su casa.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, una y otra vez. Sacó su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de Whatsapp pulsando la conversación con Félix.

 **¿En serio, Félix? ¿Te has puesto de imagen tu culo?**

 **¿Te gusta? Ha salido de escándalo, un gran fotógrafo. Sí, señor.**

 **Shay se me ha declarado.**

– No contestó, vio que dejaba de estar en línea cuando su pantalla se iluminó enseñando todo el careto de Félix. Llamada.

– No jodas, Cosima. – Fue lo que dijo nada más descolgó.

– Así es.

– Cuéntamelo todo.

– Hoy nos íbamos a ver y yo pensaba que habíamos quedado para lo de siempre. Ya sabes, tío…

– Follar. – la cortó.

– Bueno, sí. – respiró hondo antes de seguir. – En el camino hacia su casa me para y me dice que quiere que formalicemos la relación.

– Hostia puta… ¿y qué le dices?

– Pues que no creo que vaya a funcionar, que ya sabe que no formalizo relaciones…

– Que zorra eres.

– Que imbécil eres. – le suelta un poco molesta. – Tú también sabes cómo soy.

– Cosima, si Shay ha decidido dar el paso igual siente que podía darlo, ¿no? A lo mejor le has dado ilusiones en cualquier momento.

– No creo que lo haya hecho, siempre la he tratado como una amiga. Lo que es.

– Una amiga que te tiras. Tarde o temprano pasaría, admitámoslo. Aunque yo creía que ibas a ser tú la que iba a dar el paso.

– ¡¿Yo?!

– Sí, bueno, perdí la apuesta. Una lástima.

– ¿Has apostado que esto pasaría? ¡Félix!

– Cambiando de tema. – evitó hablar de la apuesta, pero Cosima se lo apuntó. – Podrías darle una oportunidad a esto, ya sabes, sois amigas, hay demasiada confianza, si sale mal, igual podéis salvarlo. – Cosima suspiró. Igual tiene razón. No quiso darle más vueltas a la conversación con Félix.

– Mañana voy a Canadá, me han ofrecido trabajo en el Campamento de verano.

– ¿Campamento de verano? Donde…

– Cállate. – escuchó la risa de Félix por el auricular.

– Que romántico… – se burló su hermano.

– Pues eso, volveré en Septiembre. Ya hablaremos entonces. Cuídate, hermano.

– Cuídate tú también.

Suspiró cuando colgó y volvió su mente a Shay. Llevaban trece año de amistad y, siendo claros, seis follando. ¿Y si funciona? Algún día tendría que encontrar a esa media naranja de la que todo el mundo habla… ¿Y si era Shay?

– ¡A la mierda! – gritó comenzando a escribir a Shay.

 **Se me olvidó decírtelo antes.**

 **Me voy a Canadá mañana.**

 **Oferta de trabajo en el Campamento de verano, ya te hablé de él.**

 **En Septiembre vuelvo.**

 **Eso es genial.**

 **Cuando vuelva, te daré una respuesta a lo que me has propuesto.**

 **¿En serio?**

 **En serio, me lo pensaré.**

 **Gracias, Cos.**

 **No creo que podamos hablar este verano.**

 **Ya sabes, campamento significa adiós móviles.**

 **Jajaja, Pásatelo bien en el campamento.**

 **Te quiero.**

A eso le contestó con un emoticono de un corazón.

* * *

5 horas en avión hasta Toronto. 5 horas en autobús hasta Temagami, donde estaba el campamento. Pensó que se iba a volver loca en ambos vehículos encerrada tanto tiempo, y encima no pudo quedarse dormida para hacer más ameno el viaje.

No hace falta decir que cuando llegó al campamento estaba rendida, pero igualmente le trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, bueno, una adolescente inocente de quince años. Sonrió al ver las cabañas y se quedó mirando una en concreto, aquella donde dormía ella el verano que fue por primera vez. Vio en la cabaña principal un hombre de unos cuarenta años que le sonreía, sería con quien tendría que hablar, así que arrastró su maleta tras ella mientras caminaba hacia él.

– Hey, soy Cosima. – saludó la morena con un movimiento de mano devolviendo la sonrisa.

– Cosima… Bienvenida de nuevo. Mi nombre es James, soy compañero monitor tuyo. – dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo ponía en la boca. – ¿Fumas? – le ofreció la cajetilla, pero Cosima negó con la mano.

– Oh, no, no fumo tabaco.

– ¿No fumas tabaco? – levantó una ceja divertido, Cosima le sonrió de vuelta sabiendo que lo había entendido. – Hay que aprovechar mientras no están los alumnos, ya sabes, debemos dar buena imagen. Todos tenemos vicios. Aunque me apuesto que estos niños saben más que nosotros. – empezó a andar hacia la puerta que le quedaba detrás. – Ven, pasa.

– Entraron a la cabaña y la chica tuvo que firmar unos papeles para el contrato.

– Bueno, los monitores se encargaran de cinco alumnos cada uno y hacemos competiciones entre nosotros en las diferentes actividades. Habrá un tablón en esta misma cabaña en el porche donde se irán poniendo las puntuaciones de los equipos y al final habrá un vencedor. ¿Qué se ganará? No te lo puedo decir. – se rió. – Los monitores también ganan y, la verdad, no lo sé yo tampoco.

– ¿Cuántos monitores somos?

– Somos tres monitores, la idea de hacer grupos pequeños es que sea algo más íntimo y os conozcáis bien en el mismo grupo. Bueno, Cosima, ahora seremos compañeros y rivales. – Ambos rieron.

– Prepárate para perder…

– Ya veremos… – Volvieron a reír. –Creo que estarás cansada después del viaje, te enseñaré cuál es tu cabaña y donde están los baños.

– Los baños donde siempre, ¿no? – Cosima le sonrió y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

– Los baños donde siempre. – James dejó pasar a la morena por la puerta mientras una mirada curiosa repasaba el cuerpo de la recién llegada.

* * *

Cosima ya había dejado su cabaña en orden antes de coger sus cosas para darse una ducha rápida antes de acostarse, ya que mañana llegaban los alumnos y tenía ganas de conocerlos.

Ropa para cambiarse, su toalla, las zapatillas para las duchas… ya se sabe qué dicen de las duchas de los campamentos.

Cuando entró a la cabaña de las duchas escuchó que una de ellas estaba funcionando, y empezó a andar hacia esa dirección para meterse en la que siguiera de esa, así le saldría el agua caliente antes.

No se dio cuenta que el suelo estaba mojado, con tan mala suerte que resbaló cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco.

– Oh, mierda. – Cayó justo frente a la ducha que se estaba usando, y esa persona paró el agua. Su intención fue levantarse del suelo, rápidamente, empezaba a notar su ropa húmeda, pero algo la frenó.

– ¿Cosima? – Su cuerpo quedó helado, su nombre pronunciado de esa manera no lo había escuchado desde que estuvo por última vez en ese mismo campamento, hace quince años.

No puede ser…

Su mirada se fijó en esa ducha, observando los pies que se podían ver bajo la cortina de baño. Entonces lo vio, el tatuaje de la flor de lis, en el tobillo izquierdo, y antes de poder realizar cualquier otra acción pudo ver a la dueña de ese tatuaje.

Unos ojos y unos rizos rubios increíbles asomaron al echar la cortina levemente hacia un lado. Cosima quedó sin respiración.

– Delphine…


	2. Capítulo 2 Pasado

Capítulo 2. Pasado.

Cosima miraba emocionada por la ventana del autobús, al final de la carretera ya podía leerlo en la puerta de entrada, que era casi tan grande como la de la película de Jurassic Park, "CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO". La sonrisa no se iba de su rostro.

Meses había estado insistiendo a sus padres para que la dejaran ir ese verano, aprovechando que ellos se querían ir de viaje, Cosima les propuso Canadá y luego metió uno de los folletos del campamento que vio en su instituto entre los papeles de sus padres a ver si colaba. Y coló.

Siempre había querido ir a un campamento en verano y sus padres no pudieron negarse después de las notas que llevó a casa al terminar otro año de instituto. Sobre todo quería aprender y hacer deporte, y le ilusionó que hubiera hasta un lago donde podrían hacer kayak.

Cuando llegaron hicieron fila para bajar del autobús, Cosima miraba ilusionada todas las cabañas con todo árboles alrededor, incluso aun dentro del autobús podía ver el agua del lago a lo lejos.

Dos adultos esperaban abajo del vehículo y daban la bienvenida repartiendo unos papeles con un número en él. Y una vez que todos estuvieron abajo del autobús indicaron que se sentaran en el suelo con sus maletas que iban a dar paso a una pequeña explicación de bienvenida.

\- Bienvenidos a todos al campamento de verano, sabemos que algunos de vosotros venís de lejos de aquí y esperamos que Canadá os sea de vuestro agrado. – la chica lanzó una sonrisa a todos antes de seguir, uniendo sus manos frente a su vientre. – Para empezar, mi nombre es Taylor y este es mi compañero Rick, vamos a ser vuestros monitores y vamos a estar aquí para cualquier cosa que necesitéis. Si veis a la derecha las cabañas dos y tres – señaló una de las primeras cabañas que se veían a la derecha. – son las nuestras, en la dos encontrareis a Rick y en la tres a mí.

\- Yo también quería daros la bienvenida a todos. – continuó el chico. – Si comprobáis los papeles que os hemos dado mientras bajabais del autobús veréis que viene un número, ese es el número de la cabaña en la que vais a estar. Lo hemos repartido al azar, si algunos de vosotros os conocéis ya de antes o habéis venido hablando en el autobús, lo que sea, la cosa es que queréis estar juntos, podéis acercaros a la cabaña número uno que es como una secretaría donde llevaremos a cabo el proceso de cambio.

\- En cada cabaña hay una litera con dos camas y dos armarios para que dejéis tanto ropa como las maletas y demás pertenencias que hayáis traído. – continuó Taylor. – ¿Podéis levantar la mano más o menos la gente que vaya a querer cambiar de habitación para estar juntos? – unas seis manos se alzaron, Cosima no tenía interés en estar con nadie en particular, había estado demasiado centrada en la ventana del autobús admirando el paisaje canadiense. – Vale, pues id dejando vuestras cosas en la cabaña los que estéis ya seguros y podéis dar una vuelta por el campamento, junto a la puerta de la entrada hay un mapa del sitio y al lado un tablón con las actividades que se pueden hacer.

\- Vale, son las cinco, nos vemos a las seis y media en esa caseta tan grande que veis allí a la izquierda, es el comedor – continuó Rick señalando la cabaña más grande del sitio.

Cosima miró su reloj para comprobar que eran las cinco. Vale, solo debía dejar sus cosas en la cabaña número 8 y dar una vuelta por el lugar. Corrió hacia esa cabaña que era la última, abriendo la puerta y soltando sus cosas de cualquier manera en el suelo antes de volver a salir corriendo hacia el mapa que habían señalado. Ya conocería después a su compañero de habitación.

Las actividades deportivas que se realizaban era fútbol, baloncesto, hockey, tiro con arco, skate, waterpolo y… ¡KAYAK! Kayak los miércoles y viernes toda la mañana, ¡genial! En dos días podría hacerlo.

Empezó a echar un vistazo a las otras actividades: música, arte (sabía que a Félix le hubiera gustado venir, que cabezón es), cerebro en matemáticas, ciencias… ¿Ciencias? Guay. Siempre le habían llamado la atención las ciencias, igual debería apuntarse también a esa actividad.

Fue hacia el mapa y se centró en donde estaba ella en ese momento y en cómo ir hacia el lago, moría por ir ya. Giró su cabeza hacia una chica que había a su lado mirando también hacia el lago en el mapa, la chica en cuestión le sonrió.

\- Hola, soy Emma. – le dio su mano, Cosima la estrechó con la suya devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Cosima.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver el lago?

Cosima asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia el lago. Emma era morena como ella, solo que con el pelo liso y más corto.

\- ¿Eres de Canadá? – preguntó Cosima mirándola, se percató de que tenía unas pocas pecas salpicadas por su cara.

\- Nueva York. – sonrió Emma.

\- Wow… la gran manzana, ¿eh? – le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en el camino.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- San Francisco.

\- Genial, nunca había conocido a nadie de San Francisco. – comentó. – Me gustaría estudiar allí cuando comience la universidad, pero lo más seguro es que me vaya a Reino Unido. Bueno, te estoy contando mi vida sin venir a cuento. Lo siento, siempre dicen que hablo demasiado. ¿Ves? No puedo parar. – Cosima empezó a reír.

\- Está bien, no me molesta, yo también hablo mucho, así que… igual pegamos. ¿Cuál es tu cabaña? Igual somos compañeras.

\- La cinco.

\- Ohh... la mía es la ocho, no pasa nada, así conocemos a más gente. – Cosima alzó la vista, ya comenzaba a ver el lago.

\- ¿La ocho? Entonces tu compañera es "la chica misteriosa". – Cosima paró en seco.

\- ¿La chica misteriosa? No será una leyenda urbana de esas de una chica que murió en el campamento y no se encontró el cuerpo, ¿no? Porque me voy a mi casa.

\- ¡No! – Emma soltó una carcajada.

\- Entonces, ¿es una chica rarita o algo así?

\- Tampoco. He oído que la de la cabaña ocho llegaba tarde a uno de los monitores que estaban cerca de mi cabaña, no eran ni Taylor ni Rick.

"La chica misteriosa", igual hoy no conocía a su compañera. Pues mañana entonces, ahora quería ver el maldito lago.

\- Te echo una carrera…. – empezó Cosima echando a correr.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Avisa antes! – escuchó a Emma detrás suya.

Ambas empezaron a correr hasta llegar al lago y se quedaron admirándolo una vez en la orilla. A un lado del lago se veía un cobertizo donde se podían apreciar los kayaks dentro y Cosima sonrió. Emma se percató hacia donde iba su vista y agarró una de las manos de Cosima.

\- ¿Tú también vas a hacer kayak? – preguntó emocionada a la morena de gafas mientras sus ojos buscaban los de la otra.

\- Sí, así que seremos compis de kayak, ¿no? – Cosima acarició levemente la mano de la chica mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, notando como se ponía nerviosa.

\- Eh… sí. Debo irme. Baño. Ya sabes. Nos vemos luego.

Emma empezó a andar hacia el centro del campamento, no antes de dedicar una última mirada a Cosima en ese momento, esta le sonrió y a Emma se le dibujó en la cara otra pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué si Emma le había entrado por el ojo? Obviamente. El problema de Cosima era que su corazón no respondía a las llamadas de su razón, para ella que le gustara una chica era muy sencillo, aunque la verdad en su vida habría estado con dos nada más, pero ese era su secreto, de cara a las chicas se hacía la experta, sólo para impresionar.

Empezó a correr hacia su cabaña y decidió ordenar sus cosas para matar el tiempo antes de ir al comedor.

* * *

Se había quedado dormida. En su primer día en el campamento. Se iba a morir de la vergüenza. Eran las siete ya, y corría hacia el comedor, pero justo cuando iba a entrar ella, la puerta se abrió y la gente comenzó a salir.

\- ¿Tú eres Cosima? – Ésta asintió. Rick la miraba mientras la gente empezaba a ponerse en la arena sentados en el suelo guiados por Taylor. – No te has perdido nada interesante tranquila, presentaciones del campamento aburridas. Pero ahora te toca empezar a ti. Vamos.

Cosima le siguió. ¿Le tocaba a ella empezar?

\- Bueno, ahora vamos a presentarnos uno a uno. Volveré a repetirlo para que nuestra voluntaria sepa de qué hablamos. – Cosima sintió las mejillas calientes, probablemente estaría roja como el culo de un babuino, pero bueno, se lo merecía. ¿A quién se le ocurre descansar la vista en una cama tumbada? A ella, ahora a atenerse a las consecuencias.

\- Hemos dicho de decir nuestro nombre y tres cosas que nos guste y tres cosas que no nos guste.

Mientras Cosima andaba buscaba un hueco para ponerse ella, sus ojos encontraron los de Emma, y vio que al lado suya había un sitio. Se puso al lado de ella y notaba la mirada de Emma en cada parte de su cuerpo. Si antes notaba sus mejillas calientes, ahora ardían. Se fue a sentar en el suelo pero Taylor la paró.

\- Quédate de pie para que puedan verte los compañeros. – todos sus compañeros tenían sus ojos clavados en ella y empezó a sentirse nerviosa, pero borró esos pensamientos de su mente sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Cosima, supongo que después de esto no se os olvidará. – empezó a hablar sonriendo a sus compañeros, haciendo que los nervios y la vergüenza fueran desapareciendo. – Bueno, tres cosas que me gusten… mmm… empezaré mejor por las que no me gustan. No me gusta la carne, soy vegetariana; no me gustan las comedias románticas, son súper aburridas; y no me gusta la gente mentirosa, bueno, ¿a quién le gusta los mentirosos? – mientras hablaba movía sus manos expresándose mejor con cada palabra que decía. –Y cosas que me gusten… pues me gustan las películas de ciencia ficción, me gusta aprender cada día algo nuevo, y no sé… me gusta también… – empezó a mirar sus manos pensando y entonces notó otra vez la mirada de Emma sobre ella, y la miró dedicándole una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al frente. – Bueno, me gustan las chicas.

* * *

Vaya salida del armario en el campamento, Cosima se reía acordándose de las caras de sus compañeros cuando lo soltó. Su homosexualidad lo llevaba como algo normal, eso de ser lesbiana para ella no era un tabú, piensa que porque sus padres le habían educado de otra manera, siempre abiertos y enseñándoles que existen los dos sexos y que es totalmente aceptable que te guste una cosa o la otra. Igual por eso habían salido los dos hermanos gays.

Mañana era Martes, por la mañana había fútbol y arte; obviamente iba a ir a jugar al fútbol. Eligió la cama de debajo de la litera, la de arriba estaba muy alta y era un poco paticorta para subir y bajar, esperaba que "la chica misteriosa" fuera alta, así no se pelearían, aunque por regla general la gente prefiere estar en la litera de arriba. Efectivamente, su compañera llegaba al día siguiente, se lo confirmó Rick antes de volverse a su cabaña.

Se tumbó en la cama con su pijama esperando a que le entrara sueño, mientras tanto pensaba en una chica con pecas y en sus ojos verdes.

* * *

Cosima entreabrió los ojos porque escuchó un ruido, apenas unos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana que había encima del armario. Fue a cambiar de postura, de espaldas a la pared cuando vio unos ojos que la observaban.

Pegó un grito, un salto y en su intento por alejarse lo máximo posible de ese ser se golpeó el codo contra la pared.

\- Oh… ¡mierda! – su mano fue en busca de su codo malherido.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, no quería asustarte. – los ojos fueron acompañados por un cuerpo humano y una cara, también humana. – Noté que te movías y me entró la curiosidad.

Cosima se quedó mirándola y empezó a reírse. Eso debía ser un sueño, no había visto jamás a una persona tan guapa en vida. Qué gran forma sería esa de despertarse, igual ahora se empezaban a liar y… La persona tan guapa en vida se le quedó mirando extrañada. Espera, un sueño no podía ser, miró su codo, en los sueños no había dolor y el codo le dolía mucho. La sonrisa se le fue de la cara mirando a la chica de nuevo.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño? – le preguntó con un acento francés extremadamente sexy, sentándose a su lado en su colchón, y agarrando su brazo para mirarle el codo, empezando a acariciarlo con sus dedos. – Lo siento, de verdad.

\- No, estoy bien, gracias. Eh… – Cosima miró para todos lados, no había mucho en lo que centrarse, pero esa chica la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y no en el mal sentido de la palabra. Entonces vio la maleta al lado del otro armario. - ¡Eres la chica misteriosa!

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Mierda. Es que como no habías llegado te hemos bautizado así. Lo siento. – Cosima se tocó el pelo nerviosa. – Muchos "lo siento" por aquí, ¿no?. – rió suavemente, y se relajó un poco al ver que la chica rubia sonreía y se levantaba de su lado. La siguió con la mirada mientras se deslizaba hacia el extremo del colchón, sentándose con los pies en el suelo. La rubia alucinante de acento francés se inclinó para tumbar su maleta. – ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- No, no hace falta. Puedes seguir durmiendo, no te preocupes.

\- Estoy bastante despierta ahora mismo… – los ojos de Cosima se habían quedado estancados en una zona concreta del cuerpo de la rubia alucinante de acento francés, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente al ver como giraba su cabeza y la miraba sobre su hombro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- No me he presentado. – volvió a acercarse a la cama de Cosima. – Mi nombre es Delphine. – se volvió a inclinar frente a ella y besó cada mejilla de la morena dejándola paralizada, boquiabierta. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó la rubia al ver que no le devolvían la información. Cosima salió de su shock y se relamió los labios antes de contestar.

\- Cosima. Mi nombre es Cosima.

\- ¿Cosima? – música para los oídos. – Enchantée.


	3. Capítulo 3 Presente

Capítulo 3. Presente.

Cosima entreabrió los ojos y empezó a mirar de reojo a los lados, intentando recordar dónde estaba. No le dio tiempo a pensar demasiado cuando unos ojos color avellana unidos a un cuerpo desnudo de mujer le vino a la mente, sintiendo una ola de calor por todo el cuerpo.

Sí, recordó el momento incómodo en las duchas, el reencuentro con Delphine, su compañera en el campamento el verano que vino cuando era joven. Sintió vergüenza al recordar su mente en blanco, su boca incapaz de articular palabra… lo único que fue capaz de mover fueron sus piernas para poder salir corriendo de allí. Pero es que Delphine estaba desnuda, por el amor del cielo, tan solo llevaba una toalla que le tapaba lo justo y necesario para que no se desmayara. ¿Y ha mencionado que también estaba mojada? Los rizos mojados de Delphine cayendo por su rostro, y esos malditos labios tan apetecibles…

Cosima sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro intentando eliminar esos pensamientos, se levantó de un salto y fue de nuevo a las duchas, encontrándoselas esta vez vacías. Se duchó rápidamente antes de volver a su cabaña a ponerse ropa cómoda. Hoy llegaban los alumnos, pero antes todos los monitores desayunaban y conocían a los demás compañeros, pues solo había tenido contacto con dos de momento, hoy llegaban más personal que iban a trabajar también en el campamento.

Caminó hacia el comedor sintiendo los rayos de la mañana en su piel, y entró dentro de la cabaña. Lo sabía, tenía que pasar en algún momento, estaba claro. Al final del comedor podía ver a una mujer alta de pelo rubio y rizado eligiendo lo que iba a desayunar. Los ojos de Cosima se posaron en una zona de su cuerpo, debajo de su espalda concretamente, y sonrió internamente al comprobar que todo mejoraba con los años en esa mujer.

Esta vez no tenía excusa, en algún momento deberían hablar, iban a ser compañeras de trabajo al fin y al cabo. Se puso a su lado cogiendo el termo de agua para hacerse un té mientras se llenaba de valor para hablar con ella.

\- Buenos días, Delphine… – la morena se inclinó hacia un lado dando un pequeño codazo en el costado de la susodicha, que la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Cosima… ¿cómo estás? – no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando los largos brazos de la rubia rodearon su cuerpo en un abrazo.

\- Has crecido bastante, ¿no? – bromeó mientras le devolvía el abrazo y se perdía sin quererlo en el olor que desprendía su pelo.

\- Bueno, algo más iba a crecer, es un proceso biológico normal. Aunque no es tu caso… – se separó de la morena y la miró burlona.

\- ¡Eh! No empecemos. – Cosima intentó mantenerse seria mirándola, pero se le escapó una sonrisa. – Oye… Siento lo de ayer, estaba un poco saturada y…

\- Cosima, no pasa nada, lo entiendo. – la cortó Delphine intentando calmar la situación con una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

Cogieron lo que iban a desayunar y se sentaron juntas en una mesa. Hubo silencio otra vez… ambas se miraban, había tensión en el aire y las dos lo notaban.

– Cosima… – ¿por qué sonaba así de bien su nombre en sus labios? – Creo que deberíamos hablar… – Cosima cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de volver a mirarla.

– Delphine, por favor, dejemos el pasado atrás. Ahora somos compañeras de trabajo, no necesitamos caldear las cosas por aquí. – Cosima habló rápido moviendo sus manos.

– Pero…

– Quedas perdonada. – Cosima levantó una mano para que parara de hablar y le sonrió. – Venga, lo pasaremos bien, no dejemos que el pasado nos atormente.

– Está bien… – Delphine volvió a mirarla, y le sonrió, la morena notó que le observaba el pelo. – Así que rastas, ¿eh?

– Sí. ¿Te gustan? Cambio radical, ya sabes. – Cosima se rió tocándose una de las rastas.

– Y esas gafas también te sientan bien. Aunque sabes que me gustaba tu pelo… ya sabes, pero estás muy guapa ahora. – Estiró el brazo para agarrar una de sus rastas observándola, y se mordió el labio. Dos, tres, cuatro… no sabía cuántos latidos acababa de saltarse su corazón. Se quedó de nuevo mirándola. – Solo quería que lo supieras. – Delphine se empezó a reír soltando la rasta.

– Gracias… – se sentía ridícula con esta mujer, cómo podía quitarle el aliento de aquella manera, y lo peor es que lo sabía, sabía el efecto que tenía en ella de siempre. – ¿Qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo? – intentó cambiar de tema.

– ¿Cómo resumir quince años? – se llevó a los labios su taza de café para beber un sorbo, lamiéndose los labios cuando la separó de su boca. – Pues me doctoré en inmunología…

– NO. – Cosima se quedó boquiabierta. – ¿En serio? ¿Ciencias?

– ¿No me pega o qué? –la rubia frunció el ceño. Cosima empezó a reírse.

– No he dicho eso. Yo estoy terminando el doctorado en Biología del Desarrollo Evolutivo. – Los ojos de ambas conectaron mientras sonreían.

– Siempre hemos tenido cosas en común.

Desayunaban en silencio de nuevo, Cosima la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, se moría por preguntarle si estaba soltera, si tenía pareja, o si se había casado. Por Dios, que no esté casada. No había visto nunca una mujer tan bella, Delphine había mejorado con los años, de joven era preciosa también, pero ahora estaba más formada, ahora era una mujer. Una mujer muy atractiva. ¿Y si podía conquistarla este verano?

– Oh, Dios… – Cosima casi se atraganta con su té. Maldita Delphine y maldito dedo que se llevó a la boca para quitar el chocolate que había untado unos segundos antes de un donut que eligió para desayunar.

Delphine la miró sonriendo aun con la yema de su dedo entre sus labios. ¿Por qué lo tuvo que decir en alto? Lo de conquistarla iba a ser imposible, mejor alejarse, alejarse mucho, bien lejos, para no morir en el intento. Decidido. Adiós, Delphine, un placer haberte visto otra vez.

– Buenos días, James. – Delphine miraba tras sus espaldas. Gracias al señor. Cosima no podía haber estado más contenta jamás en su vida de ver a un hombre aparecer.

– Buenos días, chicas. Que os aproveche. – sonrió a ambas, mirando unos segundos más a la más pequeña de ellas. – Hoy vendrán otros compañeros como os dije – observó su reloj de muñeca. – estarán al llegar, más me vale que me dé prisa.

En el desayuno terminaron de hablar de ciertos conceptos, actividades y charlas, cómo se iban a realizar y más o menos qué habría que decir. La tensión entre Delphine y Cosima se calmó, la morena ya podía respirar mejor.

* * *

Entonces llegaron los demás compañeros. Una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, la cocinera. Un hombre de otros cuarenta y tantos, ayudante de cocina y limpiador. Un chico y una chica de unos veintitantos, primeros auxilios.

Chica de muy buen ver y pelirroja, Cosima levantó una ceja escaneándola de arriba a abajo, y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas cuando la chica de buen ver pelirroja la miró. Los ojos de la chica de buen ver también bajaron por el cuerpo de Cosima. Chica de buen ver pelirroja, te has delatado tú sola. Sí, ese era el secreto de Cosima para ver si podía atacar o no a las mujeres.

Terminaron de presentarse, la chica de buen ver pelirroja tenía nombre, Lucía. James empezó a hablar con los hombres de que le dijeran el resultado del partido de anoche, bah, hombres. Delphine con la cocinera de comida francesa o algo así. Y hablando de comida, Cosima fue hacia la chica que la esperaba en otro el extremo del comedor.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe el sitio? – ofreció Cosima.

– Claro.

Empezaron a andar hacia la puerta y fueron por las cabañas, que seguían siendo ocho en total, como cuando era pequeña, solo que había dentro de cada una dos literas en vez de solo una.

– Tu nombre era Cosima, ¿verdad? – la morena observó ahora a la luz del sol que los ojos de la pelirroja eran de un verde alucinante y su piel morena.

– Así es. – Cosima volvió a sonreírle. – Bueno, estas son las cabañas, donde van a dormir los alumnos que vendrán en muy poco. Esa de allí. – señaló la segunda. – Es la mía. – le guiñó el ojo. Lucía la miró con una sonrisa coqueta. – ¿Te puedo preguntar de dónde eres?

– Soy española. – sonrió.

– Uhh… española… que sexy. – volvió a sonreírle coqueta mientras se dirigían al lago entre los árboles tras las cabañas. – Dicen que los españoles son muy buenos amantes.

– Eso te lo puedo asegurar. – Lucía la miró, Cosima la miró. Que rápido, récord personal para la morena.

Lucía la tenía presionada contra uno de los troncos mientras la besaba con urgencia acariciando la lengua de la morena con la suya. Cosima la agarraba de la cintura con una mano manteniéndola pegada contra ella, y con la otra acariciaba su espalda. Cuando sintió las manos de la pelirroja por su cuello, acariciándolo, la mente de Cosima comenzó a hacer de las suyas, ¿y si esos labios fueran los de Delphine? Sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo al imaginarlo. Oh, mierda… Cosima rompió el beso.

– Cosima, lo siento, joder, no sé que me ha pasado. Yo no soy así. – Lucía empezaba a hablar muy rápido alejándose hacia atrás del cuerpo de la morena.

– Eh, eh. No pasa nada. Te he estado provocando. – Cosima le agarró de la mano mientras le sonreía. – Lo estaba buscando yo también. – Lucía se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla como pidiendo permiso y volvió a besarla. La morena le devolvió el beso.

– Tienes algo que me atrae mucho. – susurró contra sus labios. Cosima se señaló de arriba abajo.

– Esencia de Cosima, totalmente adictiva. – rió haciendo que su acompañante también lo hiciera. – Vamos, te voy a enseñar el lago, es lo mejor del campamento.

Empezó a andar agarrando aun la mano de la chica, tirando de ella hacia el lago.

* * *

Cosima estaba con sus cinco alumnos, una vez terminada la bienvenida los había alejado para estar con ellos donde se guardaba el material deportivo, podría llamarse gimnasio, ¿por qué no? Se habían sentado en círculo para verse las caras entre ellos.

– Vamos a presentarnos para conocernos un poco mejor, ¿vale? Empiezo yo. Yo soy Cosima, voy a ser vuestra monitora. Bueno, monitora no, voy a ser una compañera más porque vamos a patearles el culo a los otros equipos. – Cosima se fijó en cada uno de ellos que les sonreían de vuelta, habían tres chicas y dos chicos. – Tengo 30 años, soy de San Francisco. Continúa quien hay a mi derecha.

– Yo me llamo Jodie, tengo 16 años y soy de Boston.

– Yo me llamo Max, tengo 17 años y soy de Toronto.

– Yo me llamo Natalie, tengo 17 años y soy de Toronto también.

– Yo me llamo Tommy, tengo 15 años y soy de Nueva York.

– Y yo me llamo Jenny, tengo 15 años y soy de Londres.

– Oh, que repetitivo todo… – Cosima se empezó a reír. – Vamos, chicos, necesito saber más cosas de vosotros. Decidme algún hobbie que tengáis, qué se os da bien, para que seáis mis armas secretas en las actividades que hagamos.

– ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Tommy.

– Antes os han explicado las actividades que vamos a hacer… A ver, por ejemplo, yo sé hacer skate.

– Mentira… – Cosima miró al que atrevió a decir tal barbaridad.

– Max, ¿qué insinúas?

– Que no sabes patinar.

Cosima se levantó, y les hizo una seña a todos. A Max le dio una tabla skate, y ella se cogió otra. Salieron fuera del gimnasio y Cosima tiró la tabla al suelo, haciendo el chico lo mismo. Y ambos subieron un pie en ella.

– Quien llegue primero dónde están el grupo de James, gana. – dijo Cosima.

Ambos miraron y se veía el grupo de James a lo lejos, pasadas las casetas. Empezaron a correr, ambos igualados, girando en una curva que había hacia la derecha, pasaron al lado del grupo de Delphine. Cosima la saludó mientras pasaba por su lado, recibiendo un guiño de ojo de la rubia a cambio.

Empezaron a darle más fuerte con la pierna hasta que llegaron al mismo tiempo al grupo de James.

– Wow. – dijo Max mirando a Cosima.

– Todos me dicen lo mismo. – Cosima se acercó a él. – Choca esos cinco, amiguito. – ambos chocaron sus manos y volvieron en el skate hacia el gimnasio. – Vale, tenemos aquí un skater vacilón. – señaló a Max. – ¿Alguna habilidad más que tengáis?

* * *

Cosima, Delphine y James hablaban tranquilamente en el porche que había en la cabaña-comedor. Ya era de noche y estaban solos, los alumnos ya estaban durmiendo y los otros trabajadores irían por la mañana, como cada día.

– Y hablando de otros temas, Cosima, – la morena levantó la mirada y se encontró con James sonriendo tímidamente. – ¿Te dejas a alguien allí en San Francisco?

– ¿Cómo que si me dejo a alguien? – preguntó la morena extrañada, y pudo notar cierto rubor en las mejillas de James mientras se rascaba la nuca.

– Creo que James se refiere a si tienes pareja… – le ayudó Delphine, levantando una ceja divertida al ver como Cosima se ponía roja.

– No, no, nada serio. – empezó a mover sus manos negando.

– ¿Nada serio? ¿Eso es que hay alguien esperando o algo así? – entonces la sonrisa de Delphine no era ya divertida. Cosima la miró.

– Algo así. – simplemente contestó la morena y aprovechó la situación. – ¿y qué hay de ti?

– ¿Yo? Bueno, hasta hace poco estaba prometida. – Mierda.

– ¿Prometida? – inquirió James. Delphine rió divertida.

– Así es.

– ¿Y qué pasó? Si no es mucho preguntar. – la rubia le sonrió.

– Él era un buen hombre la verdad. – empezó a explicar. – Igual no era lo que buscaba. Por eso supongo que la noche antes de la boda me acosté con una mujer.

Me esperaba de todo, menos lo que respondió. La cara de James era una estampa, menudo careto se le quedó, se puso rojo y empezó a reír nervioso. Cosima en cambio estaba intentando procesarlo mirando sus manos en la oscuridad de la noche y una vez que lo procesó buscó la mirada de la rubia que, efectivamente la observaba, y le sonrió divertida.

Los ojos de Delphine bajaron a los labios de Cosima, observando su sonrisa, y la lengua de Cosima saliendo levemente entre sus dientes. No pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras sus ojos disfrutaban de la vista.


	4. Capítulo 4 Pasado

_Capítulo 4. Pasado._

Entró en la cabaña tras el desayuno para dejar su cepillo de dientes antes de ir a la pista deportiva para jugar al fútbol y allí estaba Delphine terminando de poner su ropa en orden en el armario.

\- Delphine, - empezó Cosima recibiendo una mirada de la francesa. - ¿A qué actividad vas a ir ahora?

\- ¿A qué actividad vas tú? - inquirió con media sonrisa.

\- Fútbol. - La morena observaba la sonrisa de la rubia, contemplando cómo se humedecía los labios para hablar de nuevo.

\- Iré contigo a fútbol entonces.

Lo que le hacía sentir Delphine no lo había sentido jamás. O así lo percibía la joven morena. A penas llevaban unas horas hablando desde que llegó poco antes de que comenzara a amanecer, añadiendo que la rubia era bastante coqueta, eso o le gustaba simplemente ponerla nerviosa, porque ese era el resultado, Cosima con cara de idiota mirándola y sintiendo como le gustaba más con cada gesto o palabra que producía.

\- Te espero entonces. Así igual caemos en el mismo equipo. – Cosima le sonrió, y notó la mirada de Delphine que iba bajando hacia su boca. Los dientes de Delphine atraparon su propio labio inferior entre ellos mientras seguía observándola. Joder, joder, joder… Cosima se lamió los labios y miró hacia otro lado intentando disimular sus nervios.

No tardó mucho en terminar de ordenar sus cosas, y las dos salieron hacia la pista deportiva donde algunos compañeros ya estaban allí. En total fueron ocho personas las que completaron la actividad de fútbol y Rick era el monitor encargado en esa ocasión.

\- Parece que hay más futbolistas que artistas aquí. – Rick sonreía abiertamente a todos sus alumnos. – Bueno, para empezar vamos a ponernos por pareja. – Cosima notó como el brazo de Delphine rodeaba el suyo sintiendo un cosquilleo. Se miraron y sonrieron. – Y ahora quiero que cojáis una de estas cuerdas que tengo aquí de colores, y que atéis vuestra pierna derecha a la izquierda de la pareja.

"De la pareja", que palabra tan bonita para referirse a Delphine y a ella… Un momento, ¿iban a tener que correr con las piernas atadas? Eso significaba que iban a estar todo el tiempo en contacto, las dos llevaban pantalones cortos, iba a tocar la pierna de Delphine.

\- Estás colorada, Cosima, – la mencionada miró a la portadora de aquel acento francés y automáticamente encontró su cara atrapada entre las manos de la rubia. – colorada y caliente, y aun no hemos empezado a correr… – Cosima solo podía prestar atención a las suaves manos de Delphine y en lo cerca que estaban. – ¿Cuál prefieres?

\- ¿Qué? – la voz de la morena a penas fue un susurro. Se sintió de nuevo ridícula. Las manos de Delphine ya no estaban en su cara, pero la distancia de sus cuerpos era la misma. Sus ojos se quedaron estancados en los labios de la rubia, ¿por qué tenía ese efecto en ella? A veces desearía ser menos débil a los encantos de las mujeres, pero con Delphine no era debilidad, eso fue instantáneo, apenas le había dado tiempo a procesarlo. Apareció una sonrisa en los labios de la francesa antes de contestarle.

\- ¿Roja, azul o verde? – Ah, las cuerdas. Cosima se apartó un poco del cuerpo de la rubia para poder respirar un poco sin compartir aire con ella.

Eligieron la cuerda roja y ahora estaban en el suelo sentadas junto a la otra mientras Delphine se dedicaba a atar sus piernas. Sus dedos rozaban la pierna de la morena, y Cosima intentaba controlar su respiración, sobre todo cuando terminó de atarlas y le dedicó una caricia desde donde se encontraba el nudo hasta su muslo, todo piel desnuda, y la rubia mirándola de esa forma, de la forma en la que podría matar de puro placer a las más inocentes personas del mundo, o al menos Cosima pensaba que su fin era inminente si continuaba mirándola de aquella manera. La mano de Delphine ardía en su muslo, sus dedos apretaron su pierna antes de soltarla.

– Ahora a levantarse, a ver como se nos da movernos atadas. – la voz de Delphine sonó ligeramente más ronca, ¿le había gustado a ella también? – Se levantaron, pero Cosima perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la rubia que la sujetó sin llegar a caer al suelo. – Ten cuidado, ma chérie, no hemos empezado aún.

– Lo primero que vamos a hacer es intentar correr sin caernos. – dijo Rick mientras le dedicaba una mirada divertida a la morena. Eso le pasaba por ser tan evidente y no saber disimular. – Hay que coordinarse entre la pareja, tened cuidado para que no tengamos grandes accidentes.

Empezaron andando, cuando Delphine adelantaba su pierna izquierda, Cosima movía su derecha, y luego ambas movían la que tenían unidas.

– Vamos más rápido, ¡más rápido! – Rick iba tras cada pareja haciendo que fueran más ligeros.

Cosima y Delphine intentaron ir más rápido, e iban medio bien hasta que la rubia se tropezó pero sin caer ya que Cosima la agarró de la mano para que no lo hiciera. Y así fue como jugaron el mini partido después, si se le podía llamar así, corriendo y de la mano.

* * *

– Un poco más de práctica y seremos las mejores. – Delphine comentaba mientras iban ambas hacia su cabaña.

– Somos ahora mismo las mejores… solo queda que podamos marcar goles. Un gran equipo, rubia. – Cosima levantó su mano para que la rubia se la chocara.

Ambas reían en el camino a su cabaña, cuando a Cosima le agarró alguien del brazo y se encontró con una Emma llena de pintura.

– Emma. – la morena la miró mientras la mano de la chica seguía en su brazo.

– Hola, Cosima. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el fútbol?

– Ha sido divertido, he jugado con mi compi de habitación. – la morena pegó un codazo a Delphine que estaba escaneando a la morena de pelo corto. – Esta es Delphine. Delphine, esta es Emma. – Ambas se saludaron moviendo la mano. – Íbamos ahora a la cabaña para darnos una ducha, y parece que tú necesitas otra. – Cosima se rió, y tocó pintura que tenía sobre la cara.

– Sí. Tú estás muy sudada. – Emma le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y miró hacia la rubia. – Parece que habéis estado en una maratón.

– Sí, bueno, vamos a coger nuestras cosas, Cos, necesito ducharme. – Delphine sonó cortante.

¿Cos? La francesa agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia la cabaña dejando a Emma allí sola.

– Hey, hey. – la morena empezó a hablar una vez entraron a la cabaña. – Has sonado un poco borde allí.

– ¿Sí? – Delphine levantó una ceja, sus labios estaban apretados y apartó su vista para coger sus cosas para el baño. – ¿Te gusta esa chica? – No recordaba haberle dicho a Delphine que le gustaban las chicas, ella no estuvo cuando lo dijo en la presentación.

– Bueno, sí, me gusta, y creo que deberías pedirle perdón. – Cosima agarró su brazo para que la mirara a la cara. La mirada de Delphine recorrió todo los puntos de su rostro antes de suspirar.

– Lo siento, Cosima. A veces me pongo tonta con esas cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó extrañada.

– Le pediré perdón ahora en las duchas. Vamos.

Cosima se quedó mirándola mientras salía de la cabaña dejándola sin entender nada.

* * *

– ¡Vamos, Delphine, levántate! Hoy es día de Kayak. – ya era la mañana del miércoles y Cosima se asomó a la litera de arriba para ver a la rubia con ojos adormilados pero dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Buenos días a ti también.

– Buenos días. – Cosima sonrió divertida dejando ver su lengua entre sus dientes. Otra vez los ojos de la francesa bajaron hacia sus labios y alargó su brazo para acariciar la cara de la morena.

– Me encanta tu sonrisa.

Muchas veces Delphine la descolocaba, y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Vio como Delphine se bajaba de la litera y quedaba a su lado. Aun sonriéndole se inclinó y volvió a depositar un beso en su mejilla, esta vez algo más cercano a sus labios. Se rió al ver la cara de tonta de la morena y fueron a desayunar juntas.

– Hola, chicas. – Emma se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara, ambas le devolvieron el gesto.

– ¿Estás lista para los kayak? – preguntó Cosima emocionada.

– Sí, claro, lo estoy desde que llegamos. – Emma empezó a desayunar y miró a la rubia. – ¿También vas a los kayak? – Delphine asintió. – ¿Y estás lista?

– Los juegos húmedos siempre son mis favoritos. – la mirada de la rubia se posó en Cosima y le guiñó un ojo. Joder. La morena empezó a toser intentando mirar para otro lado y no a la francesa asesina.

Más tarde mientras salían fuera, la rubia le agarró del brazo y se acercó a ella. Su boca fue hacia la oreja de Cosima y le susurró un "creo que también le gustas a ella". La morena le miró y Delphine le sonreía coqueta.

Una vez al lado del lago estaban sentadas desabrochándose los zapatos, Cosima junto a Delphine entonces se fijó en los pies de la rubia.

– Tienes un tatuaje. Guay. ¿Qué es?

– Es una flor de lis, o lirio.

– ¿Y qué significado tiene? – preguntó la morena inocente.

– Igual te parece un poco friki, es un símbolo de Francia. – Cosima sonrió.

– Sí que es friki… – empezó a reírse mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la rubia a que se levantara también, del impulso quedaron muy cerca.

– Pero también tiene otro significado. Es un símbolo del amor pasional. – muy cerca de sus labios. Distancia, necesitaba más distancia o se desmayaba allí mismo.

– Cosima, ¿eras mi compañera cierto? – gracias a los cielos. La morena miró a su derecha para encontrarse con Emma.

– Sí. – se acercó a la otra morena mientras la rubia se cruzaba de brazos. – se lo prometí el primer día, Delphine. – sentía esa necesidad de darle explicaciones.

– Está bien, no te preocupes. – se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar otra pareja.

Cosima y Emma buscaron un kayak y entre las dos lo movieron para llevarlo a la orilla del lago, agarrándola cada una en un extremo. La morena levantó la mirada y vio a Delphine junto a un chico, hablando con él y riendo. He ahí la Delphine heterosexual, mucho había fantaseado ella, igual era la típica amiga extra-cariñosa. Una ola de celos le recorrió cuando la mano de la rubia recorrió el pelo del muchacho acariciándolo. Ese era el chico que no paró de mirarla el día del fútbol. La rabia la consumía por dentro y apretó la mandíbula continuando yendo a la orilla con el Kayak.

Era divertido, sí. Pero no lo estaba disfrutando ya que estaba todo el rato mirando a Delphine con ese chico, riéndose y pasándolo bien mientras remaban los dos.

– Cosima, ¿estás bien? – Emma se giró para mirarla preocupada.

– Sí, perdón, algo distraída. – la morena observó los ojos verdes de la chica.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí, de verdad. Vamos, tenemos una carrera que ganar.

Y eso es lo que tenían que hacer, cruzar el lago con el kayak y quien llegara antes al otro lado ganaba un bombón helado para cada integrante del grupo. Empezaron a remar con fuerza, la verdad es que se complementaban bien, entonces Cosima pudo ver de nuevo a Delphine con el chico estúpido por el rabillo del ojo, y pasó. Dejó de remar por un momento para verlo mejor e intentar matarlo con la mirada, pero falló en el intento, lo que logró fue que el kayak se volcara. Emma y ella salieron a flote de nuevo y se empezaron a reír a carcajada mirándose.

– Hemos tenido que ser nosotras las primeras en volcarnos. – dijo divertida la chica de ojos verdes.

– Sí, vamos, que aun podemos. – le salpicó traviesa un poco de agua.

Pusieron otra vez bien el kayak y Cosima ayudó a Emma a subir agarrándola por las piernas y luego la otra chica la ayudó a ella a subir y se pusieron de nuevo manos a la obra. Emma le gustaba, sí, pero no sintió el cosquilleo que sentía cuando Delphine simplemente la rozaba. Debía analizarlo profundamente, quizás luego.

Bueno, las terceras, no estaba mal. Estaban de nuevo en la orilla y Delphine pasó por su lado sonriéndole.

– Al final no he sido yo la que se ha mojado. – soltó divertida con una ceja levantada mientras mordía su bombón helado. – ¿Quieres un poco? – le ofreció a la morena, que negó con la cabeza.

– No, disfrútalo, es tuyo. – Cosima le dedicó una sonrisa, pero le duró poco.

– Entonces nos vemos en un rato, ese chico de ahí es Paul y me ha dicho que quiere enseñarme algo. – le guiñó un ojo y se fue con el estúpido Paul. Mierda.

– Hey, Cosima. – se giró hacia la portadora de esa voz. – ¿Podemos hablar?

– Sí, claro. – declárate, y besémonos a escondidas. Hazme olvidarme de la francesa esa. Sí, eso es lo que quería. Maldita Delphine. Empezaron a andar y una vez solas Emma empezó a hablar.

– Creo que necesitas desahogarte.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– Estás colada por Delphine, vamos, no hace falta que disimules. – Emma le sonreía tímida.

– ¿Qué? ¡Qué va! ¿Qué dices? ¿Delphine? Si la conocí ayer, y además no… – la chica de ojos verdes le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla.

– Nunca he conocido a una chica, ya sabes, homosexual, – Emma se sonrojó. – pero creo que el proceso es el mismo que para una heterosexual, se te nota, no lo niegues. Parece una chica difícil, pero creo que le gustas, no para de lanzarte indirectas.

– Emma, no es Delphine la que me gusta. – hubo un silencio, Cosima la miraba intensamente agarrándola de la mano.

– ¿Entonces quién te gusta?

Y entonces le entró el bloqueo a la joven morena, la miraba nerviosa. Obviamente Emma le gustaba, pero Delphine… Lo de Delphine era muy intenso, con ella era distinto, quitando lo estúpidamente sexy que era, por supuesto. Emma era más tierna, más mona. Y Cosima era una tonta enamoradiza.

Vamos, Cosima, tú eres valiente. Dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a Emma. Su mano se apoyó en la estrecha cintura de la chica, aún húmeda por la caída. Un poco más y la besaría, pero escucharon un ruido y se apartaron.

– Siento interrumpir, pero los monitores están llamando para la comida. – Delphine.

Empezaron a andar las tres juntas, y la rubia pellizcó la cintura de la morena sonriéndole coqueta agarrando con su dedo índice el meñique de la morena. Y ahí es donde Cosima volvía a caer en las redes de la francesa.

Oh, Mierda.


	5. Capítulo 5 Presente

_Capítulo 5. Presente._

Ya habían pasado dos semanas en el campamento, era jueves por la noche y al día siguiente se unían tres niños a pasar el fin de semana en el campamento, al ser más pequeños que los demás solo pasaban dos días con ellos.

Con Delphine estaba genial, le gustaba el tonteo a esa mujer, pero lo medio soportaba y a veces se la devolvía haciendo que la rubia le regalara esas sonrisas que le encantaban. Con James se hizo bastante amiga, siempre estaban bromeando entre ellos. Mientras que con Lucía mantenía los besos secretos a escondidas, mientras los chicos comían o alguna vez que la pelirroja se colaba en la cabaña de la morena antes de irse por la noche, nunca llegando a algo más íntimo porque, aunque lo negara, Cosima pensaba en otra mujer.

Acababa de salir de las duchas y se disponía a entrar a su cabaña cuando se encontró a James en el camino.

\- Ha sido divertido la sesión de hoy de los monólogos, ¿eh? Aunque nuestro equipo parece que ha estado mejor… - dijo divertido James mientras la acompañaba hacia su cabaña.

\- El marcador del tablón dice otra cosa… - efectivamente, el equipo de Cosima en cabeza.

\- Ya veremos como acaba. - siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña de la morena. - Oye, Cosima… - la morena miró al hombre. - ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes los labios más apetecibles del mundo?

¿Qué? A Cosima no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando el pobre hombre pegó sus labios a los de ella. Los apretó sintiendo las manos de James en su cintura, y con delicadeza rompió el "beso", o como pudiera llamarlo, empujándolo suavemente por los hombros. James se quedó extrañado mirándola.

\- James… Lo siento mucho. Totalmente - Cosima se señalaba a sí misma. - lesbiana, bollera, tortillera, amante de los conejos… como quieras llamarlo.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- ¿Cómo que yo también? - preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Delphine también es lesbiana. - Cosima se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

\- No, ella no es lesbiana.

\- Se acostó con una tía.

\- No hace falta ser lesbiana para acostarse con una tía, ¿sabes?

\- Ah, ¿no? - James se rascaba la cabeza. - Lo siento, entonces.

\- Oye, tranquilo, todo seguirá como siempre, ha sido un malentendido, eso es todo.

\- Sí, eso espero… - James comenzó a ir hacia su propia cabaña.

Cosima suspiró y empezó a andar hacia la suya, nada más cerró la puerta alguien la volvió a abrir y entró dentro.

\- Amante de los conejos, ¿eh? Ese mote te viene de perlas. - Cosima se giró para encontrarse con Delphine.

\- Cállate. - rió Cosima.

\- Siento haber estado de espectadora, pero me ha llamado la atención tu discurso, y luego cuando se me ha mencionado, no me ha quedado otra que quedarme a escuchar. Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no tan temprano.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué James me besaría?

\- Sí. Vamos, Cosima, siempre te pasa lo mismo. - se empezó a reír la rubia, mientras se sentaba en la cama de la morena y se echaba hacia atrás, quedando tumbada y mirándola.

\- Ya me conoces… - Cosima contempló la visión que le estaba regalando la rubia.

\- Y muy bien.

Los rizos de la rubia se esparcían por su almohada, una de sus manos acariciaban su nuca mientras la otra acariciaba distraídamente su muslo desnudo, y sus piernas flexionadas sobre la cama. Malditos pantalones cortos. Podía apreciar todo el contorno de su abdomen y sus pechos bajo esa camiseta, y pudo observar que la rubia no llevaba sujetador. Pero lo que sí llevaba era una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

Cosima se giró y empezó a guardar las cosas que había usado para ducharse. Y entonces vio la ropa que usaba como pijama y levantó una ceja con la genial idea que se le había ocurrido. Ella también podía jugar a ese juego. Se quitó la camiseta de espaldas a Delphine.

\- ¿Te importa si me cambio? - la miró por encima del hombro mientras sus manos buscaban el broche de su sujetador y pudo ver como se lamía los labios observando su espalda.

\- No, claro, adelante.

Se bajó el pantalón sabiendo que Delphine ahora le estaría mirando la parte baja de su espalda, pero lo que no sabía era que iba a sentir un cuerpo detrás del suyo cuando se puso la camiseta ancha que usaba como pijama.

Totalmente pegada a ella, su olor impregnándola, y sus manos acariciando su cintura, recorriéndola hasta llegar a su vientre bajo la camiseta. Soltó un suave jadeo al escucharla hablar junto a su oído.

\- Si juegas con fuego, puedes acabar quemándote, ma chérie. - los labios de la rubia rozaron su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos cálidas recorría la piel de su abdomen y subían bajo sus pechos, sin llegar a tocarlos.

Cosima apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras su mano agarraba la nuca de la rubia, enredando sus dedos en los rizos de la mujer que estaba logrando olas de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Demasiado bueno estaba siendo. Delphine se separó de ella, y le dio la vuelta dejando su espalda pegada a la puerta del armario, debido a la corta distancia Cosima intentó terminar la jugada besándola, pero cuando faltaba muy poco para que sus labios se tocaran la rubia se separó.

\- Buenas noches, Cosima. - sonrió mirándola divertida.

\- Calentona… - la rubia se rió y se inclinó para besar su mejilla izquierda antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

Cosima sonrió y suspiró antes de dejar caer su cuerpo en la cama y encontrarse su almohada con el olor de la chica que acababa de dejarla total y completamente ardiendo.

* * *

Dani era un niño de seis años, muy pequeño con el pelo rubio y rizado. Llevaba con él unas horas y ya le encantaba. Le había acompañado para que se pusiera el bañador e iban ambos de la mano para la piscina.

\- ¿Sabes jugar al waterpolo? - preguntó Cosima mirándole.

\- No. ¿Qué es el guantepolo? - la morena rió.

\- El waterpolo es como el fútbol, pero se juega en el agua, ¿te gusta el fútbol?

\- ¡Me encanta! - exclamó emocionado.

\- Entonces el waterpolo te va a encantar también.

Una vez cerca de la piscina, Dani se quedó parado mirando algo boquiabierto. Cosima siguió su mirada y se encontró con Delphine en bañador pasando la pelota entre varios chicos. No puede ser… y empezó a reírse. Pero tenía que añadir que era la mejor visión que había tenido en mucho tiempo, porque la francesa estaba bastante buena, no podía culpar al inocente niño…

\- Es la mujer más guapa del universo. - dijo el pequeño Dani embelesado mirando a Delphine.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó la morena divertida. El rubio asintió aun mirándola. - Venga, vamos a prepararnos para ganar a su equipo, y luego hablamos con ella, ¿vale?

\- ¡¿Me lo prometes?! - la mirada del rubio se clavó en ella, podía jurar que salían estrellas de ellos.

\- Te lo prometo. - se volvió a reír.

Le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta en uno de los bancos que había a un lado de la piscina y se fue corriendo con uno de los chicos del grupo de James. Cosima se quitó también la ropa que llevaba, quedando también en bañador.

\- Hola, Cosima. - Delphine se había teletransportado a su lado, no sabía cómo. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Con bastante calor, al menos hoy toca día de piscina. - algo le iba a decir, reconocía esa mirada de pilla. - Anoche… - empezó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Shh! - se miraron divertidas, pero entonces Delphine tuvo que susurrar algo a su oído que hizo que la boca se le secara y las piernas le fallaran.

\- No me has dejado terminar. - escuchó hasta como su lengua salía a humedecer sus labios. - Anoche me toqué pensando en ti.

\- Joder, Delphine… - la voz de Cosima fue un susurro ahogado, entonces notó un dedo de la rubia en sus labios.

\- Shhh… hay niños delante, no digas palabrotas.

\- Habló… - la morena necesitaba aire para llenar sus pulmones.

\- ¿Y tú? - ¿Y ella qué? Delphine sonrió mordiéndose el labio antes de hablar de nuevo. - ¿Lo hiciste? - Cosima asintió levemente mirando hacia otro lado, porque habían niños delante como había dicho la rubia antes y si seguía mirándola no iba a poder controlarse. Obviamente ella hizo lo mismo la noche anterior, ¿qué esperaba que se quedara quita? Algo tenía que hacer con lo que había provocado la francesa en su cuerpo esa noche. La sonrisa de gusto de la rubia casi no cabía en su rostro y empezó a andar de nuevo hacia la piscina.

* * *

El partido de waterpolo estuvo bien, muy divertido por los más pequeños del campamento que se lo pasaron en grande. Ahora estaban en hora libre de piscina, Cosima, Delphine y James hablaban en unas mesas, mientras Lucía y el otro chico de los primeros auxilios vigilaban. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico? Llevaba dos semanas allí y no lo sabía.

Lucía le lanzaba miraditas y la morena le sonreía de vuelta cuando un pequeño ser apareció al lado de los tres monitores.

\- Señorita Delphine, esto es para ti. - Dani sostenía una flor en la mano, bueno, una mini flor que encontró en el suelo.

\- Gracias, Dani. - la rubia agarró la mini flor y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla al pequeño que sonrió y se fue otra vez a la piscina correteando.

\- Así que tienes un admirador, ¿eh? - James soltó divertido.

\- Bueno, al menos tenemos la esperanza de que tiene un pretendiente, ya sabes, la fealdad no se cura.- Cosima miró a James.

\- No empecéis. - Delphine se levantó sin poder contener una risa y fue hacia la piscina también, mientras dejaba a los dos compañeros suyos riéndose a carcajadas.

Porque con Delphine era así, todo iba bien, hablaban, reían… hasta que te la encontrabas a solas con ella y entonces morías de calor. Un calor muy agradable y placentero. La miró en el agua jugando con los chicos.

Cosima miró su cuerpo mojado, brillando al sol. Tenía unas ganas enormes de tocar su cuerpo, de besarla, de sentirla. Soñaba con hacer que gimiera fuerte, de sentirla bajo sus manos, de hacerle el amor una vez tras otra.

Esa misma noche se dio cuenta de que no debería haber pensado en Delphine de esa manera, no debería haberse imaginado tocándola y recorriéndola con la boca. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no se habría puesto tan cachonda. Si no se hubiera puesto tan cachonda, no habría ido a lo fácil. Y si no hubiera ido a lo fácil, no se estaría sintiendo tan mal ahora.

Porque la mujer que había bajo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir ese placer no era la mujer que ella quería que lo hiciera.

Porque los labios que ella quería sentir en su cuerpo no eran esos.

Porque los pelos que ella quería agarrar mientras le hacían llegar al orgasmo no eran pelirrojos.

Porque no podía seguir negando que se estaba enamorando de Delphine, otra vez.

* * *

Había llorado esa noche, había llorado como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Se maldijo por dentro al darse cuenta de que todo había aflorado de nuevo, y era hora de aceptarlo. Era adicta a Delphine, desde siempre, desde ese verano con quince años, desde el momento en el que la francesa beso sus mejillas esa mañana que la conoció.

Porque Delphine no solo era una mujer ardiente, ella había conocido a la verdadera Delphine, la Delphine francesa, la amante de los cachorros, la científica, la sensible, la amiga, la que se reía con sus propias bromas… Tantas noches se habían quedado hablando hasta la madrugada, y no hablaba de cuando eran pequeñas, que obviamente, compartían habitación. Hablaba de ahora.

Muchas noches Delphine se había colado en su cabaña y habían estado hablando, volviendo a conocerse, dándose cuenta de que a pesar del tiempo que habían estado sin comunicación, era muy fácil conversar de todo como cuando eran unas adolescentes. De cómo seguían haciéndose promesas, "algún día te llevaré a París", de cómo volvía a perderse en los lunares de su cuello, de esas caricias de manos disimuladas, pero que a pesar de disimularlas ambas sabían que estaban ahí, de que las sentían y eran ciertas para ellas dos.

Su corazón estaba dañado, pero no podía controlar enamorarse de ella otra vez. Porque siempre había sido ella, siempre había sido ella la única a la que había podido amar de esa manera tan dolorosa. Si la primera vez no funcionó, esta vez debía convencerla de que sí que podía funcionar.

Ese día tenían que preparar algo para hacer una actuación por la noche, y tras un recuento de votos, sería otra actividad ganada. En su grupo había varios que tocaban instrumentos, y se les ocurrió hacer una función musical, ya que tenían al mejor cantante: Dani, el pequeño Elvis.

Y eso fue lo que estuvieron haciendo todo ese día, con los descansos de las comidas y una hora libre en la piscina, fueron componiendo una canción sencilla que cantarían esa noche a la luz de una hoguera, una canción sugestionada por Cosima que quería hacer llegar un mensaje, y tenía al mejor cantante para disimularlo, pues no era la única que allí estaba enamorada de Delphine.

* * *

Cosima al ukelele, Max y Natalie con la guitarra, Jodie con el bajo, Jenny con unos tambores-batería que se inventaron, y Tommy y el pequeño Elvis cantando.

 _Os contare la historia de cómo me enamore_

 _Un día al despertarme note que algo no iba bien_

 _Y dos ojos en las sombras es lo único que pude ver_

 _Oh, ¿quién es esa mujer que me vuelve loco de la cabeza a los pies?_

 _Oh, ¿Quién es esa mujer que me hablaba con acento francés?_

Dani lo daba todo cantando y bailando como Elvis, mientras señalaba a una Delphine risueña que daba palmas como los demás compañeros.

 _Una noche en la oscuridad nada podía ver_

 _Entonces unos labios me hicieron estremecer_

 _Unos labios dulces y suaves me hicieron reconocer_

 _Lo que es enamorarse de una bella mujer_

 _Oh, ¿quién es esta mujer que me vuelve loco de la cabeza a los pies?_

 _Oh, ¿Quién es esta mujer que me regaló ese beso francés?_

 _Sentirlo otra vez, sentirlo otra vez_

 _Sentirlo otra vez, ese beso francés._

Dani fue a los brazos de Delphine que le regaló otro beso en la mejilla y unas cosquillas bajo sus brazos. Una tierna imagen a los ojos de la morena que recibió otra mirada de la rubia acompañada de una sonrisa.

* * *

Obviamente ganaron, fue un gran espectáculo, no pudieron hacer nada los malabares del grupo de James y el experimento científico del volcán de Delphine.

Cosima se encontraba en su cama tumbada, pensando si la francesa había entendido la canción, que más obvia no podía ser. Sonrió al recordar al pequeño Elvis dándolo todo frente a la hoguera, cuando se escuchó unos golpes suaves en su puerta.

Se levantó y al abrirla se encontró con dos grandes ojos avellana en la oscuridad.

\- Delphine…

No le dio tiempo a nada más, cuando dos manos se apoyaron suavemente en sus mejillas y unos cálidos labios acariciaron los suyos. Se separaron, y vio la sonrisa de la rubia antes de volver a perderse en otro beso agarrando a la chica del cuello, sintiendo sus rizos contra sus dedos.

Un beso muy lento que podía derretir un iceberg entero. Labios expertos reconociendo unos labios que ya habían sido besados con anterioridad. Labios moviéndose sobre labios, sin llegar a profundizar, porque no hacía falta en ese momento. Porque en ese momento solo querían sentir que no solo había sido una la que echaba de menos a la otra, que ese beso era cosas de dos.

\- Me ha encantado la canción. - escuchó a la rubia decir mientras Cosima aun mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo aun el beso en los labios. - Buenas noches, Cosima.

\- Buenas noches, Delphine. - sonrió a la chica mientras ya la contemplaba en la oscuridad.

Sintió un dedo de la rubia acariciar su labio inferior y sin decir otra palabra se fue, dejando a la morena sonriendo mirando cómo se volvía a meter en su cabaña, y nada más tumbarse de nuevo en su cama los recuerdos de la primera vez que sintió esos labios volvieron a su mente.


	6. Capítulo 6 Pasado

_Capítulo 6. Pasado._

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que conoció a Delphine, se habían hecho muy amigas y pasaban los días y las noches hablando. Había aprendido muchas cosas de ella, como que vivía en Francia con sus padres, concretamente en París, tenía familia en Toronto y por eso sabía hablar inglés y supo de la existencia de ese campamento, y que le encantaban los perros, sobre todo el suyo que se llamaba Snowy.

Esas noches de conversación se hacían en la cama de la rubia, Cosima se tumbaba a su lado y empezaban a hablar de lo que habían hecho ese día, Delphine se burlaba de una de las chicas que le caía un poco mal o le decía que se lanzara al cuello de Emma entre risas, y con esas mismas palabras. Con Emma no había avanzado mucho en el tema romántico, no volvieron a hablar del casi beso, pero sí entre ellas y se llevaban muy bien. Digamos que había otra persona en la mente de la joven morena.

Esa otra persona estaba frente a ella en una cama ahora mismo, estaban en la hora de sus diálogos nocturnos y Delphine le comentaba lo mucho que le gustaría aprender a hacer skate.

\- ¿De verdad quieres aprender? Puedo enseñarte.

\- ¿Sabes?

\- ¡Claro que sé! ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo duda?

\- ¿A lo mejor porque eres una enanita? – se enderezó un poco en la cama y se apoyó en su codo mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

\- Habló la alta… Al menos yo no tengo esa cara de fea… – Delphine se empezó a reír al ver como la morena hacía un mohín con los labios.

\- Vamos, no te enfades… – los dedos de la rubia empezaron a acariciar un mechón que caía del cabello de la morena, que le dio un golpe para apartar su mano haciendo que riera más fuerte mientras se sentaba en el lado de la cama. – No me dejas otra elección…

\- Ni se te ocurra… – Cosima intento escapar por un lado de la cama, pero la caída podría tener consecuencias terribles.

\- Ya se me ha ocurrido.

Delphine se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, la morena empezó a soltar carcajadas intentando pararla agarrándola de los brazos. La francesa descubrió hace unos días que tenía cosquillas por accidente, y lo usaba siempre que podía para conseguir que se "desenfadara".

Cosima agarró fuerte las muñecas de Delphine y con un solo impulso logró tumbarla en el otro lado de la cama y ponerse ahora ella sobre su cuerpo, aun agarrando sus muñecas sobre sus cabezas, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer en el momento en el que ambas, intentando controlar su respiración, se miraban intensamente a los ojos. Dándose cuenta ahora de lo cerca que estaban los labios de Delphine. Dándose cuenta de que las ganas de besarla eran cada vez mayores, que no había otra cosa en la que pensara en todo el día que no fueran los labios de la chica francesa.

El corazón le iba muy rápido, ambas se miraban serias con los labios entreabiertos, respirando rápido. Sus ojos iban desde los de la chica que había debajo de ella a sus labios, repetidas veces. Notó como Delphine movía un brazo, escapando de su agarre, y sintió su mano en su mejilla, acariciándola. Soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, dedicándose a esa caricia.

La Delphine coqueta, la que no tenía ningún pudor en soltar frases con alto contenido sexual implícito no estaba en ese momento. Ahora Delphine se transformó en un ser dulce y delicado, que la ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo a su lado, y empezó a observar el rostro de la morena mientras su mano empezaba un viaje delineando el contorno de la mandíbula de la otra, recorriendo mechones de pelo ondulado, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad del brazo de Cosima.

Se moría por besarla, sí, pero… ¿y lo confortante que estaba siendo ese momento? Cosima abrió los ojos y recorrió con ellos la cara de Delphine, lamiéndose los labios al ver como ella se humedecía también los suyos. Su mano también quiso explorar, empezando ella por el brazo de la rubia, subiendo hasta agarrar un rizo entre sus dedos, acariciando su pelo, sintiendo lo suave que era y el olor que desprendía. Sus dígitos bajaron por la mandíbula de la rubia, y comenzó a acariciar sus labios, no pudo controlarlo. Sus ojos mirando cómo se entre abrían más, dejando que el dedo de Cosima pudiera recorrerlos mejor. Sentía los suaves que eran, las yemas de sus dedos notaban incluso la leve humedad de haber sido lamidos con anterioridad, la calidez que desprendía el aliento de la francesa que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Delphine acercó más sus cuerpos, agarrando la cintura de la morena, dio un dulce beso en el dedo que acariciaba sus labios logrando que la chica soltara otro suspiro entrecortado, mientras su mano también subía hasta los labios de la otra, sintiendo un escalofrío al sentirlos contra las yemas de sus dedos, arqueando levemente la espalda, logrando que la distancia fuera todavía menor entre ellas.

Iba todo muy lento, leves jadeos salían de sus bocas al hacer alguna caricia más específica, sobre todos cuando se centraban en labios o en el cuello. Acabaron tan cerca que se abrazaron, era la primera vez que lo hacían, todo estaba en silencio y podían incluso notar los latidos del corazón de la otra. Suaves roces en la espalda ayudaron a que ambas quedaran así dormidas en esa postura entrelazada.

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de un beso, dolor en el puente de la nariz y un brazo atrapado bajo un cuerpo. Intentó enfocar dándose cuenta de que llevaba las gafas puestas y se encontró con unos ojos color avellana risueños acompañados.

– Bonjour…

– Hola… – Cosima sonrió al verla ahí a su lado, levantó una mano y acarició un rizo rebelde de Delphine mientras lo ponía tras su oreja.

– ¿Vas a enseñarme a hacer skate?

– ¿No crees que soy muy poca cosa para hacerlo?

– Si fueras tan poca cosa, no habría dejado que durmieras aquí conmigo. – Cosima se rió divertida antes de sentarse en la cama y bajar al suelo.

– Vamos a desayunar y te enseño.

Era sábado, tenían todo el día libre hasta por la noche que harían un juego todos juntos dentro del bosque con los monitores, mientras no había ninguna actividad. Cosima y Delphine salían con dos skates e iban a la pista deportiva.

Cosima lanzó el skate y corrió tras él para subirse en la tabla. Delphine la miraba sonriendo siguiéndola con la mirada, y aprovechando para recorrer sus piernas cuando estaba de espaldas. La morena llegó de nuevo donde estaba ella, parando justo delante de ella y sobre la tabla aun.

– Mira, ahora somos iguales de altas. – comentó divertida la de las gafas. La rubia se acercó más a ella para que pudiera escuchar lo que iba a susurrar.

– Ahora no tendrías que saltar si quieres robarme un beso. – Ahí estaba otra vez la Delphine coqueta. Cosima se rió nerviosa al escucharlo, y bajó de la tabla dando un salto hacia atrás.

La morena sentía que sí que existía algo entre las dos, ya no podía negarlo, si quiera Delphine podría atreverse a negarlo. Las miradas, las sonrisas, las caricias, las palabras que le decía… todo indicaba a que eso que sentía por la francesa era correspondido.

Cuando recordaba la sesión que tuvieron anoche se le ponían los pelos de puntas. Y mientras le enseñaba a hacer skate se centraron más en agarrar la mano de la otra, agarrar su brazo, poner mejor las piernas…. Todo ello "para que no se cayera al suelo". Medidas de seguridad creadas por y para la satisfacción de la morena.

– Chicas. – alguien las llamó. Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con un muchacho alto.

– Hola, Michael. – saludó la francesa. La chica ya patinaba sin agarrarse a nada ni nadie, movimientos básicos que le permitían ir en línea recta y girar. Cosima movió su mano como saludo.

– Delphine, ya eres toda una experta. – dijo el chico sonriendo.

– Tengo a la mejor profesora. – guiñó el ojo a la morena que le sonrió de vuelta.

– Oye, después de comer hemos dicho de ir todos al lado del lago. – y empezó a susurrar. – Vamos a jugar a la botella. – sonrió pícaro.

– ¿A la botella? – preguntó Cosima.

– Sí, has escuchado bien, a la botella. ¿Os apuntáis? – ¿A la botella?

– Sí, claro, cuenta con nosotras. – sonrió Delphine. ¿A la botella?

* * *

Sí, a la botella, ahí estaban todos junto al lago sentados en círculo mirando la botella que había en el centro. Ya había habido algunos cuantos besos y algunas confesiones subidas de tono, porque no te preguntaban si te gustaba comer brócoli, te preguntaban por si comías otras cosas. Adolescentes hormonados, ¿qué se podía esperar?

La botella apuntó a Delphine en ese momento que sonrío expectante a la pregunta.

– ¿Eres virgen? – soltó un chico. Ay, Dios… Cosima a veces pensaba en levantarse e irse a ver si nadie se percataba de su desaparición.

– No. – rió la rubia.

– ¿Cuántas veces…? – la francesa le paró con la mano.

– Solo es una pregunta por turno.

Delphine no era virgen. Cosima notó que le sudaban las manos y se las miró mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Delphine no era virgen. Era un año mayor que ella… Igual por eso ya no era virgen… Porque era mayor y ya no era virgen. Porque Delphine no era virgen...

Tan centrada en sus ordenados pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de a quién le tocaba ahora, solo volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó su nombre. Levantó la vista de sus manos y la centró en una Delphine que se reía.

– ¿A Cosima? – no habló Delphine, entonces miró a la que había hablado. Era Emma, que miraba a la rubia– ¿Pero cómo debe ser el beso? – El beso. Muchas conexiones entre las neuronas de su cerebro en ese momento para intentar entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

– Bueno, soy francesa… me gustan los besos franceses. – Delphine levantaba una ceja divertida.

– Un beso francés. – repitió la morena de pelo corto.

– Un beso francés. Y si no te atreves, ya sabes, prenda.

Delphine había elegido de prueba de atrevimiento que Emma la besara. Emma miró a Cosima y se lamió los labios mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la chica nerviosa de gafas. Ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Una vez levantada Cosima observó los ojos verdes de la chica, y las pecas que había en su nariz. Las manos de Emma agarraron su nuca y respiró hondo antes de sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. La chica la besaba algo torpe y nerviosa, pero eso no quitaba que lo estuviera disfrutando. Agarró la cintura de la chica pegándola más a ella cuando sintió su lengua acariciando sus labios y entrando en su boca, movió ella también su lengua, acariciando a la invasora y notando un gemido ahogado en su boca. ¿De quién fue? No lo supo identificar.

– Wow, wow, chicas. – escuchó el acento francés y se separó de Emma. – ¿Buen beso, no? – sonrió divertida mirando a su compañera de habitación.

Las chicas no respondieron nada, y se volvieron a sentar en su sitio. Cosima observó que varios chicos la miraban con caras de reales pervertidos.

– Cortaros un poco. – dijo Cosima mirándolos.

Emma volvió a girar la botella y la botella volvió a apuntarla.

– ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me pregunto a mí misma? – se le notaba en la voz los nervios, es más Cosima se percató de que le temblaban las manos ligeramente.

– No, te pregunta Delphine otra vez. – dijo una chica que se llamaba Lily. Delphine volvió a sonreír gustosa.

– ¿Besa bien Cosima? – Emma miró a la morena y sonrió tímida.

– Sí. – un ligero rubor bañó las mejillas de ambas chicas.

– ¿Lo repetirías? – volvió a preguntar la rubia.

– ¡Eh! Solo una pregunta. – volvió a decir Lily ahora con el ceño fruncido, sí, Lily es la que tenía Delphine entre ceja y ceja...

– Deja que conteste. – dijo Michael. Emma estaba totalmente roja, ya no era un rubor.

– ¿Y por qué Delphine antes no contestó a la suya? – preguntó Cosima.

– Si le vuelve a tocar a Delphine pues que responda dos también. – dijo Michael mirándola divertido. – Además…

– Sí, sí lo repetiría. – cortó Emma. – Venga, sigamos. – volvió a girar la botella y esta vez le tocó a otra persona, haciendo que suspirara aliviada. Cosima miró a Delphine que le guiñó un ojo divertida.

Cuando le tocó a Cosima empezó a dudar qué quería… atrevimiento o verdad… pero tenía que pensar rápido, ¿y si le hacían una pregunta que la dejaran en ridículo? Pero en atrevimiento siempre elegían besar a alguien… ¿y si elegían que besara a Delphine? Miró a la rubia que le sonreía.

– Verdad. – pensó que esa opción sería mejor, porque si le decían que besara a Delphine se moría allí mismo.

– Cosima, confesaste el primer día que eres lesbiana… – Michael empezó, que antes había tenido que besar a Lily, y tuvieron que cortarles porque eso iba a ser más que un beso. – pero, ¿alguna vez te has acostado con un hombre?

– No.

– Mmmm… una lesbiana verdadera.

– Ah, ¿existen las lesbianas falsas? – preguntó, y Cosima escuchó reírse a Delphine con su comentario.

Giró la botella y señaló a Delphine.

– Verdad. – contestó mirándola. Así que ahora tenía que preguntar a Delphine algo… algo porno porque no iba a ser la única que le preguntara si hacía los deberes todos los días.

– Venga, Cosima, pregúntale algo de lesbianas. – la morena giró los ojos alucinada, "algo de lesbianas".

– ¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica?

– Sí. – Delphine le sonrió. Así que había besado a una chica… interesante.

– Bah, que pregunta tan light. – dijo George, otro chico. – Delphine tenía otra pregunta ahí guardada. ¿Alguna vez se lo has comido a una tía?

– No, aun no. – le contestó mirándole.

– ¿Aun? O sea, que tienes planeado hacerlo algún día. – preguntó ahora Michael. Delphine se encogió de hombros sonriendo divertida.

* * *

La búsqueda del tesoro, dentro del bosque, bosque donde podrían haber asesinado a millones de niñas perfectamente porque daba un miedo que te cagas. Tuvieron que hacer equipos de dos personas, obviamente alguien le agarró del brazo ganando terreno a una tímida Emma que querría haberse puesto con ella.

Tenían una linterna, que la llevaba Delphine, y un papel donde había una lista de objetos que tenían que encontrar por el bosque, que lo llevaba Cosima. Cada objeto llevaba un tipo de pinza con la cual debían agujerear la hoja al lado del nombre del objeto encontrado.

Llevaban ya un rato andando y habían encontrado dos de los diez totales.

– Mira, una casa en ruinas… – susurró Delphine con voz tenebrosa, a la morena le dio un escalofrío verla.

– Que mal rollo me da este sitio…

– ¿Escuchas eso? – volvió a susurrar la rubia, pero esta vez sorprendida.

– ¿El qué? – se agarró del brazo de Delphine. Sí, era una cagueta, lo admitía.

– Shhh… no hables tan fuerte, ven.

Entonces lo escuchó, un ruido de unas ramas partiéndose, pisadas del peor de los asesinos de niñas jóvenes en campamentos de verano, empezó a correr tirando de la mano de Delphine. Tras un rato corriendo se apoyó en un árbol intentando recuperar el aliento mientras la otra se reía suavemente.

– No te rías, te he salvado de una muerte segura, deberías estar agradeciéndomelo.

Entonces fue turno de que las dos pegaran un grito ahogado al quedarse totalmente a oscuras porque la linterna se apagó mágicamente. Un fantasma. Mucho peor, el fantasma de un ex asesino de niñas jóvenes en campamentos de verano.

– ¿Crees en los fantasmas? – escuchó el susurro de Delphine.

– Cállate, por favor. – intentó encontrar a la rubia a ciegas, estirando el brazo. Agarró su camiseta y la acercó a ella.

– ¿De verdad tienes miedo?

– Tú has gritado también. – y la escuchó reír.

– Al menos gracias a mí no vas a morir sin haber besado a Emma.

– No voy a morir.

– Tranquila, saldremos de esta, – notó una mano acariciando su pelo, y muy en el fondo debe reconocer que pensó que por favor fuera la de Delphine. – y podremos contar en televisión cómo dos chicas sobrevivieron a la furia de un terrible fantasma que rondaba en el campamento de Canadá, y como una de ella consiguió novia gracias a la otra.

– Tú no has tenido la misma suerte… no has besado a nadie hoy.

– Me divertían más las preguntas.

– Y mandar a hacer cosas a los demás.

– Y mandar a hacer cosas a los demás. – repitió la rubia, y aunque no la veía sabía que estaba sonriendo. – Aunque debo confesar que me he quedado con las ganas de dar algún beso.

Y entonces lo sintió, el cálido aliento de la rubia golpeando sus labios y su cuerpo pegándose al suyo. Sus manos automáticamente agarraron la cintura de la rubia, y jadeó por la presión que ejercía el cálido cuerpo de Delphine en el de ella. Como sentía sus caderas pegadas a las suyas, sus pechos contra los suyos, y, de repente, sus labios contra los suyos.

Pensó que se iba a caer al suelo, las piernas le fallaron, pero Delphine la agarró también de la cintura y la mantuvo contra el tronco del árbol. Era como el beso de una diosa, sus labios se movían sobre los suyos de una manera exquisita que la estaba haciendo suspirar.

– ¿De verdad me acabas de besar o estoy soñando? – apenas le había salido voz, pero la rubia si la escuchó.

– Por si no te ha quedado claro. – y volvió a besarla.

Esta vez la lengua de Delphine entró entre sus labios encontrando rápidamente la de la morena, que subió sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia agarrándola por el cuello, pegándola más a ella si se podía, respondiendo al beso que le volvía a regalar.

Sus dedos enredándose en los rizos de la nuca de la chica que devoraba su boca, agarrándolos, abriendo más su boca para que no quedara ningún rincón sin explorar por la rubia, haciendo que gimiera contra sus labios.

– Oh, joder…

Cosima pensaba que perdía la razón, empujó levemente a Delphine, para ahora llevar ella el mando, la pegó contra el tronco con fuerzas, escuchando como la otra jadeaba contra su boca antes de comenzar a besarla de nuevo sintiendo las manos de la rubia por su espalda bajando hasta agarrar su culo, pegándola a su cuerpo y gimiendo por estar tan sensibles.

Porque ningún sueño, ninguna fantasía de las que había tenido se podía comparar con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo besándola contra ese árbol.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Como triunfa Cosima, ¿no?

¿Qué os ha parecido?

A mi, personalmente, me está gustando mucho la experiencia de escribir el fanfic. Es raro, pero empiezo con una idea y al final son las protagonistas las que deciden que es lo que va a pasar, por eso me sorprende hasta a mí misma el final de los capítulos... Además, Delphine es un ser incontrolable, y Cosima simplemente se deja llevar, así que...

Gracias por el comentario de la chica anónima, que no puedo responderte en el review. Y gracias a los que leéis en las sombras.

Nos leemos el jueves 3


	7. Capitulo 7 Presente

_Capítulo 7. Presente._

¿Había sido un sueño o realmente Delphine la había besado la noche anterior? No necesitó respuestas, porque cuando vio entrar a la rubia por la puerta del comedor supo que había sido tan cierto como que se llamaba Cosima. Una sonrisa en la que atrapaba su labio inferior, y esa mirada de reojo mientras pasaba por su lado, haciendo a la morena suspirar.

– ¿Crees que la señorita Delphine se querrá casar conmigo? – le preguntó Dani que estaba a su lado tomándose un chocolate caliente.

– Yo creo que sí, porque tenéis los mismos pelos… – agarró un corto rizo del pequeño.

– ¡Pero si ella tiene pelos de mujer!

– Pelos de mujer, ¿eh?

– Claro, es distinto.

– ¿El qué es distinto? – preguntó una Delphine risueña a un Dani colorado mientras se sentaba frente a la morena.

– Le he dicho a la señorita Cosima que tus pelos son de mujer, que es distinto al pelo de hombre.

– Eso es verdad, Dani. – comentó Delphine mordiendo un croissant. – ¿Qué? – preguntó a la morena.

– ¿Un croissant? – sonrió burlona Cosima. – Que francés.

– ¿Un donut? Que americano. – contestó la rubia señalando el dulce de su plato.

– ¡Eh! – la morena frunció el ceño mientras le daba una patada bajo la mesa a la francesa, Dani se reía a carcajadas aunque no entendía nada, pero las peleas le hacían gracia.

– ¿Y tu pelo por qué es así? – el rubio cogió una de las rastas de Cosima y empezó a mirarlas de cerca.

– No sé, nací así. Raro, ¿eh? – Dani abrió mucho los ojos totalmente sorprendido de que un ser pudiera nacer con esos pelos mientras asentía, volviendo a mirar el extraño pelo de la morena. Las dos mujeres se miraron y se rieron divertidas.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Delphine se levantó y salió del comedor. Cosima se aseguró de que Dani estaba con James y salió corriendo del comedor viendo como la rubia entraba en su cabaña, se moría por besarla de nuevo.

Nada más abrió la puerta unos labios se presionaron contra los suyos, apoyándola en la puerta para cerrarla, y después escuchando un "click". Sus manos volvieron a enredarse en rizos rubios para atraerla más a ella, su lengua invadió la boca deseada y sus dientes mordieron labios hinchados.

La que parecía tener el mando en ese beso lo perdió, Cosima empezó a empujarla hacia atrás mientras seguía devorando su boca hasta que llegaron a su cama. La sentó, se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y siguió besándola. Nunca era suficiente cuando se trataba de besar a Delphine.

Entonces sintió las manos de la rubia agarrando fuerte su culo y sonrió al recordar cómo le gustaba hacer eso. La tumbó de otro empujón, inclinandose sobre ella, entrelazando sus piernas y empezó a besarle el cuello. Oh, el cuello de Delphine… Su lengua lo recorría y sus dientes lo mordían. Su mano derecha empezó a delinear el contorno del torso de la mujer que había debajo de ella, y cuando empezó a acariciar su muslo, lo agarró y lo levantó para pegarse bien a ella. El gemido que soltó Delphine no se lo esperaba.

– ¿Tan preparada estás? – susurró contra su boca.

– No te haces una idea de lo mojada que estoy ahora mismo… – no se acordaba de lo que echaba de menos esa voz excitada de acento francés. Cosima comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el centro de Delphine, escuchando otro gemido ahogado contra sus labios.

– Es una pena… – Cosima medio gimió, porque ella también estaba sintiendo placer con sus propios movimientos.

– ¿El qué es una pena? – las manos de la francesa pararon los movimientos de cadera de la morena y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

– Que tengamos que irnos ya… – sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía a ella también, porque no era normal los pinchazos que empezaba a sentir en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo.

– Uff… te odio.– la empujó, quitándosela de encima como si fuera lo más despreciable que había visto nunca. – Tú has empezado esto. – Cosima se empezó a reír.

– Te lo debía…

– Vale, muy bien. Pero esto no se hace, que lo sepas. ¿Ahora con qué cara voy a la piscina?

– Igual el agua te ayuda con el calentón. – uhhh… mirada asesina. Cosima se levantó de la cama rápido, podría ser fatal. La mirada cambió a otra, más traviesa.

– Bueno, al menos deja que me vaya con buen sabor de boca. – se levantó a la vez que agarraba la mano de la morena y la pegaba de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Y la besó muy lento. Quería un beso, que tierna, que mona, que… ¡joder!

– Mierda, Delphine… – fue un gemido-maldición mientras agarraba fuerte un brazo de la rubia para no caer al suelo. Porque Delphine hizo de las suyas.

Una hábil mano entro por sus pantalones y por su ropa interior, un dedo juguetón pasó entre sus pliegues, y salió sin más de sus pantalones para entrar en su boca.

– Has mejorado con los años, ma chérie…

Una mirada pícara mientras ese mismo dedo volvía a entrar entre sus labios, acompañado de una Cosima sin aliento mirando a la mujer que podía ser capaz de matarla si quisiera, porque ella dejaría que lo hiciera.

* * *

Hoy se iban los niños pequeños, vendrían sus padres a recogerlos así que hoy había fiesta-despedida en la piscina. Habían preparado la mesa con snacks, batidos, zumos y chuches. Cosima estaba metida en el agua, con sus brazos apoyados en el borde de la piscina y mirando a Delphine.

La rubia la miró justo en ese momento, y Cosima se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Era como si fuera esa niña de quince años otra vez, esa niña de quince años que disfrutó mucho del cuerpo de la francesa, y sonrió al recordar la sesión que tuvieron por la mañana. Estaba totalmente colada por ella.

– ¿Recordando buenos momentos?

– ¡Dios! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – se llevó la mano al pecho. – ¿Tienes algún chip instalado que te teletransporte?

– ¿Esas cosas se te ocurren a ti sola? – la rubia soltó una carcajada mientras se sumergía en el agua hasta sus hombros. Entonces una pelota cayó entre las dos, salpicándole agua a ambas.

– ¡Jugad con nosotros! – Cosima la agarró y empezó a nadar hacia donde estaba su grupo sumergiéndose bajo una red para estar en el lado de ellos. Sí, volleyball.

Delphine se puso junto a su grupo, frente al de Cosima. Había algunos del grupo de James dispersados entre ambos equipos. Y comenzaron a jugar.

La morena se puso a Dani a los hombros para que el pobre pudiera dar alguna vez a la pelota mientras de vez en cuando le hacía cosquillas en los pies haciendo reír al niño, mientras la rubia los miraba con una mirada tierna.

– ¿Alguna vez has pensado en formar una familia? – Cosima se atragantó con el zumo que estaba bebiendo.

– ¿Perdona? – preguntó ya recuperada mirando a la rubia que había frente a ella.

– Se te dan bien los niños. – sonrió.

– Sí, se me da bien mantenerlos lejos.

– No mientas, idiota. – Delphine empezó a jugar con una de sus rastas, haciendo que los ojos de ambas se conectaran. – Tus ojos a la luz del sol parecen verdes, son preciosos.

Cosima se limitó a mirarla y a devolverle la sonrisa, notando como jugaba ahora con varias rastas, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba internamente y pensaba las veces que había imaginado que tenía una familia. Una familia con niños de rizos rubios y ojos color avellana.

* * *

– Señorita Cosima, señorita Cosima… ven conmigo. – un Dani emocionado tiraba de su mano mientras la morena agarraba la bolsa que trajo el pequeño ese fin de semana. – Quiero presentarte a mi mamá. ¿Sabes que cuando era pequeña como yo también vino aquí?

– Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó Cosima interesada. – ¿Y se lo pasó bien?

– ¡SÍ!

– ¿Y tú te lo has pasado bien?

– ¡SÍ! – Dani soltó su mano y empezó a correr hacia una mujer que iba muy bien vestida, pelo corto castaño cobrizo. – ¡Mami! – La mujer en cuestión se giró hacia ellos, y Cosima se quedó de piedra al reconocer dos ojos verdes con pecas en la nariz.

– ¿Emma? – la mujer la miró, confirmando que, al menos se llamaba Emma, y el que hubiera estado allí de pequeña no daba lugar a dudas de que se trataba de la misma. – Soy Cosima, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

– ¿Cosima? – la castaña miró de arriba abajo a la morena mientras estaba abrazando a su hijo.

– Cosima es mi señorita, mami. –dijo Dani mirándola con orgullo.

– ¿Qué tal…? – un abrazo inesperado de la mujer le cortó la pregunta y Cosima le respondió el gesto.

– Cosima… – escuchó en su cuello. – He pensado tanto en ti… ¿cómo estás? – ahora la miraba a los ojos.

– Estoy bien, ya me ves. –intentó responder divertida guiñándole un ojo.

– Sí, ya te veo. – sus manos agarraron una de las rastas, y se sonrió. – Estás genial.

– ¡Señorita Delphine! – el pequeño Dani cortó el momento saltando encima de Delphine para abrazarla, la rubia le sonrió aceptando el abrazo.

– ¿Delphine también trabaja aquí?

– Sí. – Cosima se acercó al oído de Emma. – Digamos que tu hijo se ha enamorado de ella… –Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios mirándola. –pero es un secreto, eh.

– Hola, Emma, que casualidad. –Delphine la escaneó y luego miró a Cosima con una ceja levantada. Terrorífico. – Así que Dani es tu hijo, ¿eh?

– Sí, ¿qué tal se ha portado?

– Muy bien, ha sido el mejor niño del campamento, ¿verdad, colega? – Cosima le despeinó los pelos a un Dani que aun estaba enganchado a Delphine, que le dedicó otra mirada. Y ahora que estaba más cerca de ella le dio más miedo.

– Sí. Me he portado muuuuuy bien. – intensificó el "muy" con voz aguda acompañado de una gran sonrisa y sus brazos levantados.

– Oye, Dani, papá está en el coche, ¿quieres ir a saludarle? – Emma cogió a su hijo de brazos de Delphine y lo dejó en el suelo.

– ¡SÍ! – Dani salió corriendo.

– Cosima. – Emma volvió a levantarse quedando de cara a la morena, que era de su misma estatura.

– Dime. – la mujer empezó a buscar en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta.

– Aquí está mi número. – dijo entregándosela a la morena, que la aceptó. – Me gustaría que me llamaras algún día, ya sabes, para ponernos al día.

– Sí, claro.

Y con un beso en la mejilla de la morena y un movimiento de manos a la rubia se fue de allí. Una vez que desapareció de sus vistas Delphine agarró la tarjeta para mirarla, leyendo en voz alta.

– Inmobiliarias NY. – otra vez esa ceja hacia arriba. – Oh, y estará montada en el dólar y todo. – volvió a darle la tarjeta a Cosima.

No dijo nada más mientras se iba hacia otro lado. Que intenso todo. La morena corrió un poco tras ella y le agarró del brazo dándole la vuelta.

– ¿Estás enfadada? – preguntó.

– No. – contestó dando un tirón de su brazo para soltarse de la morena.

– ¿No? Pues que miedo cuando te enfades de verdad.

– Cállate. – dijo mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta y andaba hacia otro lado.

Cosima giró entre sus dedos la tarjeta de Emma. Esto había sido muy raro. Muy, muy raro.

* * *

De verdad que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el campamento no lo había hecho, pero el día de hoy había sido intenso. Ya era de madrugada, Delphine no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba metida, los niños y James dormían, y los demás trabajadores ya se habían ido a sus casas.

Ella decidió ir esa noche a su rincón secreto junto al lago, un sitio alejado y lleno de árboles. Sintiendo el olor a naturaleza y la tranquilidad del sonido de las pequeñas olas que formaba la brisa en el lago. Tumbada y fumando en la arena, intentando desconectar.

Entonces sintió el cuerpo de alguien tumbándose a su lado y se sentó rápidamente intentando apagar el cigarro.

– No hace falta que lo escondas, lo he visto ya. – Cosima se giró para ver a la francesa tumbada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y apoyada en sus propias manos que descansaban bajo su cabeza. Vale, no era su sitio secreto, era el sitio secreto de las dos. – A parte, ya eres mayorcita para hacer lo que te dé la gana.

¿Por qué estaba aun enfadada? Si no había hecho nada, ni que se hubiera tirado a Emma antes delante de su cara. Se volvió a tumbar en silencio y volvió a dar otra calada cerrando los ojos.

Mientras agarraba el cigarro con su mano derecha, notó que una mano cálida agarraba la izquierda, entrelazando dedos. Miró hacia ese lado y se encontró con los ojos de Delphine mirando su boca mientras soltaba el humo. Que la mujer era preciosa era un hecho verdadero, comprobado científicamente.

No lo pudo controlar, se acercó a ella y la besó muy lento, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la rubia, que se dejó besar por la morena. Estaba relajada gracias a la droga, que ya le estaba haciendo efecto. Y entonces la francesa rompió el beso, pero habló junto a sus labios.

– Ni se te ocurra acostarse con esa puta. – la volvió a besar, pero a Cosima se le escapo una risita. – ¿De qué te ríes?

– Estás celosa… – la situación le parecía muy divertida.

Delphine no contestó, se sentó y agarró la muñeca derecha de Cosima, acercándose a la boca el cigarro aun en la mano de la morena, tomando una larga calada.

– ¡Eh, eh! Si no estás acostumbrada a fumar esto no hagas eso. – Cosima también se sentó.

– ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre lo que he hecho y lo que no? – mientras hablaba salía levemente humo de su boca y la agarró del cuello de su camiseta, acercándosela a ella, y expulsando muy suave el humo dentro de la boca de la morena.

– Wow… – sonrió estúpidamente la morena. – Eso ha sido muy sexy.

– ¿Cuántos llevas? – Delphine le quitó el cigarro a Cosima y lo señaló.

– Este es el segundo…

La rubia volvió a llevárselo a los labios y mientras lo hacía Cosima enterró su rostro en el cuello de la otra, empezando a besarlo, sintiendo el pulso de Delphine en su lengua. La escuchó gemir y reír suavemente.

– Cosima…

– Es la primera vez que fumas maría, ¿verdad?

– Sí…

– Notas rápido los efectos… – aun hablaba contra su cuello, lamiéndolo.

– ¿Nos bañamos desnudas en el lago? – soltó.

– ¿Qué? – Cosima se separó de ella, y volvió a coger el cigarro. – No fumes más de esto. – Ambas se empezaron a reír.

Delphine se levantó y frente a los ojos de la otra mujer se quitó la camiseta, quedando en sujetador, y se quitó los pantalones, quedándose en las bragas más sexys que había visto Cosima jamás. Cuando la rubia se deshizo de su ropa interior quedando totalmente desnuda bajo la luz de la luna se le secó la boca a la morena.

– Oh, joder, Delphine… – sus ojos la recorrían, sus pechos desnudos y su bajo vientre, totalmente depilado. – Mierda, Delphine… – La rubia sonrió al escuchar la voz tan necesitada y empezó a andar hacia el lago. – Joder, qué culo. – murmuró entre dientes.

Cosima se terminó lo poco que quedaba de cigarro, y se empezó a desnudar torpemente y tirándolo todo al suelo, haciendo el mismo camino que había hecho la rubia hacia el lago.

– Oh, mierda, que fría está el agua. – soltó mientras se iba metiendo al agua muy lento. Delphine nadó hacia ella y quedó de pie frente a ella y empezó a observar su piel desnuda, mordiéndose el labio.

– A lo mejor el problema es que estás muy caliente… – El cuerpo de la rubia atrapó el suyo, soltó otro gemido al notar sus duros pezones contra su piel, las manos de la rubia mojadas por el agua recorriendo su cuerpo. – Ven conmigo…

Se separó de su cuerpo, y volvió a nadar alejándose de ella. Cosima se lanzó detrás de ella, y una vez el agua las cubría hasta los hombros, agarró a la rubia y la beso con urgencia. Porque la necesidad de sentir esos labios en ella era cada vez más insoportable.

Sus cuerpos se abrazaron, y sus manos recorrían piel desnuda. Delphine la agarró de los muslos y la levantó para que le rodeara la cintura. Ambas soltaron un gemido porque había más piel sensible contra piel. Los labios de la rubia bajaban por su cuello lamiéndolo mientras Cosima buscaba unos crecidos pechos franceses y los masajeaba sintiendo sus pezones endurecidos en las palmas de sus manos. Delphine gimió por el masaje y acarició los muslos de la morena para llegar hasta su culo, haciendo que su intimidad golpeara su abdomen, gimiendo al sentirlo completamente contra él, haciendo gemir a la morena.

– Joder, Delphine…

– ¿Te gusta? – susurró a su oído, volviendo a repetir el movimiento y consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

– Espera, espera, por favor. – Cosima agarró a Delphine por sus mejillas e hizo que la mirara, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, intentando recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hacerlo?

– Dios, Delphine, me muero por hacerlo. – le regaló otro beso. – Pero estoy algo colocada ahora mismo…

– Una mujer tiene sus necesidades… hace mucho que no lo hago… estoy muy caliente ahora mismo… – los dientes de Delphine pellizcaron el labio inferior de la morena.

– Me gustaría que cuando lo hiciéramos por primera vez tras tanto tiempo poder estar con todos los sentidos en tu cuerpo… – uff, le costó decir esa frase.

– Vale, está bien. – la morena pudo ver una sonrisa en la boca de la francesa. – Yo también lo prefiero así. – Se regalaron otro beso y decidieron salir del agua para no acabar congeladas.

Empezaron a andar hacia las cabañas, agarradas de las manos, soltando algunas risitas aun bajo el leve efecto de la droga. Cosima le pidió a la rubia que fuera a dormir con ella esa noche, al principio se resistió, pero acabo colándose en su cabaña.

Ambas tumbadas en la cama de la morena, robándose besos y caricias. Parecía que estaba en el paraíso, la rubia otra vez abrazada a ella, sus labios otra vez respondiendo a sus besos y sus manos acariciando un cuerpo cálido y suave. Entonces le vino algo a la cabeza.

– ¿Desde cuándo no lo haces? – susurró Cosima sin saber dónde se estaba metiendo.

– No sé exactamente. Pon un par de meses. – la rubia se entretuvo besándola cuando le devolvió la pregunta.

– ¿Yo? – Mierda… ¿verdad o mentira? Cosima entró en pánico, si había hecho una escena de celos la rubia con Emma, con la que no hubo nada, ¿qué haría si se enterara de lo de Lucía?

– ¿No te acuerdas? – empezó a reírse la rubia al no recibir respuesta, pero cuando la recibió toda risa terminó.

– Un par de días… – dijo Cosima con voz muy baja. Por favor que no se lo tome a mal.

– ¿Un par de días? – notó como el cuerpo de su lado se sentaba. Cosima alargó el brazo para encender la luz y no supo descifrar la cara de la rubia. – ¿Te has follado a alguien aquí en el campamento? – Oh, mierda… Joder. Un miedo terrible se apoderó del pequeño cuerpo de la chica con rastas.

– ¿Sí? – su respuesta fue una pregunta, intento sonreír para suavizar las cosas.

– ¿A quién te has follado si se puede saber? ¿Te has follado a James? ¿Te van ahora los hombres también o es que te dio pena y decidiste darle el gusto?

– ¿A James? No, a James no. Por Dios, a James no. – Tras salir del momento de asco mortal, y al estar recibiendo una mirada asesina de la rubia, Cosima se miró las manos antes de responder. – Lucía.

– ¿Lucía? – noto cómo la rubia intentaba dar con quién era Lucía, cuando abrió la boca sorprendida. – En dos semanas de campamento, ¿en serio, Cosima?

– Delphine… – la francesa se levantó de su lado cuando la morena intentó agarrar su mano. – Por favor… No es nada…

– ¿No es nada? Perdona, señorita "no es nada", pero si no recuerdo mal llevas desde el día uno tirándome los tejos. – Cosima se levantó también.

– Sí, y tú devolviéndomelos sin hacer nada tampoco. No estamos juntas, ¿por qué te enfadas? – Delphine abrió y cerró varias veces la boca para después fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Cuántas veces?

– ¿Cuántas veces qué?

– ¡¿Cuántas veces te la has tirado?! – exclamó, y pudo notar lágrimas en los ojos de la rubia. ¿Tristeza? ¿Rabia? ¿Ambas?

– Solo esa vez. – se intentó acercar para secarle una lágrima traicionera que cayó.

– No me toques. – se separó de ella y se apoyó en la pared. – ¿Y todas las veces que hemos hablado no has sido capaz de contarme que te gustaba esa?

– Vamos, Delphine. No te enfades por eso…

– Y supongo que ese día te la tirarías pero desde antes estaríais haciendo otras cosas, ¿no? Y yo pensando que entraba a tu cabaña para… – cortó la frase mirando cada esquina de la cabaña y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se deslizaba al suelo. – Dios, todo tiene sentido ahora. – murmuró contra la palma de sus manos.

– Delphine, lo siento si te ha molestado, no era mi intención. – Cosima se arrodilló a su lado y destapo la cara de la rubia, ahora viendo algunas lágrimas más sueltas.

– No me molesta, no eres de mi propiedad, Cosima. Me duele. – confesó mirándola a los ojos. – ¿Sabes qué es lo que me duele? – la morena negó con la cabeza al no poder articular palabras. – Me duele que te tires a una mujer y que al día siguiente me dediques una canción diciendo que me quieres besar. – Cosima agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo, entendiendo las razones de Delphine. – ¿A quién debo creer, Cosima? –la cabeza de la morena volvió a levantarse para observar a la chica. – Porque por una parte parece como un juego, parece que te diviertes con una y con otra, y que te quieres también divertir conmigo. Pero por otro lado, siento muchas cosas… – cerró los ojos respirando hondo. – Siento cosas que ya había sentido antes. – volvió a mirar directamente a la morena. – ¿A quién debo creer, Cosima? – Volvió a repetir. – ¿Creo a la razón o a mi corazón?

 **Notas:**

 **Gracias a los que leéis en las sombras, a los que seguís la historia y a los que dais a favorito. Me ayudáis a seguir.**


	8. Capítulo 8 Pasado

**_Advertencia:_ el próximo capítulo contiene alguna escena de contenido erótico.**

 _Capítulo 8. Pasado._

Era muy raro. Era muy, muy raro. Delphine y ella se habían besado. Y no un beso cualquiera. Habían tenido una buena sesión de besos muy excitantes contra el tronco de ese árbol del bosque tenebroso. Y, joder, como besaba la francesa. Esa noche sí que había dormido bien. Sí, señor.

Al despertarse por la mañana salió corriendo de la cabaña para no ver a la rubia, porque tenía una mezcla de vergüenza y ganas de besarla otra vez que no sabía manejar. Había estado con pocas chicas, se había enamorado de muchas, sí; pero estar, estar, con dos. Y nunca llegó a nada más. Era virgen. Ridículamente virgen. Nunca jamás había sentido lo que había sentido con Delphine contra ese árbol. Se había puesto muy caliente, muy cachonda, muy burra… como se quiera decir. La cosa es que esa excitación nunca la había sentido.

– Hola, Cosima. – pegó un grito llevándose la mano al pecho. Muy metida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba paseando por la entrada principal del campamento, frente al mapa, y que Emma acababa de incorporarse junto a ella. – ¿Dando un paseo matutino? – se rió.

– Emma…

Esa era otra. Emma. Ayer se habían besado también, y le gustó bastante, pero no en los extremos como Delphine. Con Delphine el termómetro del gusto explotó. Miró los labios de la chica y la sonrisa con ese diente ligeramente doblado, y le devolvió el gesto.

– ¿Has desayunado ya? – la morena negó con la cabeza. – ¿Y tu melliza?

– ¿Mi melliza?

– Ya sabes, Delphine. Siempre estáis juntas. – se extrañó la morena de pelo corto al no verla a su lado.

– Ah, no sé, creo que aun dormía. ¿Tú has desayunado? – devolvió la pregunta.

Solo quería que no se hablara de Delphine. Porque hablar de Delphine le llevaba al momento en el que se estaban liando contra el árbol, en las manos de la rubia acariciando su cuerpo y en los gemidos que salían de su boca. Y todo eso le llevaba a sentir un calor horrible en su entrepierna que estaba descubriendo ahora y que no sabía cómo controlarlo.

Se sentaron a desayunar Emma y Cosima, la chica le estaba contando una anécdota de cuando era pequeña y se reían ambas a carcajadas cuando la cara de la morena de gafas cambió al ver a Delphine entrando por la puerta. Maravillosa, como un ángel caminando hacia donde se encontraban ellas, sonriéndole como sólo ella le sonreía. Emma se percató del cambio en su amiga y se giró para encontrarse con la rubia.

– Emma… –saludó primero. – Cosima… – sonrió a la morena que sentía que se le empañaban hasta las gafas con el calor que hacía allí de repente.

Porque sus ojos nada más podían mirar esos labios, su increíble cuello, sus suaves manos… Esas manos la tocaban muy bien… Empezó a reírse nerviosa y Delphine volvió a irse para coger su desayuno.

– ¿Por qué lo sigues negando? – preguntó bajito Emma al ver cómo la otra babeaba tras la visión de la francesa. Cosima la miró, pero no respondió nada volviéndose a centrar en su desayuno.

* * *

Clases de sexualidad. No, por favor. Ese no era un buen día para hablar de sexo.

Ahí estaba Cosima, sentada entre Emma y Delphine en la arena, entre todas las cabañas que había en el campamento. Hacía frío esa tarde, y se sacaron unas mantas, su manta la compartía entre las tres chicas. Y se quería morir. Porque ella iba de valiente, de sabelotodo, de experta del sexo. Pero no lo era, no tenía ni idea. Miró a la derecha a la rubia, que la miró de reojo sonriendo divertida. Si no sabría ni por dónde empezar... Suspiró y empezó a mirar por todos lados intentando buscar una salida, pero no había escapatoria posible.

Y estaban hablando ahora de la masturbación. Hablando de la masturbación y Emma tenía una mano en el muslo izquierdo de la morena, acariciándoselo. No entendía nada, nada. Y mientras hablaban de cómo se masturbaban los hombres pues ni caso. Pero cuando empezaron a hablar de la masturbación femenina pues la cabeza de Cosima empezaba a imaginar cosas, se imaginaba a Delphine tocándose y otra vez estaba el calor ese en su entrepierna. Y Emma no ayudaba nada, parecía que la chica quería practicar los movimientos que decían los monitores con su pierna.

La miró mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, intentó decir con la mirada un "por favor, para", pero parece que no controlaba eso de hablar con los ojos, porque Emma de repente no era tímida. ¿Dónde estás, Emma tímida? Sus dedos bajaron hasta su ingle, y subieron otra vez hacia la parte superior de su muslo. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? Su mano buscó la de la chica y la agarró. Emma sonrió entrelazó sus dedos y así se quedaron. Cosima podía respirar de nuevo.

– ¿Y qué razones creéis que tenemos los humanos para querer masturbarnos?

– Para dormir mejor. – soltó Paul, haciendo que algunos soltaran una carcajada.

– Para bajar el calentón. – acento francés, y otra mano en su muslo, ahora el derecho. A Cosima se le secó la boca al ver la mirada que le echaba Delphine una vez que giró la cabeza al notar el contacto.

Deseo que terminara eso pronto, por favor. ¿A quién se lo tenía que pedir? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta los seres superiores que lo estaba pasando mal y que si Delphine decía o hacía algo más la muerte era inminente?

– Y supongo que todos sabéis como se hace el amor entre parejas heterosexuales… No vamos a preguntar quién lo ha hecho ya y quién no. Pero, ¿cómo lo hacen las parejas homosexuales? – la mirada de Taylor se posó en Cosima.

Cosima no está disponible en estos momentos, una mano estaba matándola lentamente, por favor deja su mensaje después de la señal, gracias.

No, no, si iban a hablar de sexo lésbico, debía parar esa mano. Con la única que le quedaba libre, porque una estaba ya ocupándose de Emma, agarró la mano de Delphine.

– No soy una experta, pero... – habló Lily. – los hombres con sexo anal. – Taylor asintió.

– Entre otras cosas. – contestó. – ¿Y las mujeres? – Taylor volvió a mirarla, parecía que estaba empeñada en que hablara la morena.

– Las chicas, – empezó la rubia. No, ella no. El que sea menos ella. – lo hacen usando sus manos, – Delphine empezó a mover un dedo entre los de la morena. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué me haces esto, señor? ¿Qué te he hecho si he sido una buena cristiana? – simulando una penetración, – continuó metiendo y sacando su dedo de un puño tenso de la morena. – acariciando el clítoris…

– Parece que Delphine sabe mucho sobre acostarse con tías. – comentó Michael.

– Bueno, tampoco hace falta ser un genio para saber qué pueden hacer dos chicas si no hay un pene de por medio. – le contestó Delphine.

Cosima estaba blanca, ¿en dónde se había metido? Quería irse de allí, porque ya no solo era calor, ya eran pinchazos que llegaban hasta a doler. Soltó las manos de las dos chicas y entrelazó las suyas propias intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

– ¿Cosima, estás bien? – preguntó Rick.

– La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada.

– O que te has puesto cachonda con lo que ha dicho Delphine… como es bollera. –empezó a reírse un chico. Cosima levantó la mirada y vio que era Michael. Que pesado, y que pervertido era ese chico.

– Cállate, Michael. – soltó Delphine, tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba seriamente.

– Eso, Michael, no faltes el respeto. – contestó Rick. – Cosima, si quieres ir al baño o algo, ve y nosotros seguimos. – La morena asintió y empezó a levantarse.

– ¿Te acompaño? – parecía preocupada pero Cosima le negó a la rubia que lo hiciera. Y se fue de allí para intentar calmarse.

* * *

Prefería eso mil veces antes que otra clase de sexualidad. Sí, Cosima acababa de decir que prefería pasar miedo antes que entrar otra vez a escuchar hablar de sexo. Porque otra vez estaban todos, sentados alrededor de una hoguera y los más valientes contaban una historia de miedo. No era la única cagueta allí, obvio, Emma estaba aterrada también, agarrándola del brazo. Ya no tenía tantas ganas de jueguecitos por lo que se veía.

De momento estaba soportando todas las historias que contaban, pero Delphine empezó a contar una historia que la dejó de nuevo blanca, y entonces no supo qué prefería si el miedo o el sexo.

\- Una joven debe pasar la noche sola en su casa. Su única compañía es la de su perro: un perro fiel y cariñoso que siempre está a su lado. Poco tiempo antes de de acostarse, ella escucha en la radio que un loco peligroso se ha escapado del hospital psiquiátrico. La joven se asusta. El hospital psiquiátrico está próximo a su casa y está asustada, pero sabe que el perro siempre estará a su lado y la alertará si pasa algo raro. El perro siempre duerme al lado de su cama y ella cada vez que sacaba la mano de la cama, éste se la lamía. Durante la noche, la chica se despertó al escuchar ruidos extraños que venían del cuarto de baño. – miró a Cosima y a Emma. – TIK… TIK… TIK… Se asustó, pero no había oído a su perro ladrar así que no se sobresaltó. Sacó la mano para ver si el perro seguía a su lado y, efectivamente, allí estaba él, que le lamió la mano. A la mañana siguiente la chica se sorprende de no ver al perro a su lado, pero piensa que quizás tenía hambre y estaba abajo, junto a su comida. Le llama... pero el perro no contesta. Extrañada va al cuarto de baño para lavarse un poco. Al llegar allí aterrorizada descubre a su perro degollado en la bañera. TIK… TIK… TIK… Las gotas de sangre del perro cayendo sobre la bañera de la chica. Sobre el espejo, con sangre, había una frase escrita que la dejó aún más blanca: "Los hombres también sabemos lamer".

* * *

Joder, mierda… Cosima estaba en su cama, la rubia en la suya. No paraba de pensar en la historia del perro, maldita historia, maldito loco, maldita Delphine…

– Delphine… – la llamó.

– ¿Tienes miedo? –la escuchó preguntar desde arriba.

– ¿Puedes bajar? – se limitó a contestar. Escuchó cómo se movía en su cama y luego vio un cuerpo se materializaba en las sombras. – Por favor, entra ya. – Cosima levantó las sabanas para que Delphine se colara dentro con ella, porque aunque supiera que era la rubia, las sombras no le agradaban en ese momento.

– Cosima, lo siento. – la escuchó decir mientras se tumbaba a su lado. La morena se pegó a ella abrazándola, escondiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y los rizos de su amiga.

– No lo sientas, has contado una historia terrorífica y ya sabes que me asusto con nada. – sintió como acariciaba su pelo intentando tranquilizarla.

– No hablo de la historia de miedo. – Cosima salió de su escondite, para quedar cara a cara con la rubia, apenas podía ver su rostro, una leve luz proveniente de la luna entraba por la mini ventana que había casi en el techo de la cabaña, estaban ahí por mera cuestión de intimidad, pero sí podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, y la silueta de su cara. La veía mejor en la cama de arriba, la verdad, ya que la ventana estaba justo al lado.

– ¿De qué hablas entonces? – la mente de la morena estaba tan bloqueada por el terror que no daba a más.

– Hablo de lo que ha pasado en la clase de sexualidad. He sido una calentona, lo sé, pero no sabía que iba a llegar a tanto. Lo siento.

– No, no te preocupes. – simplemente contestó Cosima, no quería volver al tema.

– Cosima… – susurró. – no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso… – otra vez las taquicardias, porque claro, el beso volvió a la mente de la morena.

– Yo tampoco. – ya está, ya lo había dicho, y un dedo de Delphine delineó sus labios, a Cosima se le olvidó ya la historia de terror.

– ¿Puedo besarte? – la escuchó preguntar, y se rió un poco por la situación tan rara.

– Delphine, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. – confesó

Y Delphine no necesitó más invitación. Dejó su mano en la nuca de la morena, y la acercó a su rostro, besándola de nuevo. Era un beso lento, se estaban reconociendo, sus labios moviéndose deliciosamente sobre los de la otra. Las manos de Cosima rodearon la cintura de la rubia mientras se tumbaba de espaldas y la arrastraba con ella, haciendo que quedara sobre ella y con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de la morena.

El beso fue cogiendo potencia, la lengua de Delphine era toda una experta ya en colarse entre sus labios, y se movía increíblemente bien contra la suya. Acarició la espalda de la rubia haciendo que ésta la arqueara haciendo que ambas soltaran un jadeo contra la boca de la otra.

– Cosima… me pones mucho… Llevo todo el día deseando tocarte… – hizo que giraran y pegó a Cosima a su cuerpo agarrándola de sus caderas.

– Joder, Delphine…

Dejó caer su cabeza otra vez en el cuello de la rubia, y otra vez estaba ahí, ese calor insoportable entre sus piernas.

– ¿Te pongo yo a ti? – volvió a repetir el movimiento, pero esta vez ella levantando sus caderas para que golpeara con las suyas.

– Mucho. – pegó sus labios al cuello de Delphine, porque es que los jadeos se estaban convirtiendo en gemidos. Lo besó y mordió para ahogar otro gemido que se escapó de entre sus labios cuando el movimiento se repitió otra vez más, y la escuchó a ella gemir también.

– Quiero tocarte, Cosima. –la voz de Delphine hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y notó como unas manos se colaban dentro de su camiseta, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

– Joder, Delphine… espera, un momento, por favor. – se separó de ella, cayendo de espaldas en el otro lado de la cama intentando respirar como una persona normal.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he vuelto a pasar? Lo siento, Cosima.

– No sé qué me pasa, Delphine. Es todo nuevo, es todo muy raro para mi cuerpo.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Jamás me había sentido así.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – ahora la mano de Delphine estaba en su vientre, sobre su camiseta, acariciándolo, sin ninguna intención en un principio, pero el resultado era una morena otra vez perdiendo la capacidad de respirar.

– Tengo mucho calor, y noto mucho… ya sabes... eso. – confesó, sabiendo que seguramente sonaba estúpida. – Nunca me había sentido así.

– ¿Nunca? – la voz de sorpresa de Delphine le confirmó que sonaba estúpida.

– He perdido todo, ¿verdad? – dejó de notar la mano de la rubia en su tripa, y llevó su mano a su cabeza.

– No tenemos por qué hacer nada. Me pasaría toda la noche besándote y estaría bien con ello. – la besó suavemente en los labios. – Pero tengo una pregunta…

– Dispara.

– ¿Te has masturbado alguna vez, Cosima? – otro escalofrío, porque sus labios susurraron acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja.

– No… – contestó sintiendo ahora los labios de Delphine de nuevo sobre los suyos. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Por lo nerviosa que estabas en la clase de esta tarde. – el beso cambió a otro distinto, más profundo. – ¿Quieres masturbarte ahora? – contra sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior y volviéndose a poner sobre ella, pero esta vez separando sus piernas con las manos y colocándose entre ellas. – Quiero escucharte mientras te tocas… – movió sus caderas provocando un gemido en la morena. – Quiero que me digas lo mojada que estás por mí… – y repitió el movimiento.

Esta mujer era un arma letal, porque no había nacido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sino habría sido contratada para acabar con todo hombre que viviera.

Delphine quería que se tocara, su respiración era cada vez más pesada, porque la rubia sabía cómo moverse, sabía cómo besarla, en qué punto exacto para hacerla temblar, para hacerla sudar.

La volvió a besar en los labios, era muy fuerte lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, los movimientos acompañando a lo que lograba provocar con sus bocas unidas la estaba volviendo loca. Entonces la rubia volvió a repetir el "tócate" y su mano le hizo caso. Dejó de besarla, impaciente porque lo hiciera, sintiendo los movimientos de la morena, como su brazo se colaba entre sus cuerpos y como notaba su mano metiéndose en sus pantalones, y como la rozaba a ella también, ya que estaban muy cerca sus cuerpos.

– Dime lo que sientes. – ahora fue la rubia la que escondió su cara en el cuello de Cosima.

– Delphine… – sus dedos llegaron a una zona muy sensible.

– ¿Estás mojada? – la escuchó contra su cuello. Mojada era poco para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en sus dedos en ese momento.

– Mucho.

– ¿Por mí?

– Por ti.

– Mueve tu mano sobre tu clítoris. – le ordenó, y mientras la movía podía sentir el calor que desprendía la rubia, porque el dorso de su mano la estaba acariciando a ella, que seguía moviendo levemente sus caderas arriba y abajo.

– Delphine… – volvió a decir su nombre, porque eso era por ella. Empezó a acariciar con movimientos circulares donde más le estaba dando placer, arqueando su espalda.

Soltó un gemido cuando notó la mano de Delphine bajando por su propio cuerpo y colándose en sus pantalones, y el largo gemido que soltó la rubia ya fue demasiado, como si fuera un animal herido, y la notó temblar sobre ella.

– Cosima… jamás he estado así. – una hambrienta boca empezó a besar la de Cosima.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, besándose, depositando gemidos en la boca de la otra y tocándose a sí mismas cada vez más rápido. Y la morena empezó a sentirlo, como empezaba en su vientre una calidez muy agradable y como acababa toda esa calidez sobre su mano. Y a los segundos un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre el suyo.

Los rizos de Delphine estaban sobre su cara haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, sus cuerpos intentando recuperar el aliento. Entonces sintió la mano de la francesa saliendo de sus pantalones y colándose bajo la camiseta de Cosima. Se estremeció al sentir esos dedos tan húmedos en su vientre.

– ¿Te gusta? – le acariciaba muy lento.

– Sí.

Mientras sentía como realizaba un camino húmedo en su abdomen, se le vino algo a la mente, no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, simplemente lo hizo. Sacó su mano de sus pantalones para agarrar la muñeca de la mano traviesa de la rubia, que sintió también su humedad en ella. Y se llevó esos dedos a los labios lamiéndolos.

– Merde… – voz ronca hablando en francés más un sabor exquisito en su lengua, era demasiado perfecto el momento para la morena.

Introdujo los dos dedos húmedos dentro de su boca y gimió al notar mejor el sabor de Delphine. La rubia estaba muy tensa, la notaba respirar muy rápido, cada vez más cerca de ella. Una lengua salió para lamer un dedo de ella, y con mucha habilidad logró meterlo entre sus labios también, mientras los demás dedos aun agarraban la muñeca de Delphine.

– ¿Te gusta? – ahora fue el turno de la morena de preguntarlo.

– Cuando lo pruebe en directo me voy a correr sin que me toques. – no sabía si lo decía en serio o fue una frase para volverla a encender. La cosa es que consiguió lo segundo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó?**  
 **Gracias a los que leen en las sombras, a los comentarios y a los que seguís y dais favorito a la historia.**  
 **Nos leemos el Jueves (advertencia 2: id preparándoos...).**


	9. Capítulo 9 Presente

**Advertencia: en algún capítulo iba a pasar... ESTE es el capítulo. Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 9. Presente._

– Delphine, ¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos besamos? – andaban de la mano entre árboles apartadas de las cabañas, mientras con la mano libre sujetaba una linterna.

Todo era muy raro, porque de repente notaba como los sentimiento de Delphine hacia ella eran muy reales. Al principio esos ataques de celos le resultaron graciosos cuando eran con Emma, ahora le habían dado un poco de miedo con lo de Lucía, pero a medida que hablaba se daba cuenta de que, aunque la rubia no lo admitiera, y sabía que le costaba bastante decirlo, tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella. Porque la Delphine que conseguía ponerla de cero a cien en solo un segundo, la mujer sexy de alto voltaje era una mujer sensible y que podía llegar a enamorarse. Y sonrió porque parecía que ella lo podía conseguir, porque ella soñaba con conseguirlo.

Durante varios días casi no la vio, la rubia estuvo evitándola casi todo el tiempo estando ambas más centradas en las actividades del campamento, pero consiguió que fuera con ella a dar una vuelta por el bosque esa noche, y el no haber hablado con ella durante esos días también las ayudó a ordenar sus pensamientos de todo lo que había pasado.

– Sí, claro que me acuerdo de nuestro primer beso. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – Cosima sonrió, y antes de que pasaran un árbol, se apoyó contra él atrayendo a la rubia a su cuerpo.

– ¿Sabes que fue justo aquí? – Delphine empezó a mirar alrededor, vio lo que quedaba de la casa en ruinas a lo lejos y sonrió. – Siento lo de Lucía, Delphine.

– Cosima, ¿sabes qué? Olvidémoslo. Disfrutemos de este tiempo que vamos a estar juntas, y, no sé tú, pero a mí se me ocurren muchas formas de poder "disfrutarlo". –levantó su ceja mordiéndose el labio levemente.

La morena se lamió los labios mientras la rubia se iba inclinando, presionándose contra su cuerpo, y finalmente besándola. El beso fue directo, nada más los labios se rozaron una lengua entró en la boca de la morena. Era un beso húmedo y profundo. Y Cosima no se quejó en absoluto, devolviéndole el beso.

– También recuerdo lo caliente que te pusiste … Lo fácil que era ponerte a cien… – dijo la rubia a su oído mientras bajaba hacia su cuello.

– Sigue siendo fácil cuando la que lo haces eres tú.

La rubia agarró la pierna de la otra y se la puso a la altura de la cintura mientras se separaba de su cuello con una sonrisa. Cosima rodeó el cuello de la francesa y dando un salto rodeó su cintura con ambas piernas, haciendo que Delphine la sujetara con sus manos y apretando aún más sus cuerpos contra el tronco. La volvió a besar haciendo que la morena se derritiera en ese beso, porque de repente hacía mucho calor allí, y la rubia sabía lo que estaba consiguiendo.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella, movimientos precisos, muy bien controlados, directos al centro de la que estaba contra el árbol, haciendo que gimiera contra su boca, que enredara sus dedos en los rizos que comenzaban en su nuca. Una de las manos de la francesa se coló bajo su camiseta, subiendo hacia sus pechos y agarrando uno de ellos por encima del sujetador.

– Delphine, llévame a la cama. – le ordenó.

– Será un placer. – sonrió.

Volvieron a andar hacia las cabañas con sus manos de nuevo agarradas, Delphine le golpeaba con las caderas de vez en cuando y ambas reían. Entraron en la de la rubia y Cosima giró la llave para asegurarse que ningún fisgón entraba por casualidad. Giró sobre sus talones y sonrió al ver las manos de Delphine en la cintura de su pantalón tirando de ella hacia la cama y luego agarrando el final de su camiseta.

– ¿Tienes prisas? ¿Vas luego a algún lado? – preguntó pícara.

– Cállate. – se empezó a reír y levantó sus brazos para que la rubia se deshiciera de su camiseta, se quedó quieta mirando como la rubia la miraba de arriba abajo el torso. – ¿Podemos dejar la luz encendida? – Cosima se acercó a ella y la besó.

– Sí. – dijo contra sus labios antes de volver a besarla, y la empujó contra la cama suavemente, dejándola sentada. – Es lo bueno de no tener literas, que ahora podemos tener más libertad de movimientos.

– Y probar otras posturas. – levantó la ceja mientras acercaba a la morena agarrándola de sus caderas y lamiendo su vientre hacia arriba desde el ombligo.

– Mmmm… – los dedos se enredaron en los rizos, acercándola a ella, mientras ahora notaba besos húmedos por todo su vientre. Notó las manos de Delphine subiendo por su espalda y desabrochando su sujetador, pero se echó hacia atrás con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos. – ¿Qué?

– Desnúdate para mí.

– Eso está hecho.

Cosima bajó los tirantes de su sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo, sonriendo al ver como la rubia se lamía los labios. Un gesto con su mano señalando la parte de debajo de su cuerpo y luego haciendo girar su dedo con su ceja levantada. Demasiado sexy como para decirle que no. Cosima giró sobre sí misma y empezó a bajarse los pantalones y luego la ropa interior dejando caer todo en el suelo otra vez.

El cuerpo de Delphine volvió a estar pegado a su espalda, sus manos acariciando su cintura y llegando al abdomen, subiendo hasta estar bajo sus pechos. Esa escena le recordaba mucho a una de unos días atrás. Retiró con su mano algunas rastas de Cosima, dejando libre su cuello para poder besarlo largamente. Las manos de la morena agarraron por el dorso las de la rubia y las terminó de poner sobre sus pechos, apretando y sintiendo la suave palma de la rubia en ellos junto a un gemido en su cuello.

– Te han crecido tanto… – susurró con voz ronca y empezó a masajear los pechos en sus manos, dando pequeñas mordidas en el hombro de la morena.

– No te pases… – medio gimió, medio rió Cosima. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

– Es la verdad. – Delphine miraba sus pechos, que volvían a estar en sus manos. Y se inclinó para capturar los labios de la morena.

– Te sobra mucha ropa, Delphine…

– Eso también es verdad. – sonrió la rubia, que sentó a una mujer que la miraba expectante en la cama.

Delphine se alejó un par de pasos de ella, y bajo la mirada de la morena se empezó a desnudar. Muy lento para el gusto de Cosima, pero muy bien. La francesa se desnudaba muy bien. Movía sus caderas mientras se iba deshaciendo de una prenda tras otra, hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

– Joder, ven aquí. – las manos de Cosima agarraron su cintura y la tumbó en la cama, poniéndose ella encima y besándola profundamente. Piel con piel y los cinco sentidos activados. – Estás más suave que nunca. – confirmó la morena mientras sus manos delineaban todo el cuerpo de la rubia, que jadeó como respuesta porque sus pechos estaban siendo tratados estupendamente en ese momento.

Se dedicó largamente a investigar el cuerpo que había creado Delphine con los años con sus manos en un principio, pero luego fue bajando con su boca. En sus pechos se entretuvo un largo tiempo, tenían toda la noche, no tenía por qué darse prisas. Su lengua acariciaba sus pezones, notaba como se endurecían más dentro de su boca, arañándolos con sus dientes haciendo que la rubia agarrara su cabeza mientras le dedicaba a sus oídos suaves gemidos.

Siguió bajando, haciendo un camino con su boca hacia el ombligo, bajando por el hueso de su cadera, besando su pubis mientras abría sus piernas con las manos. Qué bien olía la rubia.

Lamió su ingle, notando que la rubia estaba lubricando mucho, y sonrió mientras limpiaba esa zona con su lengua, disfrutando de su sabor. Bajo por su pierna hasta llegar a su tatuaje del lirio, que también le dedicó un beso. Y volvió a escalar por su cuerpo, buscando su boca, que la estaba esperando.

– Cosima, no sé si voy a poder estar muy callada…

– No me digas eso…

– No, no, no lo digo para parar. – intentó explicar la rubia.

– Yo tampoco me refería a eso. – sonrisa traviesa de Cosima, y Delphine entendió que el imaginársela no-muy-callada le gustó.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras la mano de Cosima bajaba entre sus cuerpos, acariciando sus pechos, su vientre, llegando al lugar que desprendía tanto calor. Bajó más, mientras la rubia la rodeaba con sus piernas y la acercaba más a ella.

– Hazme el amor, Cosima. – Qué bien sabía decir su nombre, que bien usaba las palabras.

Delphine notó como dos dedos de la morena se colaban entre sus labios inferiores, acariciándola de abajo arriba, de arriba abajo, vuelta a empezar… Cerró los ojos mientras se mordía el labio amortiguando un poco el gemido que acababa de soltar.

– Delphine… – gimió la morena contra el hombro de la rubia al notar su humedad, lo lista que estaba para ella, lo hinchado que estaba su clítoris por ella.

Empezó a acariciarlo mientras movía también sus caderas, la francesa enterraba sus dedos entre las rastas de Cosima mientras levantaba sus caderas para buscar mayor contacto. La morena la observaba, le encantaba ver la cara de placer de la rubia, eso era así, y le encantaban también los pequeños gestos que hacía cuando empezaba a tentarla acariciando su entrada notando como las caderas de la chica se levantaban y un gimoteo salía de entre sus labios.

Estaba tan mojada, tan dilatada, que introdujo dos dedos dentro de ellas sin ningún problema. Los dejó dentro de ella, notando todas las sensaciones que le producía, notando como la recibía Delphine, como su cuerpo estaba respondiendo, empezando moviendo sus dedos muy lento.

Se quedó sorprendida mirando a la rubia, soltando un jadeo cuando la rubia casi dolorosamente se giró para quedar ella sobre ella, comenzando a mover sus caderas apoyada en sus piernas para crear un movimiento de entrada y salida de los dedos de la mujer que había bajo su cuerpo.

Apoyó sus manos en los muslos de la morena, sonriendo mientras seguía soltando gemidos observando como Cosima mantenía sus ojos en cómo entraba dentro de ella, mientras respiraba cada vez de forma más pesada manteniendo sus labios separados.

– Otro. – la morena la miró boquiabierta aún, todavía muy bloqueada por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, esa postura la pilló por sorpresa. – Otro, Cosima. Por favor.

Cosima introdujo un tercero y escuchó a la rubia gemir grave mientras paraba sus movimientos. La morena agarró con su mano libre la cintura de la chica, y empezó a moverla sobre ella otra vez.

Pronto Delphine volvió a moverse sobre ella, esta vez agarrando los hombros de la morena, y menos mal, porque Cosima se tuvo que enderezar y tapar la boca de la rubia con su mano mientras seguía haciéndole el amor.

– Nos van a escuchar…

Delphine habló contra la palma de su mano, y solo escuchó un balbuceo. Le pareció una imagen muy fogosa, notaba el aliento de ella en su mano, sus ojos cerrados, pequeñas gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo y sus movimientos la estaban volviendo loca.

La rubia se deshizo de la mano que había tapando su boca para besarla apasionadamente, y cada vez le costaba más moverse sobre ella debido a los pequeños espasmos que producía su cuerpo. Cosima le rodeó la cintura y volvió a tumbarla en la cama para estar ella de nuevo arriba y volver a tener el control. Muy rápido, rápido y profundo, y los dientes de Delphine apretándose cada vez más fuerte en su hombro. Empezó a temblar, y con unas leves sacudidas que Cosima adoraba notó el mayor de los orgasmos que había tenido nunca.

La morena sonreía mirando como la otra se recuperaba y soltaba un jadeo ahogado cuando volvió a estar vacía. A penas podía moverse la rubia, intentó buscar a ciegas alguna rasta de la otra para acercarla a ella y besarla, pero de repente no había nadie sobre ella.

– ¿Cosima? – abrió los ojos para ver donde había ido, pero los volvió a cerrar cuando sintió que sus piernas volvían a abrirse y sentía un aliento sobre esa parte que ahora estaba bastante satisfecha y escuchó un gemido que provenía de la morena, un gemido que ya conocía muy bien. – ¿Te gusta? – abrió los ojos para mirarla entre sus piernas con esa mirada intensa de deseo, mientras sus manos masajeaban el interior de sus muslos.

– Joder, sí. – y nada más decirlo abrió su boca para cubrir con ella la intimidad de la rubia, que volvió a gemir largamente debido a que esa zona estaba muy sensible en esos momentos.

Las manos de Delphine bajaron por su cuerpo, notando que no solo estaba sensible en esa zona, sino que todo su cuerpo se estremecía si era tocado. Agarró varias rastas, sintiéndolas en su mano, y levantó sus caderas al notar como la morena succionaba fuerte.

– Oh, merde, Cosima… – la pegó más a ella y empezó a mover sus caderas contra su boca. – Je suis… oh… mon dieu…

Se mordió el labio muy fuerte, muy fuerte porque estaba a punto, muy rápido. Pero es que Cosima estaba haciendo milagros con su lengua.

– No lo aguantes… – escuchó a Cosima con su boca aun trabajando en su intimidad, y un dedo colándose otra vez dentro de ella y curvándose en su interior. Y explotó.

Dejó que su cuerpo respondiera como estaba deseando hacerlo, agarrando la cabeza de Cosima, flexionando su abdomen y volviendo a caer pesadamente sobre la cama, notando a la morena escalando por su cuerpo con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

La besó, y notó toda la boca y barbilla de la morena mojada. Paró el beso mirándola sorprendida, y escuchó una risita de Cosima mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo.

– Pero…

– Ha sido fantástico, Delphine. – pellizcó el cuello de esta con los dientes y se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirarla de nuevo, esta vez una mirada cálida que hizo que a Delphine se le hinchara el pecho y subiera su mano para acariciar a la morena. – Te quiero, Delphine.

La rubia volvió a besarla muy lento, notando un sabor invasor en la boca de la chica, y sonrió en el beso, porque sí que había sido fantástico. Giraron de nuevo para que Delphine quedara al mando de la situación. Porque había sido muy raro que la rubia se haya dejado hacer la primera, le encantaba estar ella controlando la situación siempre. Cosima rodeó a la rubia por el cuello y la acercó más a ella mientras la besaba, malditos besos de la francesa.

Esos besos cada vez iban más abajo, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos… Qué bien besaba la rubia sus pechos, qué bien agarraba sus pezones y qué bien los mordía.

– Joder, Delphine… – la mano de Cosima agarraba la nuca de la chica y su espalda la arqueaba.

– Son enormes… – volvió a decir contra sus pechos, mientras seguía masajeándolos y besándolos.

– No son enormes… – Cosima empezó a reír, pero paró cuando sintió una mano colándose entre sus piernas.

– Cosima… estás tan mojada… Joder… – mmmm… la francesa diciendo joder.

La morena soltó un gemido ahogado cuando sus dedos largos empezaron a estimularla observando las distintas reacciones que tenía dependiendo de donde la tocaba, pero sabía que había algo que le volvía loca. Se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle.

– J'aimerai que tu jouisses dans ma bouche. – sin respiración se quedó. Se empezaron a mirar mientras veía a la rubia lamiéndose los labios. Hacía muchísimo que no escuchaba esa frase, pero sabía lo que significaba. Joder si lo sabía. Y asintió mordiéndose el labio.

Delphine lamió los labios de Cosima, y empezó a bajar recorriendo el cuerpo con su lengua. Intentaba recuperar su aliento, pero cada vez que la francesa hacía un nuevo movimiento se quedaba otra vez sin él. No sabía dónde poner las manos, porque Delphine quemaba. Y quemaba muy bien. Agarró las sábanas cuando sintió la respiración de la rubia contra su sexo.

– Oh, Dios… – y no pudo controlar el gemido que salió de su garganta, cuando la lengua de la rubia encontró su clítoris.

– Shhh… no tan alto. – la escuchó decir antes de volver a atacarla. Cosima se llevó su mano a la boca, porque no lo podía controlar. Esa francesa entre sus piernas, demasiado.

Dos dedos dentro de ella, sin avisar. Mordió su mano, subió sus caderas tensando sus piernas y notó como el calor salía de ella hacia la francesa, que empezó a subir por su cuerpo aun con los dedos dentro de ella y empezó a besar su cuello poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Sus dedos salieron, dejándola vacía, y salió de entre sus labios un quejido. Sus dedos entraron, llenándola de nuevo, y salió ahora un gemido. Delphine la besó lento, mientras sus dedos repetían la acción una y otra vez.

Los gemidos de Cosima ahora eran mucho más suaves, abrió los ojos para mirar a los de ella y se perdió en su mirada. Entonces se acordó, y entre gemidos se lo preguntó.

– Delphine… – dijo contra sus labios mientras acariciaba su espalda. – ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que hicimos el amor?

* * *

 **Espero haber escrito una escena que hayáis disfrutado leer, y que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por los follows, favoritos, mensajes y a los que leéis en las sombras.**

 **Nos leemos el lunes.**


	10. Capítulo 10 Pasado

_**Advertencia: al igual que el capítulo anterior, este viene calentito.**_

 _ **"– Delphine… – dijo contra sus labios mientras acariciaba su espalda. – ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que hicimos el amor?"**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 10: Pasado._

Un mes en el campamento y era la persona más feliz del mundo porque, aunque no lo hubieran formalizado ni dicho nada oficial, se podía decir que Delphine y ella eran novias. Novias. Qué gran palabra para referirse a las dos.

Durante el día seguían actuando igual delante de todo el mundo, porque Cosima decía que a ver si la iban a cambiar de cabaña si se enteraban los monitores. Y no quería que le cambiaran de cabaña, y la razón era muy potente: por las noches era el momento de las dos, el momento de los besos.

Cosima se dio cuenta que eso de masturbarse estaba muy bien para los momentos en los que la rubia la excitaba y la ponía a cien, que eran todas las noches. Acababan siempre ambas masturbándose y regalándose besos mientras tanto. Dormían juntas, pero antes de que saliera el sol intentaban siempre estar cada una en una cama, por si se quedaban algún día dormidas y entraba algún monitor dentro.

Pero es que ya eso de masturbarse estaba ya quedándose pobre, porque la morena estaba teniendo otras necesidades, necesidades muy fuertes, necesidades que tenían nombre. Lo que necesitaba era a Delphine. Y necesitaba tocarla, y necesitaba notar si ella estaba igual que ella, si ella también la ponía a ella a cien. Y es que, al principio era fácil controlarse, pero ahora no.

La francesa la estaba besando sobre su cuerpo, de esa forma que ella besaba, su lengua dentro de su boca explorándola y jugando con la suya. Las manos de la morena agarraban su cintura, levantaba sus caderas intentando buscar contacto entre sus cuerpo. Había sudor, había jadeos, había gemidos… Sus dedos jugaron con la camiseta de pijama de la rubia, sus yemas tocaron piel, notó que estaba algo húmedo su abdomen, quería subir, pero volvió a bajar su mano.

El beso se rompió, escuchó la respiración agitada de Delphine, y una mano agarró la suya, haciendo que se colara bajo su camiseta, Cosima intentó recuperar el aire que de repente parecía que había desaparecido. Esa mano la guió hasta uno de los pechos de la rubia que gimió en respuesta al roce. Apretó sobre su mano, haciendo que su mano apretara el pecho, y sintió como iba endureciéndose un pezón tras el gesto.

– Si quieres tocarme, tócame. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. – repitió las mismas palabras que la morena le dijo la primera vez que se besaron en esa cama.

Cosima movió sus dedos, y empezó a investigar el pecho que caía sobre su palma. Buscó con su dedo el pezón, acariciándolo, estimulándolo, haciendo que se pusiera aún más duro. Lo pellizcó, volvió a acariciarlo. Escuchando como Delphine hacía un sonido o un movimiento diferente dependiendo de cómo lo hiciera.

Notó que la rubia se quedaba sentada sobre ella, agarró sus manos, y puso una en cada uno de sus pechos. Delphine no llevaba camiseta ahora. Delphine no llevaba camiseta. Tiró de sus brazos para que Cosima se sentara también y con habilidad consiguió agarrar sus labios con los suyos. A veces sospechaba que tenía visión nocturna, eso o la vista de la morena estaba hecha una mierda.

– ¿Quieres lamerlos? ¿Quieres meterlos en tu boca? – susurró contra su boca, mientras sus manos se colocaron en su cuello, y la boca se le hizo aguas, tragó saliva antes de contestar.

– Sí… – voz de idiota, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para procesarlo porque Delphine la invitaba empujando ligeramente con sus manos su nuca hacia delante.

Su cara se topó con uno de los pechos de la rubia, y abrió su boca, y buscó el pezón con sus labios, y lo agarró con ellos, y notó como la mano de su nuca se tensaba, como el cuerpo de la morena se arqueaba hacia ella, lo bien que se sentía contra su lengua el duro pezón.

Lo lamió todo, todo el contorno de su pecho, y buscó el otro, haciendo la misma acción, notando otro jadeo de la francesa, notando como las manos de ésta bajaban por su espalda para agarrar el final de su camiseta.

– ¿Puedo? – preguntó casi sin aliento.

Cosima se la quitó ella misma y la lanzó bien lejos, porque no la iba a necesitar en un rato. Las manos de Delphine no perdieron tiempo, encontraron su abdomen y empezaron a subir, encontrando sus pechos y haciendo con sus manos lo que había estado haciendo antes la otra chica. Luego la tumbó en la cama otra vez, y entonces sintió su boca. Su boca húmeda y cálida en su pezón. Y fue algo indescriptible, no podía explicarlo, sólo sabía que le estaba gustando mucho, y que fue muy corto porque ya no sentía lo húmedo y cálido.

Oh, ahora sí lo sentía otra vez. En su otro pecho. Subió su mano por la espalda de la rubia y enredó sus dedos en los rizos de su nuca, que eran sus favoritos, pero era un secreto. Y se arqueó contra esa boca que estaba provocando otra vez ese calor en su entrepierna.

Y quería que le tocara, ya te digo que quería, pero al mismo tiempo ¿y si estaban yendo muy rápido? Y al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo no van a ir rápido si solo queda un mes para que esto acabara? Entonces dejó que los impulsos controlaran su cuerpo.

Delphine estaba muy ocupada con su pezón derecho, tan ocupada que no sintió que su mano derecha fue raptada, y dejó de estar ocupada cuando sintió una calidez intensa en sus dedos. Dejó el pezón, miró a Cosima en la oscuridad, a penas viendo el brillo que desprendían sus ojos. Y apretó sus dedos haciendo que la morena gimiera.

Su mano estaba sobre el fino pantalón del pijama de la pequeña chica, Delphine intentaba controlar su respiración pero le estaba siendo complicado, y es que jamás había estado así de excitada. Nunca.

– ¿Quieres que te toque? – volvió a apretar sus dedos contra el material, y es que Cosima debía estar muy excitada también si logró sacarle otro gemido.

– Quiero que me toques…

– ¿Quieres que te haga el amor? – las palabras de la rubia hizo que sintiera algo caliente y muy húmedo junto a un pinchazo en su parte más sensible.

– Hazme el amor, Delphine. – la rubia la besó, pegando todo su cuerpo al de la morena, haciendo que la piel de sus torsos se tocara por primera vez, haciendo que ambas jadearan.

– Nunca lo he hecho con una mujer… – confesó Delphine, mientras movía de nuevo sus dedos contra la intimidad de la chica que había debajo de ella.

– Yo tampoco. – le costó decirlo por los gemidos que salían de su boca, pero lo dijo. La rubia paró todo movimiento, paró su beso, y encendió la luz de la lámpara que había en el suelo, buscando la mirada de la morena mientras quedaba sentada sobre ella. De repente ambas se sonrojaron, estaban sin camiseta.

– ¿Eres virgen? – preguntó intentando no mirar los pechos de la chica que había tumbada en la cama.

– Creo que eso de ser virgen es muy relativo en el mundo de las lesbianas.

– ¿Has hecho el amor alguna vez?

– Delphine, ni si quiera me había masturbado. – la morena también se enderezó en la cama para poder mirarla mejor a la cara, porque sus ojos viajan todo el rato hacia abajo.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver, puedes haber tenido sexo con otra persona y no haberte tocado.

– ¡No sabía ni por qué estaba tan cachonda contigo! – Cosima pensaba que era bastante obvio el que era virgen, no sabía por qué le daba tantas vueltas la francesa.

– Pensaba que era yo.

– ¿Qué eras tú?

– Sí, que era yo la que estaba haciendo que sintieras otras cosas, más fuertes.

– Joder, Delphine. No puedo comparar si es más o igual que con cualquier otra chica. Lo único que sé es que nunca he sentido esto con nadie. Que con solo besarme seas capaz de hacerme sentir tantas cosas… – Cosima la besó, no aguantaba más sin hacerlo, a parte, estaba medio desnuda frente a ella, el calor de su entrepierna no se había ido, se había incrementado con la visión de la rubia.

– ¿Ni siquiera con Emma? – Delphine cortó el beso y la miró a los ojos. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de la rubia y volvió a besarla.

– Sólo tú, ninguna chica con la que me he besado lo ha conseguido. Eso tenlo por seguro. – Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, las manos de la rubia en su espalda acariciándola y enredándose finalmente en su pelo, manteniéndola en el beso.

– ¿De verdad quieres que lo hagamos? ¿Quieres que sea yo la primera? – susurró contra sus labios.

– Sí, Delphine, quiero que seas tú.

La escuchó suspirar y le dio un corto beso antes de volverla a tumbar, empujándola con su cuerpo. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar y se dedicaban largos besos mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar piel desnuda hasta que se acostumbraron a ella. Entonces Delphine agarró sus pantalones y levantándose de la cama se deshizo de ellos, quedando en ropa interior, y ayudando a Cosima a quitarse los suyos antes de volver a tumbarse sobre ella.

La escuchó murmurar algo contra su hombro, pero no la entendió y empezó a mover sus caderas, y ahora con tan solo la ropa interior se sentía todo mejor que con los pantalones. La pierna de Delphine entre sus piernas, su pierna entre las de Delphine. Y, Dios, qué mojada estaba la ropa interior de la rubia.

– ¿Puedo? – preguntó Cosima mirándola con su mano en el vientre de la chica. Y es que aun tenían las luces encendidas, veía esos ojos tan oscuros y un rizo mojado en su rostro que apartó con su otra mano.

La rubia se mordió el labio y asintió levemente dándole permiso. La mano de Cosima siguió bajando mientras continuaba mirando el rosto de la rubia, viendo como cerraba los ojos y separaba sus labios a medida que su mano se encontraba con su intimidad.

Mucha humedad, si hincaba sus dedos en la ropa interior podía notarla al completo a pesar de la barrera que creaba la prenda. Delphine cayó sobre su cuerpo y gimió contra su cuello. Empezó a mover sus dedos por su sexo, notando cómo la chica se movía contra su mano, cómo la estaba recibiendo.

Las manos de Delphine bajaron a su propia cintura, bajando su ropa interior aun con su boca pegada al cuello de la morena. Y se quedó paralizada cuando sintió en su pierna la humedad y los vellos de la francesa, era una sensación alucinante. Los dedos de la francesa alcanzaron la cintura de su ropa interior, las caderas de ella levantándose para facilitarle la acción y quedó desnuda también.

Entonces la sensación de antes no era nada comparada con ahora. Se miraban las dos, con sus cuerpos unidos y se abrazaron. Los rizos de Delphine en su cara, acariciándola y haciéndole cosquillas al mismo tiempo, el olor que desprendía, el sabor de su piel, su espalda desnuda, su respiración agitada… todo lo que estaba ocurriendo mantenían todos sus sentidos activos.

– ¿Quieres que lo hagamos a la vez?

– ¿Qué? – el aliento de la francesa le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Movió sus caderas antes de contestar y sintió en su muslo otra vez la intimidad de la chica.

– Tú me tocas y yo te toco.

No le dio tiempo a contestar, la mano de Delphine se coló entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarla. Por un momento se dejó hacer, el placer que estaba sintiendo la dejaba paralizada, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que estaba produciendo. Y cuando pudo controlar otra vez sus miembros bajó su mano hasta poder sentir a Delphine por primera vez en directo, y ambas gimieron de nuevo.

Imitó los movimientos de la chica y sintió que lo debía de estar haciendo bien, por las reacciones que tenía y por cómo la notaba entre sus dedos. Sonrió porque parecía que Delphine sentía lo mismo que ella sentía. Se tensó cuando un dedo de la rubia intentó penetrarla.

– Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño, no te va a doler… – volvió a acariciar su clítoris mientras la besaba profundamente.

Gimió en su boca, porque ese beso merecía un premio, un óscar al mejor beso. Y estaba empezando a dudar que Delphine no hubiera estado con otra mujer. Y con una habilidad pasmosa metió un dedo dentro de ella, y la rubia tuvo que tapar su boca con su mano libre.

– Que nos escuchan, ma chérie... – susurró sonriéndole. Las manos de Cosima quedaron invalidas, ya no podía hacer nada con su vida, ese placer que estaba sintiendo con los movimientos que creaba Delphine dentro de ella la dejaban totalmente sumisa, sólo podía sentir.

Y cada vez era más rápido, sus caderas se empezaron a mover solas imitando los movimientos de la mano que la estaba volviendo loca. Un dedo dentro de ella, y otro estimulando su clítoris. No, esto debería estar prohibido. Prohibido por ley. Porque Cosima pensaba que iba a morirse allí mismo. Y sería una manera alucinante de morir, pero echaría de menos a la francesa.

Notó ese calor acumulándose en su vientre, sus dedos se hincaban en la espalda de la chica y su cuerpo entero se tensó para después relajarse. Sintió la sonrisa de Delphine en su cuello mientras intentaba recordar cómo era eso de inspirar y espirar. ¿O era al revés?

Delphine se apoyó en sus codos para mirarla, y Cosima sintió vergüenza, porque debía estar asquerosa. Su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado y, seamos sinceras, no se acordaba de cómo se respiraba, debía parecer un cerdo ahogándose.

– Confirmo lo de que las mujeres están aun más guapas tras el orgasmo.

– ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – la morena empezó a reír suavemente aun intentando recuperar el aliento.

– Lo leí en algún sitio. – contestó acariciando el pelo de la chica e inclinándose para besarla en los labios.

– Delphine...

Devolvía el beso a la francesa mientras hacía girar sus cuerpos. Era su turno, se moría por hacerle lo mismo que le habían hecho a ella. Delphine rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, y Cosima bajó su mano entre sus cuerpos, acariciándola, mirando las expresiones que le regalaba la chica.

Cerró los ojos al sentir otra vez la palpitante zona de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla al mismo tiempo que su cuello era rodeado por sus brazos y la acercaba a ella en un abrazo gimiendo su nombre.

Buscó la entrada de la rubia y empezó a penetrarla escuchando un gemido más grave y lento saliendo de la garganta de Delphine. La sensación en su dedo fue increíble, estar dentro de la chica, como sentía las paredes de la chica rodeándolo mientras creaba un movimiento de entrada y salida.

– Usa otro más, Cosima… – susurró la chica que había debajo de ella.

Otro. Otro dedo. Joder. La morena sacó su dedo, para meter dos y escuchó otra vez ese gemido grave que hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y que murmuraba algo. No lo entendió. Pero fue muy excitante escucharla hablar en francés entre gemidos. Empezó a mover su mano mientras besaba su largo cuello notando las vibraciones que producía su cuerpo, la forma en la que le respondía con las caderas, con sus manos y con los sonidos que producía su garganta.

El cuerpo de Delphine empezó a sufrir unas leves sacudidas, Cosima se asustó y paró todo lo que hacía para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué hacer.

– Mon dieu… No pares, Cosima… – gimió dolorosamente la rubia agarrando la muñeca de la morena haciendo que volviera a penetrarla, y ella con su propia mano empezó a acariciarse el clítoris mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo largamente.

Wow, menuda visión estaba teniendo la morena ahora. Volvió a lamerle el cuello y aumentó sus movimientos con el brazo, que le estaba empezando a doler. Mañana agujetas. Y otra vez esas sacudidas, que apenas duraron unos segundos cuando Delphine dejó caer sus piernas y empezó a respirar profundamente.

Se tumbó a su lado, poniéndose de costado y empezó a contemplarla. Era preciosa, igual es verdad lo de que después de un orgasmo las mujeres son más guapas, porque el sudor de su piel le hacía brillar más, esa forma de respirar la hacían mucho más atractiva, su pelo levemente mojado, su cuerpo desnudo… Era como estar observando una pieza de arte en un museo.

– Ha sido increíble. ¿De verdad era tu primera vez? – Delphine giró la cabeza para sonreírle aun respirando agitada, y con su mano hizo que se acercara a su boca para besarla.

Cosima sentía su corazón latiendo muy rápido. La conexión que sentía en esos momentos con ella después de haber hecho el amor era muy fuerte, muy poderosa.

Se separó muy lento de los labios de la rubia para perderse en sus ojos avellanas y darse cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de Delphine.

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer, comentar, dejar favoritos y seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el jueves.**_


	11. Capitulo 11 Presente

_Capítulo 11. Presente._

Había sido el mes más increíble de toda su vida. Delphine y ella acordaron no hablar de sentimientos, porque eso iba a terminar cuando el verano llegara a su fin. Debía ser sincera consigo misma, porque ella tenía su vida en San Francisco y la otra en Francia. ¿Qué si la ponía triste? Demasiado. ¿Qué había sentimientos y muy probablemente por parte de las dos? Cosima apostaría el cuello. Pero debía aprender a vivir con ello. O más bien, sin ella.

Hablando de otras cosas menos tristes, el grupo de Cosima iba en cabeza en la competición del campamento y estaban de celebración todo su grupo en el gimnasio. Y estos niños cada vez eran más adelantados, y con menos vergüenza, porque decidieron hacerles preguntas a la monitora.

– Entonces, eres lesbiana. – dijo una chica totalmente roja.

– Sí. – la morena se empezó a reír.

– Es que le gustas a Natalie… – empezó a reír también Jenny.

– ¡Eso es mentira! – la chica iba a explotar de un momento a otro de lo roja que estaba.

– Pero si ayer dijiste que te encantaría estar en la cama con ella.

Cosima sonrió divertida mientras Natalie se tapaba la cara con las manos.

– Hey, Natalie. – le lanzó una chuchería a la chica. – No te avergüences, pero soy un poco mayor para ti. – la chica la miraba entre sus dedos aun tapándose la cara.

– La edad no importa... – murmuró contra sus manos.

– ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien mayor que tú, Cosima? – preguntó Tommy.

– Creo que no. – contestó. – ¿A vosotros? – algunos asintieron.

– A mí me gusta Delphine. – sonrió orgulloso Max. – Le haría un buen apaño, ya sabes…

– Delphine, ¿eh? – sonrió la morena internamente porque ella le hacía apaños todas las noches.

– Sí. ¿A ti no te gusta? ¿No has visto cómo se le marca el culo cuando estamos en la piscina? Tiene pintas de ser una fiera en la cama.

– Sí, bueno, obviamente me he fijado.

– ¿Te gusta Delphine? – preguntó Tommy pícaro.

– ¿Físicamente? Es un bombón francés, claro que me gusta. – Cosima se empezó a reír. De repente sentía mucho calor allí, estaba acorralada.

– Pero parece que hay entre las dos rollo… – comentó ahora Jodie. – Habláis mucho… os hemos visto entrar en la cabaña de la otra… – levantó la ceja y sonrió pícara ella también. Oh, oh…

– Delphine y yo nos conocemos de antes. – de repente era como si se hubiera metido en un agujero sin fondo, y no quería confesarle a sus alumnos nada, porque no quería que se supiera. – Somos amigas.

– Bueno, nos conformamos con esa respuesta por ahora.

– ¿Cómo que por ahora?

– Ya se verá.

– ¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer?

Todos la miraron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Retos. Se tenían que hacer retos entre ellos y quien consiguiera hacer más ganaba otro punto más. Una manera de ponerle otro nombre al juego del atrevimiento de la botella. A parte, ¿a quién se le ocurría hacer este juego con adolescentes hormonados? ¿A quién? La respuesta es sencilla: a los adolescentes hormonados.

Era la última noche que pasaba ese grupo en el campamento, porque al día siguiente irían otros alumnos que los sustituirían para el segundo mes de verano. Entonces decidieron que los chicos decidieran qué actividad hacer como despedida y, claro, se lo pusieron en bandeja en realidad.

Y al principio las pruebas las pusieron los monitores y eran "subir un árbol", "hacer un baile ridículo"… pero cuando empezaron los alumnos, todo acababa siempre igual.

– Natalie tienes que darle un beso a Cosima.

– Chicos… no… – empezó la mujer de rastas. Escuchó la carcajada de Delphine y a James también descojonándose.

– Venga, Cosima, no seas aguafiestas. – James tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.

– Pero… – intentó hablar otra vez, miró a Natalie que estaba otra vez roja. Cosima bufó y se puso de pie. – Un pico. – advirtió levantando un dedo y la chica asintió.

Natalie era igual de alta que ella, y estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Quién la metía a ella en esos berenjenales? La muchacha agarró su cara. Oh, Dios. Y pegó sus labios a los de la morena. Oh, Dios. Cosima la miraba mientras le daba el beso, la pobre con los ojos cerrados y toda roja. Rompió el beso echando la cabeza hacia atrás y le sonrió intentando liberar lo incómoda que estaba en ese momento. Y se volvieron a sentar frente a la hoguera.

– Rob, tienes que… – empezó Jenny. – Darle un beso a James. – James se quedó blanco.

Ahora fue Cosima la que empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

– Vamos, James, no seas aguafiestas.

Y así fueron haciendo, distintas pruebas, hasta que quedaron empate el grupo de Delphine y el de Cosima. Pobre grupo de James…

– Delphine, – sí, su grupo elegía la prueba, y no dejaron que Cosima aportara ideas para que ganaran ellos, sino que fueron a su aire. – tienes que darle un beso con lengua a Cosima.

La morena los miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Esto era lo que estabais planeando? Pues vais a fallar en vuestro plan, no lo vais a conseguir, eso es así, y apuesto a que Delphine… – sus alumnos miraban detrás de ella divertidos, y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a la rubia justo frente a ella.

– Mi grupo no va a perder. – simplemente dijo y agarró sus labios con habilidad colocando sus dedos en su barbilla haciendo que levantara su cabeza.

El beso al principio no estaba siendo correspondido porque la de las rastas estaba en shock. ¿En serio la estaba besando delante de todo el mundo? Bueno, no era delante de todo el "mundo", pero… ¿en serio la estaba besando de esa forma delante de todos?

Porque el beso era de todo menos inocente, la lengua de Delphine salió para acariciar sus labios y perfectamente fue visible para los ojos de primera y segunda fila. Y es que ya no había más filas. Separó los labios y dejó que entrara. ¿Quién era ella para negarse a la sexy francesa?

Su lengua acarició la suya mandando escalofríos por toda su espalda, y notó como rodeaba su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo haciendo que sus manos fueran a su cuello, aun moviendo la lengua de esa forma tan deliciosa dentro de ella. Y si seguía besándola de esa forma no iba poder evitar darle a su grupo una clase de sexualidad. Así que la separó de ella empujándola ligeramente por los hombros, y nada más abrió los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa divertida de la rubia con sus labios totalmente humedecidos, y esos ojos oscurecidos.

Empezó a aplaudir y a dar saltos yendo hacia su grupo a celebrarlo. Y le habría parecido muy mona si no fuera porque segundos antes la había calentado frente al campamento. Ya te vale, Delphine.

Ella se sentó y alguien detrás de ella susurró un "Creemos que sí que te gusta…". Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a todos con miradas traviesas, y murmuró un "cállate o te destrozo la vida", haciéndoles reír a todos.

* * *

\- Te has pasado con el beso… – susurró contra la espalda desnuda de la francesa mientras repasaba sus lunares con los labios, notando las pequeñas sacudidas que producía al reírse. – Te lo podrías haber ahorrado para hace una hora que ya estábamos solas…

\- ¿Y darte solo uno pudiendo haberte dado dos? – notó como giraba su rostro ligeramente hacia ella, vio su sonrisa, su mirada seductora y esos rizos cayéndole sobre su rostro y espalda. Suspiró y volvió a besarla, acariciando toda su espalda desnuda, bajando hacia sus apretadas nalgas.

\- ¿Sabes que a Max le gusta tu culo? – Delphine se empezó a reír. – Bueno, ha comentado que "le gustaría hacerte un apaño".

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Follarte. – susurró contra su oreja. Delphine quedó boquiabierta pero empezó a soltar carcajadas mientras se movía para estar sobre la morena de nuevo.

\- Bueno, en estos momentos, solo una persona puede.

\- ¿Puede qué? – preguntó divertida levantando una ceja.

\- Follarme. – susurró ahora ella, muy cerca de sus labios. Y es que tener a Delphine sobre ti desnuda, diciendo la palabra "follar", con sus rizos cayendo en cascada y esa mirada casi felina era lo que todo el mundo debería pedir al genio de la lámpara, y gastando los tres deseos con lo mismo, porque… – Me pregunto si a esa persona le gustaría follarme ahora. – Ufff…

\- No sé, igual no puede soportar lo horrible que estás ahora mismo… ¿te has visto la cara? – decidió bromear.

\- Bueno, tendré que conformarme contigo. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Y empezó a bajar por su cuerpo, directa a donde Cosima estaba más húmeda en ese momento. A medida que llegaba la morena empezaba a abrir más y más las piernas, preparándose para ella, preparándose para morir.

– Creo que lo saben… – dijo la de las rastas entre jadeos mientras la lengua de Delphine hacia magia entre sus piernas.

– ¿El qué? – preguntó elevando su rostro entre sus piernas.

– Que nos acostamos… Por cierto, ¿quién ha dicho que pares? – se indignó.

– ¡Pero si has empezado a hablar tú! – dijo empezando a subir otra vez para encararse con una Cosima con el ceño fruncido, que cambió rápidamente a otra expresión, algo más placentera cuando la rubia la invadió con tres dedos. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo saben?

– Eh… – la mujer empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella. – Oh, joder…

– ¿No puedes hablar ahora? – la francesa inclinó su cabeza mirando como Cosima se mordía el labio y se tapaba la cara con las manos. – Bien.

Y volvió a bajar por su cuerpo para continuar con el manjar que estaba anteriormente degustando, al mismo tiempo que la hacía explotar de placer internamente con sus dedos. A la francesa le encantaba sentir a la morena en su boca y en su mano al mismo tiempo.

Empezó a escuchar que los gemidos de la chica cada vez eran algo más alto y volvió a ponerse a su altura para mirarla a los ojos y taparle con su mano libre la boca mientras con sus dedos cada vez la embestía más fuerte notando los gritos ahogados de Cosima contra su mano.

– Shhh… – Sonrió.

* * *

Llevaba un rato haciéndose la dormida, y disfrutando de los besos y caricias que le estaba dando Delphine por su espalda.

\- Vamos, despierta dormilona… – habló ahora su compañera de cama.

Cosima abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia sonriéndole, aun no había amanecido. Como cada noche que pasaban juntas, se tenían que levantar antes de que el sol apareciera para no salir a los ojos de la gente de la misma cabaña.

La observó, aun totalmente desnuda tumbada a su lado y se enderezó para besarla en los labios, su mano viajando por su brazo, acariciando su piel.

– Hay que ir a las duchas antes de que se despierten… – susurró la francesa.

Y eso hicieron, ir a las duchas mientras Cosima comentaba lo cansada que estaba y el sueño que tenía.

– No me has dejado dormir…

– No te quejabas anoche de que no te dejara dormir. Es más, tú eras la que me pedías que siguiera… – comentó la rubia mientras el agua caía sobre ella.

Cosima sonrió al acordarse de anoche, y luego agrandó la sonrisa cuando recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que tenía en frente. La rubia la agarró del brazo y la pegó a ella haciendo que también se mojara, y no solo por el agua que caía de la ducha.

Se empezaron a besar, Delphine acariciaba su cuello mientras la morena colaba una mano entre las piernas de la más alta que le dedicó un gemido.

– Estás empapada… – susurró Cosima con voz ronca.

– He amanecido así. – contestó entrecortadamente. – ¿Me ayudas a solucionarlo? – y volvió a besarla profundamente y la morena la penetró mientras la rubia abría como podía las piernas aun de pie.

Y se dedicó a darle un orgasmo de buenos días a la francesa, porque luego le daban los buenos días a ella.

* * *

Había ganado el grupo de Cosima, al que se le daba una beca para el curso que entraba, mientras que a la monitora no se le daba nada a no ser que ganara el siguiente mes. Lo habían celebrado, pero era el momento de la despedida.

\- Vamos, Natalie, no llores más… – Cosima abrazaba a la joven mientras ésta lloraba amargamente agarrándola muy fuerte.

\- Es que… voy a echarte de menos… – gimoteó contra su hombro. Cosima acariciaba su pelo mientras veía a Delphine sonriéndole a un lado.

\- Yo también te voy a echar de menos. – le sonrió separándola de ella. – Venga, que se va el autobús. – y la acompañó hasta la puerta del vehículo.

– Rompecorazones. – susurró Delphine una vez la morena volvió a su lado.

– Soy irresistible. – le sonrió mirándola, y la rubia se acercó a su oído.

– Sí que lo eres… – y le dio uno de sus besos en la mejilla haciendo sonreír más a la morena.

– Chicas. – las llamó James. – Vamos a dar una fiesta los trabajadores en el comedor dentro de un rato. Fiesta sin alumnos. Ya sabéis. –sonrió. – Comida, alcohol, cigarrillos, lo que sea que fuméis… – miró a Cosima divertido.

¿Una fiesta? ¿Pensaban dar la bienvenida mañana a los nuevos alumnos con resaca? Así era, porque la fiesta se les fue a todos de las manos, era un vaso tras otro. Cosima fumaba mientras bebía ya de una botella mientras bailaba con James, que también iba contento y no se cortaba a la hora de tocarla.

– Tienes unas tetas increíbles, Cosima… – le susurró al oído mientras pegaba la espalda de la chica a su torso mientras seguían moviéndose.

– Me lo han dicho mucho. – contestó dando otra calada y sintiendo las grandes manos de James acariciando su vientre.

– Me la voy a quedar un rato, James. – a Cosima la movieron de un lado a otro y volvió a pegarse a otro cuerpo, esta vez femenino.

– Lucía, cuanto tiempo, ¿quieres un poco? – la morena le puso el cigarro en la boca y la chica dio una calada mientras rodeaba la cintura de la otra y empezaba a bailar con la morena que no paraba de reír. – Esta fiesta es alucinante. – soltó el cigarro en un cenicero y empezó a girar sobre sí misma bailando con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

– Hey, mira hacia mí. – susurró la chica haciendo que quedara de nuevo frente a frente.

– Tus ojos son alucinantes. – le susurró como si fuera un secreto, y bebió un trago de la botella. – Esto sabe alucinante.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo que sabe alucinante? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– ¿El qué? – devolvió la pregunta interesada.

– Esto. – la mano de Lucía se coló en su entrepierna, y Cosima soltó un gemido ahogado notando como la chica movía sus dedos apretando en esa zona.

– No podemos follar aquí… Hay ojos que nos pueden ver…

– Podemos ir a tu cabaña. – la de los ojos verdes empezó a moverla hacia atrás, hasta que la morena quedó atrapada entre la pared y la chica.

– Esto es pornografía gratuita…

Los labios de la española agarraron los suyos y a Cosima se le cayó la botella de la mano rompiéndose al llegar al suelo. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras abría su boca dejando pasar la lengua de la chica.

– Mmm… Besas alucinante. – comentó la de las rastas, dejándose besar otra vez. Pero esta vez la besó de vuelta disfrutando del acto.

En unos segundos notó que los labios de Lucía desaparecían bruscamente, y abrió los ojos para protestar, empezando a reír al ver a Delphine con el ceño fruncido.

– Hola, chica sexy. – agarró a la rubia de los bolsillos del pantalón para acercársela y pegarla a su cuerpo, besando ahora otros labios. Labios que la besaban con dureza, como si estuvieran marcando territorio, pero al mismo tiempo, alucinantemente bien.

– Perdona, pero yo he llegado primero. – y los labios de Delphine desaparecieron.

– ¡Jopé! – se quejó la morena por las pérdidas. – ¿Dónde he dejado el cigarro? – Y se fue a buscar a su cigarro, dejando a las otras chicas discutiendo, ajena a lo que se decían entre ellas. – Aquí estas, pequeñín. – volvió a dar una calada.

Entonces empezó a escuchar gritos y que todos iban hacia donde dejó a las dos mujeres. Giró la cabeza rápidamente sintiendo que se mareaba, y las vio a las dos pegándose entre ellas. Miró su cigarro.

– Uh… esto es alucinante. – y se desmayó cayendo hacia atrás.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows, y a los que siguen la historia entre las sombras.**

 **Y recordad, no toméis drogas.**

 **¡Nos leemos el lunes!**


	12. Capítulo 12 Pasado

**_Warning: Delphine está muy caliente._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12. Pasado._

Se despertó con Delphine a su lado, desnuda, y empezó a contemplarla mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Respiraba tranquila, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza, sus pechos subiendo y bajando, su vientre plano, el vello oscuro que tapaba su intimidad…

Sintió un escalofrío muy agradable por su columna. Su mano se puso sobre el vientre de la rubia y lo comenzó a acariciar, notando que su respiración cambiaba a medida que le dedicaba un nuevo roce. La francesa abrió sus ojos y la comenzó a mirar, también de arriba a abajo y le dedicó una sonrisa a medida que se acercaba a ella y empezaba a besarla. Gimió al sentir los pechos de la chica contra los suyos.

– Bonjour, Cosima… – dijo contra sus labios.

– Bonjour… – contestó haciéndola reír.

– ¿Cómo has dormido? – preguntó empezando a besarle el cuello.

– Eh…

Muy rápido, nada más estaba besándole el cuello, a penas estaba usando la lengua, y ya estaba encendida de nuevo. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia, acercándola más a ella mientras esta se iba tumbando sobre su cuerpo quedando sus piernas entrelazadas.

Las manos de la francesa subieron por sus costados y acabaron en sus pechos, apretándolos entre sus dedos y haciendo que la morena volviera a gemir. Se separó de su cuerpo mientras quedaba de rodillas en la cama, y observó su rostro: labios separados, mirada oscura, sus rizos totalmente despeinados… Delphine empezó a mover las caderas creando fricción entre sus sexos, y ambas soltaron un gemido.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó. Cosima asintió mientras se mordía el labio mirando como la rubia se posicionaba mejor, agarrando una de sus piernas haciendo que sus partes más íntimas quedaran totalmente unidas.

Y se empezó a mover. ¡Y cómo se movía! No solo estaba disfrutando por lo obvio, sino que sus vistas eran increíbles. Delphine era increíble.

* * *

Estaban todos de pie mirando a los monitores mientras explicaban el juego de agua. Estaban todos en la orilla del lago, tenían que buscar una pareja y atarse con ella por la cintura. Tras estar atados tenían que mirar los objetos que había en el agua, el monitor diría el nombre de uno de ellos, y en pareja debían nadar hasta tocarlo. El último que lo tocara quedaba eliminado. Así hasta que solo quedara un equipo.

– Cosima, ¿quieres ser mi pareja? – Emma agarró la cintura de la chica.

– Lo siento, Emma, voy a ponerme con ella. – señaló a una Delphine que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a la chica de pelo corto.

– Pero siempre estás con ella… – dijo en voz baja, intentando que solo la escuchara ella, pero la francesa se acercó a ella y se inclinó para estar a su altura.

– Cosima ya ha elegido, Emma. – el rintintín con el que dijo el nombre de la muchacha dejó a Cosima sorprendida y la otra chica se dio la vuelta buscando a otra pareja.

– Eres un poco borde con Emma… – comentó Cosima.

– Sí, bueno, no nos llevamos bien. No te puede caer bien todo el mundo, ¿no?

– Supongo que no… ¿te cae mal por mí? – preguntó mirándola interesada. ¿Y si eran celos?

– No. – contestó riéndose. – Simplemente no encajamos.

Cosima decidió no preguntar más, pero internamente sonreía pensando "celos, celos, celos, celos…". Ataron sus cinturas con otra cuerda también roja, como cuando jugaron al fútbol. Se sonrieron al estar pegadas y se dirigieron a la orilla mojándose los pies.

– El primer objeto que debéis alcanzar es… ¡un pato de goma!

Y todos salieron corriendo a la vez intentando coordinarse entre los que estaban unidos, y llegados un momento, intentando nadar. Cosima y Delphine se reían cuando no conseguían nadar bien, pero consiguieron llegar al pato de goma.

Al cuarto objeto quedaron las últimas, y la rubia una vez que estuvieron en tierra otra vez empezó a guiarla agarrada a su mano hacia un sitio apartado en el lago, donde lo cubría todo con árboles donde no podían ver ya a sus compañeros.

– ¿Y si ven que nos hemos ido, Delphine? – preguntó, pero no le respondió con palabras.

Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y la rubia pegó su espalda al tronco de uno de los árboles, agarrando su boca con los labios, y Cosima se dejó besar por la experta boca de la chica.

– Moría por besarte. – Y no contestó nada, sino que colocó su mano en la nuca de la chica y la atrajo a un nuevo beso introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la francesa. – ¿Sabes lo que me apetece hacer?

– ¿El qué? – preguntó acariciando el pelo de la chica.

– Besarte. – Cosima empezó a reír.

– ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora? – le dio un suave beso.

– No hablo de besarte en la boca… – la morena tragó saliva.

– ¿Dónde quieres besarme?

– Aquí. – y se agachó frente a ella, y menos mal que estaba el tronco del árbol a sus espaldas, sino se habría caído de la impresión de verla de rodillas frente a ella. – Te apartaría un poco el bañador, – agarró un muslo de Cosima, e hizo que lo separara de su otra pierna, mirándola en esa zona con hambre. – y empezaría a comerte viva.

– Delphine, por favor, aquí no… nos podrían ver… – el corazón le iba muy deprisa.

– Y que me agarres la cabeza mientras te devoro… – la lengua de la rubia salió de su boca para lamer su ingle.

– Oh, Dios, Delphine…

– Puedo olerte… y hueles tan bien… – la boca de Delphine se abrió y la pegó a la intimidad de la chica sobre el bañador, que soltó un gemido agudo, mientras la otra hincaba su lengua en su punto de placer y empezaba a moverla sobre la tela.

– Delphine… Espera, por favor. – pensaba que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, notar la lengua de la chica en esa zona estando tan excitada en ese momento, y el calor que transmitía la boca de la chica sobre la tela de su bañador, era demasiado en ese momento.

– ¿No te gusta?

– Me encanta… pero… aquí no, por favor. – se sentía incómoda haciéndolo allí, ¿y si alguien las veía?

– No sabía que eras tan tímida… – Delphine soltó su pierna y se volvió a incorporar sonriéndole antes de besarla. – No sé si podré esperar hasta esta noche… – mordió su labio inferior en el beso, y ella se derretía cuando lo hacía.

* * *

Perdió a Delphine de vista, no sabía dónde se había metido. Estaba en el baño lavándose las manos cuando Emma entró dentro mirándola muy seria, demasiado seria.

– No me gusta esa tía… – dijo sin más.

– ¿Perdón? – Cosima se estaba secando las manos mirando cómo la chica se acercaba a ella.

– Delphine.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Que es muy posesiva contigo.

– Yo dejo que lo sea. Me gusta que lo sea.

– No es justo.

– ¿El qué no es justo?

– Que no pueda tenerte y ella sí que pueda. – empezó con el ceño fruncido, pero después suavizó el gesto. – Me gustas mucho, Cosima… – confesó en un hilo de voz. La de las gafas la miró a los ojos y vio como se acumulaban lágrimas en ellos.

– Hey, Emma, tú también me gustas a mí. – agarró su cara entre sus manos. – pero lo nuestro no puede ser. – unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y Cosima se las limpió con los pulgares, sin contestar.

– Bésame…

Emma se acercó a su rostro con los labios entreabiertos, y agarró sus labios en un beso suave, pero ella se alejó soltando su cara.

– No me hagas esto, por favor…

Se sentía mal, claro que sí, y más viendo el rostro de la chica, tan dolida y triste. Pero ella estaba enamorada de Delphine, y ahora mismo estaba con ella, y no quería hacerle eso, aunque no hayan quedado en si eran o no pareja oficial, pero algo había. Y a ella le dolería mucho si Delphine se besara con alguien.

Emma acarició su pelo y se fue de los baños. Cosima suspiró y se llevó las manos al rostro.

* * *

No podía describir la cara de Delphine, estaba muy seria, apretaba los labios y tenía el ceño fruncido. No solo eso, sino que tenía el labio partido, donde Cosima le estaba dando con un pañuelo para secarle la sangre que aun brotaba de la herida.

– ¿Me vas a decir qué ha pasado?

– No. – contestó secamente, Cosima bufó, y entonces se acordó de Emma y lo que había pasado por la tarde.

– Dime que no ha tenido nada que ver con Emma.

– ¡No! – exclamó y la miró molesta. – ¿Ha pasado algo con Emma?

– Nada, no pasa nada con Emma. Dime al menos quién lo ha hecho…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Para que vayas a pegarle de vuelta?

– No, Delphine. – le contestó ya cansada de que le diera tantas vueltas, y se levantó de su lado.

– Lo siento. – miró al suelo la chica. – Ha sido Lily…

– ¿Lily? ¿Por qué?

– Dejémoslo ahí, Cosima.

Cosima agarró su cara sentándose a su lado otra vez y miró su labio herido, mientras Delphine le devolvía la mirada. Había tristeza en esos ojos, y Cosima decidió dejar el tema.

Una mano de Delphine fue hacia su cara, y acarició los labios de la morena con la yema de sus dedos antes de tocarlos con los suyos. La morena intentó tener cuidado al devolverle el beso para no abrirle la herida.

– No me duele, Cosima. – susurró contra sus labios.

La rubia no se cortaba a la hora de besarla, cada vez más húmedo, cada vez más profundo.

– Delphine… aun no hemos ido a cenar ni nada… espera…

– No puedo esperar, Cosima. – La morena suspiró al escuchar su voz, y empezó a respirar pesadamente cuando la rubia se deslizó por la cama y se puso de rodillas en el suelo frente a ella, abriéndole las piernas. – No sé qué me pasa, pero si no lo hago ahora me va a dar algo, de verdad. – Deslizó sus labios a medida que iba hablando sobre la piel desnuda de los muslos de la morena gracias a que llevaba un pantalón corto. – Déjame hacerlo… – susurró mirándola desde ahí abajo.

Cosima se mordió el labio mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, y asintió varias veces con la cabeza. La escuchó suspirar diciendo algo en francés que no entendió, y levantó sus caderas cuando agarró el inicio de sus pantalones, ayudándola a que se deshiciera de ellos. Quedó desnuda de cintura para abajo, y sintió vergüenza cuando Delphine no despegaba la mirada de su intimidad mientras se lamía los labios.

Empujó por el interior de sus muslos, haciendo que abriera aun más las piernas y sin tardar un segundo más pegó sus labios en su zona mojada haciéndola gemir. La experiencia era indescriptible, calidez y humedad contra algo igual de cálido y húmedo.

Sus caderas se elevaron buscando más contacto, y escuchó a la rubia gemir contra su intimidad a la vez que agarraba sus muslos con más fuerza, y movía su lengua sobre su clítoris. Agarró los rizos de la rubia cuando lo succionó porque pensaba que perdía el equilibrio, haciendo que un gemido más alto saliera de su garganta. Abrió más sus piernas disfrutando de las caricias que le hacía la chica entre sus piernas cuando no pudo aguantarlo más y dejó que fluyera su orgasmo.

Delphine se separó sonriendo, volvía a brotar algo de sangre de su labio, y tenía toda la boca manchada de sus fluidos, y se puso roja mirándola.

– Deliciosa.

– Cállate.

– Quiero hacerlo otra vez. – se lamió los labios y se inclinó otra vez, pero Cosima le agarró de los hombros.

– No, ahora no, Delphine.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No te ha gustado?

– Joder, claro que me ha gustado. ¿No lo has notado o qué?

– Sí, sí que lo he notado. – sonrió pícara.

– ¿Puedo ahora hacerlo yo? – preguntó una tímida Cosima, haciendo reír a la francesa.

– J'aimerai que je jouisse dans ta bouche. – susurró haciendo estremecer a la morena.

– ¿Qué significa? – preguntó mientras veía como se tumbaba en la cama.

– Que quiero correrme en tu boca. – se deshizo de la ropa que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo y abrió sus piernas empezando a tocarse con movimientos circulares.

– Joder, Delphine... – sus ojos mirando esa parte de la anatomía de la francesa.

Alargó su brazo y extendió sus dedos húmedos a la boca de la morena que dejó entrar sus dedos dentro de ella, y al notar el sabor que tenía no pudo aguantar más sin probarlo en directo. Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, entre las piernas de Delphine, e imitó todo lo que la rubia le había hecho antes a ella.

El sabor de la rubia era adictivo, sentía sus largos dedos en su pelo agarrando varios mechones con ellos, las caderas de la rubia golpeando contra su boca, los gemidos que producía… Esos pinchazos otra vez en su entrepierna. Bajo su mano y empezó a tocarse a sí misma mientras degustaba a Delphine.

– No, no te toques, eso quiero hacerlo yo. Ven aquí. Siéntate en mi cara. Vamos a hacer el famoso sesenta y nueve.

Las piernas le temblaban mientras se ponía en posición, y no le dio tiempo a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de la chica cuando su intimidad ya estaba siendo devorada por la boca de Delphine. Gimió mientras le falla el cuerpo y su cara se apoyaba en el muslo de la otra, separó sus piernas aun más y volvió a derretir su boca en la zona más húmeda del cuerpo de ella.

Y así estuvieron dándose placer hasta que ambas empezaron a sufrir leves sacudidas de placer, hasta que sus cuerpos se evaporaron del calor que hacía, hasta que ya no les quedaron más fuerzas para seguir.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, follows, favoritos, y a los que siguen la historia entre las sombras.**

 **¡Nos leemos el jueves!**


	13. Capítulo 13 Presente

_Capítulo 13. Presente._

La cabeza le iba a explotar, le iba a explotar muy fuerte, lo iba a llenar todo de trozos de cerebro, e iba a ser totalmente asqueroso. Abrió un ojo con mucho esfuerzo y reconoció su cabaña. Empezó a mover su brazo intentando encontrar un cuerpo al lado del suyo como cada mañana, un cuerpo que la ayude en ese instante porque iba a morir de un momento a otro por una detonación inminente.

Soltó un gemido doloroso al no encontrar a nadie. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? ¿Había estado bebiendo o qué? ¡Si estaba en un campamento! ¡Trabajando! ¿Por qué mierda le dolía tanto la cabeza?

No se acordaba de nada, intentó enderezarse en la cama pero se mareo y decidió volver a tumbarse. ¿Y ahora qué? No podía dejar una carta de despedida para cuando encontraran su cuerpo inerte ahí tumbado. Vaya mierda.

– Cosima… – escuchó una voz varonil ronca. Como se haya acostado con James y no moría ahora, se suicidaba. Abrió otra vez un ojo y vio un borrón en la puerta. No llevaba las gafas.

– ¿Qué mierda pasó anoche? – preguntó.

– Bebimos demasiado todos… Toma, anda. – James le puso las gafas y Cosima pudo ver las enormes ojeras que llevaba el hombre, que mala cara.

– Dime que no estoy tan mal como tú… – James rió.

– Estamos todos iguales, creo.

– Oh Dios… – se llevó las manos a la boca. – En serio, ¿por qué se nos ocurrió hacer la fiesta? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuándo vienen los alumnos? Oh, ¡JODER! ¿Qué imagen vamos a darles?

– Cosima, anoche Delphine y Lucía se pelearon. – soltó el hombre, así, sin anestesia ni nada.

– ¿Qué? – El terror había hecho que se levantara como un resorte, pero cayó al suelo porque se volvió a marear. Se giró y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la cama. – ¿Se pelearon? ¿Por qué?

– No sé por qué exactamente, solo me acuerdo de que te vi liándote con Lucía, – Oh, no. – y bebí demasiado. – se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos. –Qué vergüenza cuando venga Tomás a darnos las listas de los nuevos alumnos.

– Mal, esto está mal… – empezó a gatear a cuatro patas hacia la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó James mirándola extrañado.

– Debo hablar con Delphine…

Esto era ridículo, muy ridículo. Cualquiera que la viera gateando dolorosamente hacia la cabaña de Delphine iba a recordar esa imagen para siempre. La puerta se abrió, revelando la alta francesa, que miraba hacia el suelo con una ceja levantada y muy seria.

– ¿Qué haces? – su voz estaba ronca, lo atribuyó a la resaca, no parecía enfadada.

– Debo hablar contigo… ¿me ayudas? – se quejó dejando caer su cabeza en sus brazos que estaban contra el suelo. Toda ella estaba tumbada en el suelo, como si un coche le hubiera pasado por encima.

– Ven… – Delphine se agachó para agarrarla de un brazo para que se levantara, y dejó que se apoyara en ella mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza por los mareos que sentía.

– ¿Qué paso ayer? – preguntó una vez estaba tumbada en la cama de la rubia, y esta le sacudía arena de la ropa.

– No me acuerdo. – contestó. – Lo único que sé es que hoy no hemos dormido juntas y que parece que anoche me metí en alguna pelea. – señaló su cara.

– ¿A ver? Acércate. – le pidió, Delphine le hizo caso y pudo ver en su labio una herida. – ¿Siempre que te peleas te parten el labio?

– Eso parece… – la rubia dejó que la morena acariciara su labio herido.

– ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de qué pasó?

– De verdad. Bebí mucho anoche. Al igual que tú, que además fumaste.

– Nunca más, lo prometo…

– Eso espero… parece que no te sienta muy bien. – acarició su cara. Delphine se inclinó y la besó. Si no se acordaba de nada, mejor dejarlo así. No quería más dramas.

– Mmmm… besas muy bien, señorita.

– Gracias, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

– ¡Eh! ¿Cómo te atreves? – frunció el ceño.

– Sólo soy sincera contigo. – le sonrió. – Creo que me voy a dar una ducha, a ver si me despejo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Claro que fue con ella, aunque se estuviera muriendo como en ese momento, si le daban la oportunidad de ver a Delphine desnuda, aceptaba. Aunque esa mañana fuera un "se mira, pero no se toca".

* * *

Había sobrevivido a la presentación de los nuevos alumnos, pero el dolor de cabeza le estaba destrozando. Habían decidido que como primer día harían tarde libre de piscina. Y ahí estaba ella, sumergida en el agua, intentando refrescar las ideas.

Anoche Lucía y ella se besaron, lo más seguro es que Delphine lo viera, y que se pelearan. ¿De verdad la rubia no se acordaba de nada? Volvió a salir a la superficie y la vio con las gafas de sol puestas riendo y hablando con algunos de los chicos.

– Cosima, tenemos que hablar. – se giró y se encontró con Lucía que la miraba seria.

– Dime.

– ¿Podemos ir a algún sitio más privado? – preguntó mirando alrededor.

– Claro… – contestó desconfiada. Lucía la llevó hacia su cabaña, aunque no quería no opuso resistencia. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

– Me dejaste preocupada anoche, ¿cómo estás?

– Estoy bien, ¿y tú? – ahora que la tenía más cerca podía notar un moratón en su mejilla.

– Bien. – la pelirroja alargó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, y se acercó a ella. – Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada… Te echo de menos. – Cosima suspiró cuando notó la mano de la chica ahora en su hombro.

– Lucía… – se apartó de ella.

– Estás con Delphine ahora, ¿verdad? – preguntó seria.

– No tenemos que hablar de esto.

– ¿Así es cómo funciona? – se indignó.

– ¿Cómo funciona?

– ¿Me follas, no te gusta y te vas con otra? – exclamó levantando los brazos.

– Claro que me gustó, Lucía, pero todo es muy complicado ahora.

– No puedes esperar que me quede con las manos quietas después de lo que me hiciste sentir esa noche… – Lucía la presionó contra la pared, la morena giró su cara y empezó a mirarla de reojo, poniendo distancia entre sus labios.

– Lucía, no hagas nada de esto.

– Tú has hecho lo que has querido, – empezó a bajar hacia su cuello. – y yo voy a hacer también lo que quiero.

Lucía empezó a besarle y morderle el cuello, y Cosima no era de piedra. Obviamente le estaba gustando, pero no podía hacer eso. Intentó separarla de su cuerpo, primero apartando las manos de la chica que la acariciaban por encima del bañador, y después empujándola ligeramente por los hombros.

– No puedo hacer esto. – empezó a andar alejándose de ella notando lo nerviosa que estaba.

– ¿Tan en serio es lo de Delphine? – Cosima suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama mientras la chica la observaba y se sentaba a su lado. – Lo siento, soy una estúpida… Perdón por presionarte, pensaba que en el fondo querías, ya sabes, por lo de ayer.

– No, no pasa nada, se me da mal estas cosas, parece que siempre repito los mismos errores… – se empezó a reír cansada, de repente le vino a la mente todo con Delphine, no hablar de sentimientos, y que quedaba poco para que cada una se fuera por su lado, y la risa desapareció.

– ¿Quieres contármelo? – preguntó mientras apartaba un par de rastas de su hombro y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, la morena la miró seria, y se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

– Conocía a Delphine de antes de venir aquí al campamento… – comenzó. – La conocí aquí mismo, – sonrió tristemente. – yo tenía 15 años, ella 16. Fue la primera vez que me enamoré de alguien, – miró de nuevo a Lucía. – y la última.

– Te entiendo. – La mano de Lucía empezó a acariciarle el cuello.

– Cuando acabe el verano, nos dejaremos de ver, y, a pesar de los años, aun la quiero… – confesó sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a escocerle.

La chica pelirroja la acercó en un abrazo, y se lo devolvió.

– ¿Cosima? – la única persona que era capaz de decir su nombre de esa manera entró dentro de la cabaña. – ¿Estás bien? – Cosima levantó la vista, y la vio mirándolas seria.

– Delphine… – la susodicha la miró mientras separaba a Lucía de su cuerpo.

– Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo. ¿Interrumpo algo?

– No, Delphine no es lo que piensas, de verdad. – empezó la morena.

– ¿Ah, no? La marca de tu cuello no dice lo mismo, Cosima. – miró a la pelirroja que se mordía el labio avergonzada mirando su cuello. Mierda. – ¿Estabais ocupadas? ¿Queréis que me una yo también? ¿O vosotras dos solas vais bien servidas?

– Delphine… – la morena se levantó y agarró su mano. La rubia no se movió, se quedó mirándola seria, podía ver como apretaba sus labios. – De verdad que no estábamos haciendo nada.

– Yo… yo me voy a la piscina, igual me necesitan. – la española salió de la cabaña mientras la rubia la seguía con la mirada para después mirar a la chica de rastas.

– Anoche os estabais besando, me lo ha dicho George, su compañero. – Maldito George, ojalá arda en el infierno. – No sé a qué estás jugando, Cosima, pero no pienses que soy idiota.

– Anoche iba borracha, Delphine, y tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme nada de si me he besado o no con Lucía, y lo sabes.

– ¿Ah, no tengo derecho? – cada vez hablaba más cerca de su cara, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. – Creo que puedo opinar de lo que hagas las veces que quiera, para eso soy yo la que te estoy follando. – ¿Por qué le calentó que dijera eso?

– El follarme no te da derecho a que me acuses de lo que haga o deje de hacer, a parte yo soy la dueña de mi cuerpo, no tú.

– Ahora mismo yo soy la dueña de tu cuerpo. – recalcó el "yo" mientras hablaba y nada más terminó la frase sus labios colapsaron con los de la morena creando un beso furioso y dominante.

La tumbó de un empujón en la cama, poniéndose sobre ella, y besándola de esa manera que la volvía loca. Con su lengua notó la herida del labio de la chica, que parecía que ni le molestaba y su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido de repente.

Agarró a la rubia del cuello, abrió sus piernas rodeando su cintura y la pegó más a ella profundizando el beso. Todo se caldeaba por momentos, y de verdad que se dejaría llevar, porque la francesa enfadada besándola y moviéndose de esa manera era demasiado excitante, pero le parecía feo porque deberían estar trabajando. Así que, con mucho dolor, rompió el beso.

– Delphine, no deberíamos estar aquí ahora… Están todos en la piscina. – la mujer la miraba con los labios hinchados y húmedos por los besos.

– Tienes razón. – se lamió los labios y se acercó a su oído. – Será mejor hacerlo rápido, confío en que no tardes mucho en correrte.

Y volvió a besarla mientras apartaba el bañador con su mano.

* * *

Oh, joder, le dolía todo. Eso de "confío en que no tardes mucho en correrte" lo cumplió, pero fue un "confío en que no tardes mucho en correrte, porque te voy a follar mil veces en un período muy corto de tiempo".

Todos estaban en la piscina, Delphine jugaba a la pelota con los chicos, mientras Cosima la observaba sentada en el bordillo pensando que como se atrevía tocar con esas manos tan perversas la pelota con la que jugaban los adolescentes.

– ¿Están las cosas más relajadas? – preguntó Lucía sentándose a su lado.

– Se le pasa rápidos los enfados, o eso creo. – sonrió a la chica.

– A ti al menos te veo más relajada… – comentó con una sonrisa pícara, Cosima empezó a reír dándole con el puño en el hombro, y la pelirroja miró su cuello donde se podía observar otra marca. – Delphine tiene pintas de ser una fiera en la cama.

– Lo es. – simplemente comentó la morena volviendo a sonreír y tapándose el cuello con las rastas, le gustaba marcar territorio a la francesa y ella no se quejaba.

Se quedó otra vez mirando a la rubia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta? ¿Tan difícil era estar juntas? "Las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan" era una frase que le dijo una vez siendo jóvenes. Lo peor es que lo intentaría si fuera por ella.

– El amor es una mierda, Cosima. – susurró Lucía.

– Totalmente de acuerdo.

– No te castigues a ti misma, y disfruta de lo que queda de verano con ella.

* * *

Este grupo era algo más torpe que el anterior de Cosima, tras dos semanas en el campamento el grupo de la morena había bajado un puesto quedando los segundos de momento. Pero dejó de importarle quién ganaba y quién no, además de que se llevaba muy bien con una de las chicas que había entre sus nuevos alumnos. Se llamaba Jennifer y le recordaba mucho a ella, y no solo porque llevaba rastas también, sino en su manera de ser, se parecía a ella cuando estaba en ese mismo campamento. Nada más había que ver la cara que se le quedaba viendo a Delphine. La francesa era mucha francesa.

Para ser sinceros a veces se volvía un poco loca con ella. Los enfados y los celos que a veces mostraba le cabreaban, porque decidieron no hablar de sentimientos y de que era un sufrimiento gratuito ya que cuando acabara el verano acababa eso también. Pero entonces, ¿por qué mostraba celos cuando aparecía Lucía y hablaba con ella? Y mira que se lo ponía en bandeja, y estaba más que claro los sentimientos que tenía por ella, que no tenía que compararse con ninguna otra mujer.

Quedaba ya cada vez menos para que eso acabara y había decidido hacer caso a lo que le dijo la española, disfrutar el tiempo que quedaba en vez de torturarse por lo que pasará después. Y claro que estaba disfrutando, porque entre las piernas de la francesa solo se puede disfrutar.

La mano de la rubia agarró su cuello, y empezó a golpear fuerte su boca con su pelvis, mientras gemía contra su brazo, el cual mordía para ahogar sus gritos. Sus talones se hincaban en su espalda, y Cosima agarraba sus pechos mientras su lengua entraba dentro de ella.

– Oh, merde, Cosima… – le encantaba que le hablara en francés. Una de sus manos la bajó mientras seguía dentro de ella con la lengua, y empezó a estimular el clítoris con sus dedos.

Delphine levantó más las caderas, estaba a punto de sufrir su orgasmo, sus manos subieron a sus rastas agarrándolas mientras acababa en su boca.

– ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – preguntó Cosima mientras subía besando su vientre.

– ¿Es una pregunta con trampas para que conteste alguna guarrería? – la morena se empezó a reír.

– No. Es una pregunta para saber a qué restaurante llevarte si alguna vez vienes a San Francisco de visita. – se puso a su altura para ver cómo la rubia le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– Me gusta la comida tailandesa.

– Conozco el sitio ideal.

– Algún día iré.

– ¿De verdad?

– Te lo prometo. – Cosima sonrió abiertamente antes de darle un beso.

– Algún día iré a París.

– Espero que ese día sea pronto… – sonrió Delphine. – No sé cuanto aguantaré sin poder besarte.

– No sé cuanto aguantaré yo sin besarte a ti… – la morena cerró los ojos cuando la mujer le besó en la mejilla, luego en la barbilla y finalmente en los labios, y sonrió pícara antes de realizar otra pregunta. – Entonces, ¿cuál decías que es tu comida favorita?

Delphine soltó una carcajada mientras las hacía girar para ponerse sobre ella y empezar a bajar por su cuerpo dando húmedos besos.

* * *

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

 **Si queréis las escenas sexuales más explícitas como en otros capítulos me lo pedís y en los próximos capis me explayo más...**

 **Nos leemos el lunes.**


	14. Capítulo 14 Pasado

_Capítulo 14: Pasado._

"Ayer vi a Paul y a Delphine besándose". Llevaba repitiéndose esa frase una y otra vez en su cabeza, y no sabía cómo se sentía sobre eso. La había escuchado a la hora del desayuno, y la verdad es que el día anterior estuvieron en actividades distintas y solo coincidieron por la noche, y pasaron muy buena noche. No quería creer lo que había escuchado, Delphine no podía haberse besado con él y luego estar haciéndole el amor por la noche. No, era imposible.

Salió del aula de ciencias y los vio a los dos riendo frente a la cabaña del chico, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho con la imagen, y notó como si le dieran una patada en el estómago cuando la mano de Delphine pasó por el cabello del chico mientras se sonreían. Empezó a andar hacia su cabaña intentando no mirarles mientras lo hacía.

Estaba triste, muy triste, de un momento a otro podría ponerse a llorar, entonces escuchó su nombre y al girar se encontró con Emma.

– ¿Lo has escuchado?

– ¿El qué? – la cabeza de la chica señaló hacia donde estaban Paul y Delphine, pero ella no miró. – No sé de qué me hablas, Emma. – y siguió andando hacia su cabaña, cuando fue a cerrar la chica también se coló dentro.

– No tienes que disimular conmigo, Cosima.

– Emma, te vuelvo a repetir que no sé de qué me hablas.

– De que Paul y Delphine se han acostado juntos. – uh, eso era nuevo, eso no era un "se han besado", apretó el puño.

– Mentira.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es mentira?

– Anoche estuvo Delphine aquí conmigo. – contestó, y notó como la chica delante de ella apretaba los labios. – Y sí, es lo que piensas. Ya no merece la pena estar disimulando, esto acaba mañana. – soltó malhumorada.

– Yo escuché ruidos de madrugada en la cabaña de Paul, está al lado de la mía, y no soy la única que dice haber oído cosas, y cuando digo cosas digo gemidos. ¿Estás segura de que Delphine estuvo aquí toda la noche?

Eso ya no lo sabía ella, tenía la mala costumbre que tras varios orgasmos caer en sueño profundo y no se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Y si Delphine de madrugada se levantaba para ir a tirarse a Paul? ¿Y si se había estado burlando de ella todo ese tiempo?

Apretó los labios, y miró a la chica que había frente a ella. Y no se sintió orgullosa de lo que hizo, pero estaba furiosa, muy furiosa y dolida. Todo indicaba a que la francesa le había estado engañando, y, al fin y al cabo, no eran nada la una de la otra.

Estampó a la chica contra la pared y empezó a besarla sin que opusiera resistencia, dejando que Cosima introdujera su lengua en su boca y atrayéndola a su cuerpo enredando sus dedos en el pelo de la de gafas.

Emma aprovechó la oportunidad para besarla de vuelta al mismo tiempo que la presionaba ahora ella contra la pared para empezar a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica de sus sueños. Y sabía cuánto quería hacerlo, así que no se cortó al empezar a acariciar a Cosima sobre sus pantalones de chándal, escuchando el suave jadeo que emitía la chica, haciendo que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran.

– Vete. – la escuchó decir.

– Vamos, te está gustando. Lo quieres tanto como yo. Delphine se ha portado mal contigo, yo me portaré bien… – y volvió a besarla sonriendo en el beso al notar como la morena agarraba su cuello y la besaba con furia.

Ella no es Delphine. Ella no es a la que quería besar. No era justo para Emma, no era justo para Delphine, ni era justo para ella.

– Sal de aquí. – Empujó a la chica sintiendo las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. – ¡Vete! – y señaló a la puerta.

Emma salió de allí, y ella se dejó resbalar por la pared hacia el suelo, empezando a llorar en el proceso abrazando sus rodillas.

* * *

Cenaba en silencio, al lado de Delphine, que la miraba preocupada y acariciándole de vez en cuando algún mechón de pelo.

– ¿Estás bien, Cosima? – la morena devolvió la mirada a la rubia. – A penas estás comiendo.

– Me da pena que se acabe el campamento. – la rubia le dedicó una triste sonrisa. "Me da pena que no voy a volver a ver esa sonrisa", "me da rabia que te hayas acostado con Paul"...

– A mí también, pero hoy es nuestra última noche juntas... – se acercó al oído de Cosima, haciéndole cosquillas mientras le susurraba. – Quiero estar hasta que amanezca escuchando tus gemidos.

Y claro que le gustaba que le susurrara cosas picantes al oído, y sonrió al pensar en todas las cosas que podrían hacer esa noche y como le gustaba todo lo que había aprendido con la rubia en el campamento pero, ¿y si no solo quiere aprovechar cada hora con ella y va a ver a alguien más?

Era muy raro, después de cenar y tras asearse las dos, se fueron a las cabañas directamente. Ambas estaban tumbadas frente a la otra en la cama de Delphine, la de arriba, y llevaban un rato mirándose sin hacer nada más que eso.

Iba a echar tanto de menos esos ojos grandes color avellana, el lunar de la punta de su nariz, esos pelos sacados del mejor de los anuncios de champú, sus labios carnosos que sabían besar tan bien… ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella toda su vida?

– Te quiero, Delphine. – La rubia la miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella depositando un suave beso en sus labios. – ¿Tú me quieres, Delphine? – Si no era capaz de decírselo, igual no lo sentía.

– Cosima… – notó su mano acariciando su pelo. – Jamás he dicho esas palabras a nadie, pero lo que siento contigo es único y especial, nunca lo he sentido.

– Bien. – se giró para darle la espalda porque notaba otra vez las lágrimas.

– Cosima… – volvió a llamarla y notó los brazos de la chica rodeando su cintura, y su cuerpo pegado a ella. – Por favor, no lo hagamos más difícil, es la última noche que vamos a pasar juntas… – Sintió los labios de la chica por su cuello dando suaves besos, y sus manos acariciando su cintura.

– Dime que esto no ha sido solo sexo. – se giró para verle otra vez.

– No ha sido solo sexo, ¿es que no sientes esa conexión cuando lo estamos haciendo?

– Sí, sí la siento. – se dejó besar otra vez por la rubia, no se podía negar a sus besos. – Dime que he sido la única. La única que ha estado aquí contigo.

– Cosima, no ha habido otro lugar donde haya querido estar que no haya sido aquí contigo. – le servía, le servía aunque ya habían sido muchos comentarios respecto a Paul y ella los que había escuchado durante el día, pero no quería preguntarle nada. Si tenía que vivir en un engaño esa noche, lo viviría. ¿Para qué iba a servir ahora confirmarlo o desmentirlo?

– Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

– Te lo prometo, Cosima. – acarició su mejilla limpiando unas lágrimas que habían resbalado. También le servía esa mentira, ¿cómo iban a volver a verse? Era imposible.

Miró a Delphine en silencio antes de agarrar su cuello y tumbarla sobre ella mientras la besaba profundamente. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa antes de desprenderse de su camiseta y volver a bajar a besarla. Ese beso sabía distinto, era un beso de despedida. Esas caricias también eran de despedida. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo se podía traducir en un "adiós".

Cosima no quería olvidar ningún rincón del cuerpo de la chica, así que se dedicó largamente a recorrer cada centímetro de piel con sus manos y labios. Y notaba cómo la francesa estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella. Delphine no era capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos, pero sus acciones hablaban por ella. Había momentos en los que se dedicaban más a acariciarse y a besarse más que en ir únicamente a dar y sentir placer, donde la morena podía sentir todos los "te quiero" callados de la chica a la que amaba, ese era uno de esos momentos.

La manera en la que la iba desnudando, la forma en la que la acariciaba quemándole la piel, sus labios acariciando con húmedos besos su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen… Los susurros en francés que le regalaba a medida que la iba recorriendo. Si eso no era amor, no sabía entonces lo que era.

Porque cuando sus pechos quedaban unidos podía sentir como el corazón de la chica latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo, sus miradas se perdían en los ojos de la otra, y sus labios se fundían hasta derretirse. Cuando sus largos dedos entraban dentro de ella, creando la más maravillosa de las caricias, sus movimientos sobre su cuerpo haciendo que oleadas de placer recorrieran todo su cuerpo, su interior explotando y encontrando la satisfacción más agradable que nadie podía otorgarle. Sólo ella, sólo Delphine.

– Te quiero. – volvió a decirle entre lágrimas mientras sufría su orgasmo.

No dejó que le dijera nada, porque sabía que no iba a hacerlo, sino que la besó profundamente mientras giraba sus cuerpos y comenzaba ella ahora a amar a "la rubia alucinante de acento francés".

* * *

El corazón en un puño, llegaba incluso a doler. Nunca habría imaginado que el amor, ese sentimiento que todo el mundo busca, pudiera lastimarla de esa manera.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, habían estado toda la noche besándose, acariciándose y haciendo el amor una tras otra, no habían dormido nada. Cosima no quería dormirse. No quería que se fuera de su lado. Y no se fue.

Llevaba mirándola mucho tiempo, había perdido ya la cuenta de los minutos, o quizás de las horas. Delphine estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no estaba dormida, disfrutaba de sus caricias, al igual que ella disfrutaba de las suyas. Sus rizos viajaban entre sus dedos, uno a uno, no podía creer que esa fuera la última vez que iba a poder tocarlos.

Los grandes ojos de la rubia se abrieron y empezaron a contemplar los de la morena.

– No llores, ma chérie… – los dedos de la rubia acariciaron su mejilla y limpiaron algunas lágrimas que habían resbalado.

– Lo siento, me salen solas. – sonrió entristecida. – Te voy a echar mucho de menos. – su voz se rompió haciendo que su labio temblara mientras la contemplaba y con sus propias manos empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que empezaron a salir con más fuerza. Delphine agarró su cara con ambas manos mientras se apoyaba en su codo para mirarla fijamente, vio como respiraba hondo mientras cerraba los ojos, y tras abrirlos habló.

– Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos. No te puedes imaginar cuánto. – sabía que le había costado decirlo, sabía que no hablaba de sus sentimientos, y pudo percibir una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. – Lo mejor del campamento has sido tú, y volvería a repetir estos dos meses para siempre, solo por estar a tu lado.

– Yo también. – Delphine la besó suavemente. – ¿Y todo tiene que acabar aquí?

– Cosima… somos de países distintos, somos jóvenes, no podemos tomar decisiones tan grandes ahora… Ojalá coincidiéramos en un futuro, pero ahora no podemos. Las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan, prefiero quedarme con esta sensación de que hemos estado muy bien aquí juntas, que acabar en alguna pelea y distanciadas por la situación.

Y la volvió a besar, esta vez algo más profundo, y lo alargaron lo máximo que pudieron, pues ese fue el último beso que se dieron. Ahora debían recoger sus cosas, vestirse y prepararse, porque salía el autobús por la mañana.

Llevaban ya varias horas dentro del autobús, iban en silencio, metidas en sus pensamientos, Cosima ya veía el aeropuerto a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que pinchazos en su estómago. La mano de Delphine agarró la suya y entrelazaron sus dedos, y la miró.

\- ¿Te olvidarás de mí?

\- Nunca voy a poder olvidarte, Delphine. – confesó apretando su mano mientras llegaban a su destino.

* * *

 **Ohhh... este capítulo me pone tan triste :(**

 **Bueno, algún día tenía que acabar...**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos, follows y lecturas entre las sombras.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves.**


	15. Capítulo 15 Presente

**Advertencia: A lo mejor un poco de dirty words, I don't know.**

 **No he querido poner, pero igual se me han escapado en alguna situación algo más intensa.**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 15. Presente._

Empezaba a sentirse muy nerviosa. No sabía si era la edad, ganas de asentar la cabeza, Delphine… ¿Todo junto? Se acababa, todo se estaba acabando, y sentía que no podía ni respirar. Sentía pánico. No podía como estar experimentando un Deja vu. No quería que volviese a ocurrir. No podía repetirse la misma historia. No ahora.

Era de noche, estaban en la cabaña de Delphine. Estaba tumbada boca arriba con la cabeza de la rubia en su hombro y su brazo rodeándole la cintura, la morena acariciaba ese brazo distraídamente mientras su cerebro se fundía de tanto pensar. ¿En serio se tenía que acabar?

Cerró los ojos al notar cómo los labios de la francesa empezaban a acariciar su hombro y su mano se movía su vientre. Simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos largos de la otra, parando sus movimientos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó levantando la cabeza mirándola preocupada.

\- Estoy cansada, el día de hoy ha sido largo...

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí… – buscó sus labios para dedicarle un suave beso que fue correspondido por la rubia.

\- ¿Estás pensando en mañana? – no contestó nada, es que mañana todo se acababa. – Cosima…

\- Delphine, no hablemos de esto, no creo que la conversación finalice bien, o al menos del modo que quiero que lo haga. Mañana por la mañana se acaba todo, otra vez, – suspiró. – no tenemos que montar un drama ahora.

Se levantó de su lado y empezó a vestirse, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba irse, se encontraba muy mal, necesitaba aire.

– ¿Por qué te vas? El drama lo estás montando tú ahora, Cosima. – encendió la luz y la miró. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, y sí, podía quedarse allí y disfrutar de esa última noche, pero…

– No puedo, Delphine, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza... Lo siento.

Y salió de allí. Le costaba mucho respirar, intentó relajarse mientras andaba hacia el lago, desviándose sin querer, y yendo hacia ese árbol dónde todo empezó. Donde empezó su perdición. Donde Delphine la besó por primera vez. ¿Cómo había podido una chica dejarla marcada de esa manera? ¿Y cómo había podido la misma mujer volver a abrir la herida para dejar una marca aún más fuerte?

A partir de los 15 años estuvo yendo de flor en flor, odiando el amor, sin querer formalizar nada. Sin tener, ni querer, la capacidad de querer a alguien para siempre, todo ello por Delphine, porque ella siempre había estado ahí, nunca la había podido olvidar. Había fantaseado con que se encontrarían, pero pensaba que en eso se quedaba, en una simple fantasía. Hasta que la vio en las duchas al comienzo del verano. Fue como volver a despertar, cada vez que la miraba notaba todas las sensaciones que había tenido junto a ella de jóvenes, fue como si el dolor no hubiera existido, como si pudiera volver a amar. ¿Y cómo no iba a poder volver a amar si era la misma mujer de la que se había enamorado tiempo atrás?

Se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y resbaló hasta sentarse, enterrando su cara en sus manos, frustrada por sus sentimientos. Era tan estúpida…

– Te he engañado, Cosima. – escuchó su voz, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la francesa agachada delante de ella mirando hacia sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en las rodillas de la morena.

– ¿Me has engañado? – No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

– ¿Te acuerdas de… – mordió su labio y miró a la mujer frente a ella. – cuando dije al principio de verano que hace poco que estaba prometida?

– Sí… – no sabía si quería seguir escuchando esta conversación, porque tenía pintas de ir a doler.

– No fue hace poco, fue hace cinco años…

– ¿Cinco años? – su corazón se había parado, temía lo que venía a continuación.

– Cosima, esa boda se celebró, y hasta día de hoy mi matrimonio no se ha roto, ni creo que se vaya a romper. – Oh, Dios… Delphine está casada…

– ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estás casada? ¿Por qué me has mentido? ¡Joder, Delphine! Soy una idiota… – se levantó para separarse de ella, aun mirando los ojos tristes de la francesa.

– No eres idiota. Yo… si te hubiera dicho que estaba casada nada de esto habría pasado… y no había nada que quisiera más que volver a besarte de nuevo… porque cuando escuché tu voz en las duchas… – vio como mordía su labio y cerraba los ojos.

– Rompiste mi corazón, Delphine, y lo vuelves a hacer quince años después…

– Mis sentimientos por ti son muy fuertes, no te imaginas hasta qué punto lo son. – la chica quiso agarrar su cara, pero Cosima se alejó de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo voy a saber tus sentimientos si nunca hablas de ellos? –Delphine agachó la mirada. – ¿Esta conversación va a algún lado o mañana ya todo se va a la mierda como hace quince años?

– ¿No entiendes que no puedo? Por favor, deja que te lo explique.

– ¿El qué vas a explicarme? ¡Estás casada! ¿Con un hombre? – solo quería comprobarlo.

– Sí, y lo conoces…

– ¿Lo conozco? – Se extrañó.

– Es Paul, estuvo en el campamento con nosotras. – eso había dolido demasiado.

– Entonces… ¿era verdad? – dijo en un hilo de voz.

– ¿El qué era verdad?

– ¡Que te lo tirabas en el campamento mientras me follabas a mí también! – los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par.

– ¡No! No me acosté con él ni una vez.

– No has parado de mentir, Delphine… Que estúpida soy… Todo el mundo me lo decía, y yo quise creerte a ti y tú solo mentías, una y otra vez. – Cosima volvió a taparse la cara con las manos.

– Cosima, mírame. – agarró su cara e hizo que la mirara. – ¿En serio piensas que me acosté con él estando contigo?

– No sé cómo voy a creerte si te has acostado conmigo estando con él. – le contestó enfadada y triste.

La miró por última vez y se fue hacia las cabañas de nuevo, dejando a Delphine allí sola. Se encerró en la suya, cerrando incluso con llave para no ser molestada y se tiró en la cama dándole vueltas a la nueva información.

Delphine se casó con Paul.

* * *

Recogía furiosa todas sus cosas, no había hablado con Delphine en toda la mañana y su intención era no hacerlo. Había visto una sonrisa triste en el rostro de la rubia cuando su grupo ganó, cuando ella ganó el premio que no se quedó a ver qué era porque se quería marchar ya, intentar cambiar los billetes del avión e irse hoy mismo a San Francisco de nuevo, e irse a emborracharse y a fumar con Félix por ahí. Olvidarlo todo.

Los alumnos ya se habían ido, y los monitores estaban recogiendo sus cosas para irse, Cosima revisaba que no se dejaba nada por algún rincón escondido cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella. Se giró y vio a la francesa con lágrimas en los ojos y mordiéndose el labio.

– ¿Sabes? No hemos pasado este fantástico verano para acabar así. No es justo.

– Lo que no es justo, Delphine, es que me hayas engañado sobre tu vida. Eso no es justo.

– Ya lo sé, y lo siento, pero… mi vida es una mentira, toda ella, y cuando estoy contigo puedo ser quien realmente soy, y no quiero mezclarlas.

– No puedo entenderte. Siempre hablas de las cosas como si no fueran nada, como si no importaran, como si no sintieras nada. ¿Sabes lo que creo? – se acercó a la rubia, y pudo apreciar unas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas a medida que decía sus palabras. – Creo que eres una cobarde.

– Cosima, te quiero. – soltó dándose por rendida haciendo que el corazón de Cosima empezara a coger velocidad. – Te quiero. – repitió sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eso no se lo esperaba, se esperaba antes que esa declaración una bofetada en toda la cara. Y al no encontrar las palabras para contestarle hizo lo que ambas sabían hacer a la perfección. Buscar los labios de la otra era una tarea fácil, eran expertas en besar a la otra, eran profesionales enredando sus dedos en el pelo de la mujer que tenían en frente.

– Yo también te quiero, Delphine. – pegó su frente a la de la rubia mientras notaba ya sus propias lágrimas caer.

– ¿Sabes? He ganado una noche de hotel… No es un gran premio la verdad, pero… creo que debemos hablar y podemos gastarlo esta noche. Dos días para nosotras solas. Te lo contaré todo.

* * *

Claro que aceptó. Un viaje en coche juntas, una habitación de hotel para ellas solas con vistas alucinantes, y muchas horas para hablar. Pero el hablar decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente, y Cosima no quería presionar a la rubia, notaba como le estaba costando decir su realidad como para hacerlo más difícil, es más, con el "te quiero" le había más que contentado.

Antes decidieron tomarse un tiempo, olvidarlo todo, perdonar la pelea del día anterior con besos. Besos largos y húmedos en una nueva cama. En una cama donde no tenían que esconderse, donde podían estar todo el tiempo que quisieran. Una cama donde podían gritar si querían.

Porque perderse entre los lunares de la francesa era su hobby favorito, recorrerlos con sus dedos, besar cada uno de ellos, sentir a la rubia suspirar cuando la acariciaba, cambiar de posturas, estar echada en su espalda mientras sus caderas se movían, mientras sus manos buscaban zonas de placer y sus dedos las encontraban.

Cosima le hacía el amor, mientras sentía el estupendo culo de la chica contra ella, su brazo rodeaba su cintura para poder hacerla disfrutar con sus dedos, y su boca gemía contra su piel. Las manos de Delphine agarraban las sábanas y sus labios dejaban escapar largos gemidos no ahogados, haciendo que la morena se derritiera.

Su clítoris hinchado contra la yema de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, sus paredes vaginales dando pequeños espasmos alrededor de sus dedos de la mano derecha, y las palabras en francés de la chica haciendo que se volviera loca. Porque "voy a correrme, Cosima" dicho por esos labios franceses, era demasiado fuerte para las mentes más inocentes.

– ¿Quieres ir a algún lado a cenar esta noche? – le preguntó Delphine mientras se recuperaba y Cosima se tumbaba a su lado apartando los rizos mojados de su cara.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – comentó la chica risueña.

– Solo si quieres. – se echó sobre ella y buscó sus labios para besarla.

– Solo porque besas bien, te diré que sí.

– Genial.

Delphine se levantó corriendo y se metió en el baño, Cosima escuchó el agua de la ducha y sonrió. Cerró los ojos mientras se estiraba en la cama. Esa noche tenía una cita.

* * *

– Oh, Dios. – pensaba que Delphine en su look de campamento con la cara lavada y su ropa deportiva ya era sexy, pero ahora que la veía maquillada, con los rizos definidos y ese maldito vestido no sabía si quería ir a cenar con ella o volver a meterla en la cama. – Estás preciosa.

– Tú estás preciosa. – contestó Delphine. Cosima también se había maquillado, se había recogido las rastas y también llevaba un vestido.

– Joder, pero te queda de miedo el pintalabios rojo. – no pudo evitarlo y la besó, porque esos labios estaban muy apetecibles para no estar siendo besados.

La rubia se rió al separarse y empezó a darle en los labios con el pulgar intentando quitarle los restos, haciendo sonreír a la morena.

Salieron a un restaurante, frente a frente sentadas y comiendo, hablando y riendo.

– Entonces, estás trabajando en la universidad de París.

– Sí. – sonrió la chica.

– Eso es genial, debes ser bastante importante. – Delphine se rió, contagiando a la morena. – Yo espero que cuando acabe se fijen en mí para contratar personal, más o menos me estoy abriendo camino y creo que no paso desapercibida.

– Seguro que sí, Cosima. – estiró el brazo y agarró su mano a mitad de la mesa, haciendo sonreír a la de rastas.

– Si algún día vienes a San Francisco, ¿me llamarás?

– Me presentaré en tu casa directamente. – la chica le sonrió inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

Empezaron a andar de la mano de camino al hotel, no había nadie por la calle.

– Jamás pensé que tendría una cita con una francesa tan sexy... – sonrió coqueta.

– Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal... – Cosima le pegó contra la pared de la entrada del hotel, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

– ¿Crees que estaría mal si te besara en la primera cita? – hizo reír a la rubia y la besó.

La rubia abrió la boca dejando entrar la lengua de la morena y subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de la chica. Y se besaron un largo tiempo.

– ¿Crees que estaría mal si te invitara a entrar a mi habitación de hotel en la primera cita? – preguntó Delphine ahora, y tiró de su mano hacia dentro, metiéndose en el ascensor dejándose atrapar de nuevo entre la pared y la morena que devoraba su boca.

– Tengo unas ganas de arrancarte este vestido. – agarró la tela por sus caderas y bajó hasta el cuello de la rubia, acariciándolo con su nariz, aspirando su perfume, disfrutando de lo bien que olía.

Y nada más cerrar la puerta bajó la cremallera del vestido de la mujer y se deshizo de él. Empezó a besarla recorriendo toda la boca de la rubia con su lengua, y notó cómo las manos de la francesa se ocupaban de su ropa ahora, dejándola en ropa interior.

– Túmbate en la cama. – ordenó mirándole seria.

– Uh… No sé si estoy preparada para esto… – porque Cosima sabía que Delphine la dominante había aparecido.

– No te he preguntado si estás preparada o no, he dicho que te tumbes en la cama. Ya.

– Joder.

A Delphine le encantaba dominarla, y a ella le encantaba que la dominara. Mejor era hacerle caso y no tentarla, podía ser muy mala, ya lo comprobó el día de los celos en la cabaña. Y eso hizo, tumbarse en la cama.

– Desnúdate.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – preguntó la morena, ¿y si probamos hasta que punto de Delphine-ama-dominanta está? La ceja levantada de Delphine le respondió y empezó a quitarse la ropa interior.

– Bien. – la rubia hizo lo mismo mientras Cosima la devoraba con la mirada, porque ¿era impresión suya o esos pechos cada vez estaban más grandes? Empezó a subir por su cuerpo a gatas, y la morena levantó su cabeza para besarla, pero la rubia la empujó dejándola de nuevo tumbada. – Ahora quiero que te quedes ahí y que me hagas disfrutar.

Puso sus rodillas ambos lados de la cabeza de Cosima, mientras la miraba fijamente. Los ojos de la morena oscureciéndose con la visión que estaba teniendo, y cogiendo aire para no desmayarse a medida que la rubia bajaba sus caderas.

Agarró el culo de la mujer y levantó su cabeza abriendo la boca para hincar su lengua en la intimidad palpitante de la francesa, escuchando como soltaba un fuerte y grave gemido. El hecho de poder hacer ruidos, estaba haciendo que descubrieran otras sensaciones con el sexo, sensaciones que ponían pelos de punta nada más las oían.

Delphine era la diosa del sexo, sus movimientos de cadera sobre su cara, sus manos agarrando sus rastas, esos gemidos graves que salían de su garganta, el sabor que desprendía por el placer que sentía, todo ello junto hacía que Cosima tuviera problemas a la hora de controlar su propio deseo, y es que lo mojada que se ponía con la francesa no era normal. Y cuando se corría sobre ella de esa manera, empapándole toda la boca, haciendo que sus papilas gustativas disfrutaran con la sensación, eso era lo mejor.

Se tumbó encima de la de rastas, su lengua limpió sus labios, entró en su boca y gimió cuando se sintió en ella.

– ¿Estás caliente? – movió sus caderas contra ella mientras le hablaba contra los labios.

– Joder, mucho. – quiso besarla de nuevo, sus movimientos la estaban matando, y necesitaba hacerlo, pero la rubia se separó de ella.

– Quiero ver cómo te tocas. – se sentó al final de la cama.

– Delphine… – ¿no era mejor que la tocara ella?

– Siéntate en esa almohada, quiero poder olerte por la noche, quiero que te corras en ella.

– Mierda… – esas cosas se le ocurrían solo a ella, ¿verdad?

Cosima se sentó en la almohada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia que le pidió, bueno, ordenó que abriera más sus piernas, que quería verla bien. Bajó sus manos por su cuerpo, sintiendo lo sensible y necesitaba que estaba mientras miraba a Delphine siguiendo los movimientos de su mano. Llegó a su intimidad notando lo mojada que estaba tras la sesión con la rubia, y empezó a mover sus dedos sobre su clítoris, excitándose con la mirada de la mujer que tenía en frente. Soltó un largo gemido cuando la rubia volvió al ataque, tumbándose sobre la cama para quedar su cabeza entre sus piernas.

– No he dicho que dejes de tocarte. – Oh… continuó con su labor mientras la rubia se dedicaba a mirarla y a dar largas lamidas al interior de su muslo. – Ahora te necesito en mi boca, y no te puedes correr hasta que yo te lo diga.

Mordió sus labios cuando la rubia primero lamió sus dedos, y luego introdujo su lengua entre sus húmedos pliegues, deslizándose con habilidad entre ellos. Cosima veía cómo Delphine tragaba su esencia, cómo levantaba su mirada para conectarla con la suya, y cómo su lengua se movía llenándose de ella.

– Delphine, no voy a aguantar mucho. – agarró su pelo, al tiempo que tensaba sus piernas, era inminente.

– Si te corres paramos aquí, si eres capaz de aguantar vas a tenerme para ti toda la noche para hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo. – se quedó mirándola entre sus piernas, esperando la reacción de Cosima.

– Joder…

Era lo único que necesitaba para continuar devorándola, le encantaba sentir a la morena aguantando el orgasmo, cómo agarraba su pelo, como cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios, y cómo intentaba controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo. Porque sabía que estaba a punto de tenerlo, y sabía que si lo aguantaba un poco más, iba a ser más intenso, y lo iba a poder disfrutar mejor en su boca.

– Oh, Dios, Delphine, por favor… – y a pesar de la fuerza que ejercía en su pelo, la rubia no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Un poco más.

Arañó con sus dientes el clítoris de la chica, y buscó su entrada con la boca mientras ahora acariciaba su clítoris con los dedos, soltando un suave "ya", y sintiendo como la morena relajaba sus tensos músculos, soltaba su pelo para ahora agarrar el cabecero de la cama y soltaba un grito de placer que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna, y que en su boca sintiera esa calidez que le encantaba sentir.

La rubia se puso de rodilla entre sus piernas para besarla, apenas podía devolverle el beso la morena entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Que mala eres", "lo sé", "te quiero", "y yo".

* * *

Cosima pidió el desayuno, era el momento de hablar, se preparó internamente para lo que pudiera escuchar, y antes de que le hablara de su matrimonio con Paul quería resolver otra duda.

– El día que te peleaste con Lily, ¿por qué fue? – la rubia la miró sentada frente a ella.

– Fue por ti, obviamente. – suspiró. – Te prometo que no iba buscando ninguna pelea. Emma vino a mí diciendo que no merecía ser tu amiga, que era una mala persona, que ojalá me muriese…

– ¿Qué ojalá te murieras?

– Sí, ya sabes, cosas de niñas. Y, bueno, yo también era una niña y le dije que no te iba a conseguir jamás porque yo era la que te tenía todas las noches para mí. Lily estaba ahí un poco de guardaespaldas de Emma, o así lo vi yo, empezó a decir que era una niñata y una puta. No me quedé callada, como pudiste comprobar parece que ella soportaba peor que yo los insultos.

– Vaya, jamás pensé que Emma fuera en plan matona por ahí… –punto resuelto, ahora el de su vida privada. No sabía cómo empezar la conversación, y gracias a Dios que lo hizo Delphine.

\- Paul me confesó que era gay el día de los kayaks, yo le confesé que era lesbiana.

\- ¿Paul es gay? – esa información no se la esperaba para nada, pero luego analizó lo que seguía en la frase. – ¿Eres lesbiana? – se sorprendió Cosima mientras bebía un sorbo del té que pidieron en la habitación.

\- Sí, lo soy. Mi familia es muy religiosa, muy cerrada a estas cosas, ya te lo podrás imaginar. Cuando vine al campamento decidí que quería ser feliz por unos meses, como mis padres no estaban y no se iban a enterar… pensé que igual eso que se ve en las películas del amor de campamento podía ocurrirme. Y bueno, te vi a ti… – se mordió el labio nerviosa antes de sonreír. – creo que fue instantáneo, Cosima. – se acercó para acariciar su cara. – Eras tan tierna, tan valiente sin ocultar tus gustos reales, tan bella… Quería ser feliz contigo, y decidí conquistarte. – sonrió coqueta.

\- Lo conseguiste muy bien, ha durado la conquista muchos años. – agarró su mano y le dio un suave beso.

\- No había estado más contenta en mi vida, es más, creo que jamás he sido feliz más que en ese momento. En el campamento hablé mucho con Paul, ya lo sabes, y descubrimos que vivíamos cerca y que sus padres eran como los míos, homófobos.

\- Entonces, no te acostaste con él.

\- Cosima, no. ¿Cómo iba a hacerte eso?

\- No sé, todo el mundo hablaba de que escuchaba ruidos de la cabaña de Paul.

\- Cosima, Paul se tiraba al monitor, a Rick.

\- Oh… – me quedé a cuadros haciendo reír a Delphine, que continuó con su historia.

\- No sabía lo mierda que iba a ser mi vida, ni él tampoco, y nos importaba mucho la familia, entonces decidimos hacer una tapadera. Nuestros padres estaban encantados con la pareja del otro, no nos besábamos, no hacíamos nada, cuando "quedábamos juntos" en realidad íbamos con los que manteníamos relaciones secretas. Cuando pasaron los años y nuestros padres empezaron a presionar sobre una boda, Paul y yo no sabíamos ya que hacer, planteamos la opción de decir la verdad, pero no podíamos hacerles daño y finalmente lo decidimos. – Cosima vio como Delphine agachaba la mirada mordiéndose el labio, dejando escapar una lágrima que le limpió del rostro, haciendo que la rubia le dedicara una triste sonrisa. – Lo siento…

\- No lo sientas, cariño. – Delphine entrelazó sus dedos, agarrando la mano de la morena.

\- Paul pidió mi mano de una manera muy tradicional en una cena navideña donde reunimos a toda la familia. Nuestras madres llorando y todo eso, ya sabes, felicidad para todos, menos para nosotros dos. – en el fondo apreció mucho que Delphine no ocultara sus lágrimas ante ella mientras le contaba su historia. – Mudarnos y empezar una vida juntos, una casa con dos habitaciones, donde una seria "nuestra habitación" y la otra "la de invitados", y donde en realidad en una dormiría él y en la otra yo. Donde en realidad después de trabajar él se traía distintos hombres, y yo, a veces traía a alguna mujer. Muchos años ha estado durando nuestro secreto y nunca nadie se ha enterado.

\- Pero… así no eres feliz, Delphine, ¿por qué no piensas en ti?

\- Mi familia es muy importante para mí, Cosima.

\- Deja que me vaya contigo, lo dejaría todo por ti.

\- No, Cosima, mi vida es una mierda, es un desastre, no quieres formar parte de ella. Además, no permitiría que arruinaras tu vida por una persona que no para de mentirle al mundo. No podría soportarlo.

\- Yo podría soportarlo. – confesó.

\- No me hagas elegir, por favor.

\- Eh, no te hago elegir, solo quiero hacerte feliz. – agarró su cara para que la mirara a los ojos.

\- No, Cosima, no puedo, no ahora.

\- ¿No ahora? – otra vez cayeron lágrimas de los ojos de esa mujer mientras agarraba las manos de la morena.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no lo hacía desde hacía un par de meses?

\- ¿El qué no hacías? – estaba perdida, perdida en una triste verdad.

\- Mantener relaciones sexuales.

\- Ah, sí.

\- Paul y yo dimos el siguiente paso. – No puede ser…

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

\- Cosima, estoy embarazada.

Oh, Dios… Se levantó de la silla y empezó a moverse por la habitación sin saber a dónde ir, ni dónde ponerse. ¿Delphine estaba embarazada?

– ¿Estás embarazada? – le preguntó mirándola para asegurarse del nuevo dato.

– Sí… – asintió también con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus labios y agachaba la cabeza. Oh, Dios… siguió moviéndose por la habitación.

– Pero… ¿cómo estás embarazada?

– ¿En serio quieres que te responda a eso? – medio sonrió la chica. – Porque fue la peor experiencia que he tenido en vida.

– No, no, no. – le paró la morena. – Digo, que si estás… joder. Si estás embarazada… – respiró profundo porque ya no sabía ni hablar. – Dios, ¿de cuántos meses estás?

– Haz cuentas, Cosima… – se le quedó mirando, y tras no recibir respuesta le contestó. – Estoy de cuatro meses. Aun no se me nota nada… Bueno, yo si me lo noto. – Delphine se acarició el vientre sobre el albornoz que llevaba puesto.

– Pero… ¿y estos dos meses? ¿No has tenido que ir a revisiones ni nada?

– He estado yendo, pero sin que lo supieras.

– ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

– Cosima, ya te lo dije, si te llego a hablar de esto, no podría haber tenido los otros dos meses más felices de mi vida.

– Delphine… – la de rastas se arrodilló delante de ella, apoyando sus manos en las de la otra mujer. – ¿De verdad hay vida creciendo aquí? – acarició su vientre sobre el albornoz también mientras lo miraba fijamente.

– De verdad, Cosima.

No podía describir lo que sentía en esos momentos, era mucha información en muy poco tiempo. Delphine estaba casada con Paul, una tapadera porque ambos eran gays, y estaba embarazada de él. Y de repente sintió mucha pena por esa mujer tan fuerte, pena por la vida que le había tocado vivir y que ella misma había elegido.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus piernas, dejándose acariciar por la rubia, empezando a notar las lágrimas. Lloró por Delphine, porque toda su vida era una triste mentira. Y no podía hacerle elegir, era egoísta por su parte, porque en el vientre de la mujer había un futuro bebé.

– Cosima, – la llamó y ésta subió su mirada a su rostro. – estando contigo soy la más feliz del mundo. Haz que me olvide de todo hoy, y mañana ya volveremos a la realidad.

Y así lo hizo, en todo el día no salieron de la habitación del hotel. Pidieron comidas para que les llevaran allí, y estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama.

Delphine descansaba mirando el techo, acariciando la cabeza de la chica que estaba apoyada en el hueso de su cadera, mirando su vientre y pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre él. No podía parar de mirarlo, y en el fondo deseaba que ese futuro bebé fuera de las dos.

– ¿Estás contenta por el embarazo? – al menos le gustaría que alguna parte de su vida la hiciera feliz.

– Al principio no, fue lo peor que me ha pasado, aun recuerdo la experiencia y la decisión de manera horrible. Pero a medida que pasaron los días me ilusioné más, y hay días que no puedo esperar a tenerla en mis brazos.

– ¿Ya sabes si va a ser niño o niña? – preguntó Cosima al darse cuenta del pronombre que usó la mujer y besó su vientre.

– En la última me dijeron que posiblemente será niña. – la morena no pudo evitar sonreír y subió para besarla en los labios.

– Será preciosa como su madre.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, y Delphine se levantó y empezó a rebuscar en su maleta. Cuando volvió al lado de la chica de gafas le dio varias ecografías, donde se intuía el pequeño ser. Sonrió más mientras las veía. La rubia se sentó a su lado y las vio también apoyada en su hombro.

– Ojalá fuera de esta manera.

– ¿Cómo?

– Tú y yo viendo las ecografías de nuestro bebé. – se secó ella misma una lágrima. – Paul está muy contento también, siempre ha querido ser padre, seguro que va a ser genial como tal para la niña.

– Por lo que me cuentas noto que él te quiere mucho, aunque no sea como te mereces. – Delphine asintió.

– Cosima, dale una oportunidad a la chica esa, Shay. – claro que le había hablado de la persona que le esperaba en San Francisco, prometieron ser sinceras la una con la otra. – Parece buena chica, intenta ser feliz con ella.

– Prométeme que hablaremos todos los días y me enseñarás como va creciendo tu hija.

– Te lo prometo.

Cosima se quedó mirando las ecografías mientras se volvían a tumbar junto a la otra.

* * *

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue horrible. Fue como si separaran su cuerpo en dos, una mitad para Delphine y la otra mitad dentro del avión. Se regalaron besos hasta el último segundo, y promesas de que se volverían a ver en un futuro.

– Nunca me olvides. Toma, – Cosima le regaló uno de sus anillos, poniéndoselo en el dedo. – quiero que te lo quedes para que te acuerdes de mí.

– Jamás te voy a olvidar.

– Te quiero, Delphine.

– Te quiero, Cosima.

En el avión no paraba de oler ese perfume de la rubia en una cazadora que le había dado de ella. Y es que, aunque fuera triste el adiós, esta vez era todo mucho más distinto que la primera vez que se separaron. Y no por la historia que había detrás, esta vez se separaron con una pequeña esperanza real de volver a verse, con medios de comunicación, con cosas que recordar de la otra, y con otro sabor de boca.

Cuando aterrizó empezaba a amanecer en San Francisco, y se encontró con Félix y Shay esperándola en la terminal. Decidió hacer caso a Delphine, "intenta ser feliz con ella", y, aunque ese beso supo distinto a los de la francesa, pudo notar el amor que Shay sentía hacia ella.

Igual podía conformarse con esto durante toda su vida.

* * *

 **Este capítulo ha sido más largo porque había una historia que contar. Siento no haber publicado ayer, pero alguien me pidió que me explayara en las escenas sexys, además de que he añadido cosas a la historia de Delphine.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado el fin de "presente"? Feedback, please.**

 **Ya solo queda un capítulo. Gracias a lo que seguís leyendo, los que me dejáis kudos, y a los que comentáis.**

 **Nos leemos el ¿lunes?**


	16. Capítulo 16 Futuro

_Capítulo 16. Futuro._

Lo de Shay no funcionó.

Al principio estuvo muy bien, Cosima le habló de Delphine a la chica, de que se volvieron a ver y que tuvieron una relación en el campamento, lo entendió y no mostró ningún tipo de enfado. La llegó incluso a conocer vía Skype una noche que la morena empezó a hablar con ella, se llevaron bien durante la conversación, bromearon incluso de manías de Cosima, y se alegró por su embarazo. Pero esa noche algo fue mal, porque Shay no se le insinuó para mantener relaciones una vez estuvieron en la cama, y comentó lo guapa que era la francesa.

Se puso muy celosa cuando tras varios meses Delphine y ella seguían manteniendo el contacto vía Skype, cuando anochecía para una y amanecía para la otra. Shay no entendió que eran nada más que amigas, o eso es lo que quiso Cosima que creyera, porque cada vez que Delphine le enseñaba cómo le había crecido el vientre se moría por dentro, e incluso nada más que su rostro salía en la pantalla del ordenador lo único que deseaba era poder probar esos labios de nuevo.

Y, bueno, las fotos subidas de tono que se mandaban mutuamente por móvil, pero esto último fue cuando Shay la dejó. Bueno, hubo algunas antes, hay que confesarlo. Fotos y mensajes, mensajes con alto contenido sexual no apto para menores de dieciocho. Fotos, mensajes y si estaba sola en casa también usaban la webcam. Vale, no fue cuando Shay la dejó. Delphine le confesó que eso de estar embarazada hacía que estuviera muy cachonda todo el tiempo, y echaba la culpa a las hormonas, aunque ambas sabían que las hormonas eran totalmente inocentes en su caso.

El día que Delphine dio a luz lo pasó muy mal, odiaba estar tan lejos y tener que estar tan ocupada con el doctorado, ese día no salió en todo el día del laboratorio, y lo último que sabía era que la francesa llevaba un día ingresada en el hospital. Y el distinto horario entre los dos países era insufrible.

No supo nada de ella en distintos días, y entonces mientras estaba analizando unas muestras notó la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo. Lo sacó rápidamente, un mensaje de Delphine y una simple fotografía revelando al ser más hermoso y diminuto en los brazos de una bella mujer de cabellos rizados. Entonces salió hacia el despacho de su tutor del doctorado, porque es lo único que necesitó para terminar de hacerlo, la imagen de la pequeña niña.

Las clases que estuvo dando en Francés para sacarse un certificado de idioma y el papeleo para terminar su doctorado en la universidad de París, todo estaba ya listo, solo quedaba la firma de la morena y que se hiciera el proceso. Delphine no sabía nada de eso, pero ella ya estaba cien por cien concienciada de dar el paso. Sus padres y Félix sabían la historia y la apoyaron en su decisión, y una vez en el avión no había vuelta atrás. Sabía la dirección de la francesa porque se la había dado tras la insistente morena que quería mandarle un regalo a la niña para cuando naciera.

Era febrero y hacía un frío de cojones allí en París. Cuando llegó el taxi a la dirección de Delphine se quiso morir al ver la casa en la que vivía. ¿Cuánto dinero tenía esta mujer? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Delphine al verla? Tocó al timbre y la vio bajo el marco de la puerta, de repente se sintió muy pequeña comparada con la mujer que tenía en frente, se dio cuenta que sus mundos eran muy distintos. Ella era tan perfecta… Pero tras el abrazo tan cálido que le regaló la rubia se le olvidaron todos los miedos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras agarraba su mano y hacía que entrara dentro de la casa.

\- He venido a acabar mi doctorado aquí, Delphine, para estar contigo...

No pudo decir otras palabras porque los labios de la chica encontraron los suyos, besándola necesitada. Agarró su cintura y la pegó a ella notando sus manos en sus mejillas mientras sus labios se movían sobre los suyos.

– Dios, echaba tanto de menos esto… – susurró la rubia contra su boca antes de volver a besarla. – Ven, hay alguien que quiere conocerte. – sonrió al separarse de ella.

Y el corazón de Cosima iba muy deprisa mientras la seguía por la casa hacia el salón, y, a medida que se acercaban a la cuna de la niña, notaba cómo le escocían los ojos. Cuando vio a esa personita tan pequeña sonrió dejando que resbalaran unas lágrimas mientras la contemplaba.

– Es preciosa, Delphine. – miró ahora a la mujer que le sonreía cálidamente a su lado y se inclinaba para coger a la pequeña en brazos.

– ¿Quieres cogerla? – preguntó.

– Oh, no, no. – levantó las manos apartándose con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Me da miedo que se me caiga o algo.

– No se te va a caer, tonta. Venga, siéntate.

Se sentó en el enorme sofá, y una vez allí Delphine hizo que la agarrara entre sus brazos. Y fue la sensación más alucinante que había sentido nunca. Sentía que su pecho explotaba con la experiencia de estar cogiendo a esa persona que comenzaba su vida, sus pulmones se hinchaban de aire puro, y no podía parar de mirar cómo movía los bracitos y su boquita.

En esos seis meses Delphine le pidió que se quedara con ellas y Paul, que no fuera a ninguna residencia, que no les importaban que se quedara allí y que no tenía que pagar nada. Le comentó que la familia de Paul tenía mucho dinero, de ahí el por qué de esa casa y del estatus que tenían.

Vivió momentos tensos cuando conoció a la familia de la mujer, y la entendió perfectamente. Ella era "su compañera en el campamento de Canadá", y parece ser que eso de las rastas ya la catalogaba como lesbiana a los ojos de los padres de la rubia, y pensarían que no entendía algo del francés, porque no se cortaron ni un pelo en comentar de todo delante de ella. Delphine se disculpó cuando se fueron, pero a Cosima no le molestó, en absoluto, sintió pena por ella.

La morena pudo entender la vida de la francesa desde dentro y, bueno, entenderla lo que se dice entender no lo hacía. Porque ella habría mandado a la mierda a todos y se habría ido con Delphine. Pero no dio su opinión, e intentó comprender por qué esa había sido la decisión de ella o, al menos, respetarla.

Por la mañana estaba todo el tiempo en la universidad, por la tarde estaba con la pequeña Marie y su estupenda madre, viéndola crecer y jugando con ella, y su momento favorito del día era por las noches, cuando disfrutaba de esa estupenda madre a solas en su habitación. Disfrute extremo, porque ahora la rubia tenía un cuerpo más apetecible tras el parto, aunque le diera vergüenza enseñarlo, pero a Cosima se le caía la baba nada más mirarla.

Los seis meses pasaron corriendo y tuvo que volver a defender la tesis a San Francisco, despedirse de los franceses y volver a la vida americana. Y todo fue genial, finalizó su doctorado con grandes notas.

– Acepta el trabajo, Cosima. – una persona a través de la pantalla le hablaba mientras daba el pecho a su bebé de siete meses.

– Pero, Delphine, yo quiero estar contigo… déjame ir allí, no me importa dejarlo todo con tal de veros todos los días.

– Vamos a estar juntas, Cosima, aunque sea en la distancia. Podemos intentarlo, ya no puedo evitar más el estar sin ti, no después de haber estado el día a día estos meses contigo, estoy enamorada de ti. – el "estoy enamorada de ti" la dejó sin palabras. – Pero acepta ese trabajo, no podría vivir con la culpa, es una gran oportunidad, igual por el idioma te cuesta más encontrar algo aquí. Hazlo por mí.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia? – retomó lo de "estoy enamorada de ti", haciendo reír a la mujer.

– Sí. – se le quedó sonrisa de tonta a la morena. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

– Sí. – empezó a reír mientras contestaba, quedándose mirando ese rostro en la pantalla.

– Acéptalo, Cosima, por favor. – volvió a decirle seria mientras acostaba a su hija en la cuna que había detrás de ella.

Delphine estaba anclada a Francia, y ella se movería a su lado, pero si le pedía que aceptara con esos ojitos de cachorrito, tendría que aceptar. Una relación oculta, ambas estaban juntas y enamoradas a pesar de la tapadera que la rubia tenía. Pero, ¿el amor que sentían era lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambas consiguieran que funcionara esa relación a distancia?

Se veían en vacaciones, Cosima cogía un avión e iba a ver a sus dos chicas. Contaba los meses, las semanas, los días que quedaban para verlas. A veces le resultaba muy difícil el estar allí sola sin ellas, sobre todo lo pasaba peor cuando se tenía que volver sola a San Francisco, y pensó en renunciar varias veces al empleo, pero Delphine era dura y no dejaba que lo hiciera.

La última vez que había ido a París fue de sorpresa por el segundo cumpleaños de Marie, estaba ya tan grande, le contaba historias y le hacía dibujos que después decoraban la nevera de su apartamento, y se ponía muy contenta cuando iba a verla. Delphine le hablaba también en inglés para que pudieran comunicarse las dos más fácilmente. Y ahora tenía que contar los meses hasta verano para poder ir a verlas.

Quedaba tanto...

Ese día no había hablado con Delphine al levantarse, tuvo que irse temprano al trabajo por un curso que impartía ella con otros compañeros, y con las prisas se le había olvidado el teléfono en casa, y hasta la tarde no volvería a estar disponible para llamadas. La rubia estaba acostumbrada a esos pequeños despistes, por lo que no le preocuparía demasiado por eso.

Salió de la facultad en un descanso para tomar un poco el aire, y en vez de tomarlo se quedó sin él cuando vio a una pequeña niña corretear por la entrada del edificio, con unos pequeños rizos botando en su cabeza, y dando un salto para que una mujer alta la cogiera riendo. La mujer alta estaba ahora de espaldas a ella, pelo rubio y liso.

Pelo rubio y liso, pero ese culo era inconfundible.

– ¿Delphine? – se acercó a la mujer que se giró con la pequeña Marie en brazos. Oh, Dios, estaba genial con el pelo liso. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

– ¡Tosima! – gritó la pequeña estirando sus brazos hacia ella y casi saltando de un cuerpo a otro.

– Hola, mi amor. – empezó a besar la cara de la niña mientras la hacía reír.

– ¡Pala! – reía. – ¡Quielo colel! – Cosima la dejó en el suelo y la niña empezó otra vez a correr por toda la entrada.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – su corazón iba muy rápido mientras veía la triste sonrisa de la mujer.

– Cosima, te elijo a ti. – le faltaba el aire de repente. – No quiero una familia que no me acepte y no me deje ser feliz. Quiero estar contigo. Hablé con Paul, hemos roto todo lo que nos unía en papeles, y me ha prometido que él vendrá aquí a ver a Marie, que no me preocupe por eso, que no tengo que volver. Solo dice que vendrá muchas veces para verla, si no nos molesta.

– ¿Me hablas en serio, Delphine? – se acercó sonriendo a ella agarrando sus mejillas mientras la otra asentía, y la besó.

– ¡Eh! ¡Es mi mamá! – la pequeña Marie era un poco celosa con las muestras de afecto.

La mayor de las francesas cogió a la pequeña en brazos.

– No te enfades, Marie. Los besos que te doy a ti son más de verdad. – y besó la frente de su hija. – Además, Cosima te gusta, ¿no? – la niña asintió enérgica mientras sonreía con esos pequeños dientes a la de rastas.

– Delphine, – empezó mirando la hora que era. – estoy en un curso, queda un par de horas, puedes ir a mi casa. – le extendió unas llaves que sacó de su bolo, pero la rubia negó.

– Estaremos por aquí esperándote.

– ¿Os vais a quedar para siempre? – quiso comprobar antes de volver al curso.

– No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado. – Cosima sonrió abiertamente.

– ¿De verdad los has mandado a la mierda?

– ¡MIELDA! –exclamó la pequeña mientras levantaba los brazos, Cosima se empezó a reír a carcajadas al escucharla mientras la rubia de pelo liso fruncía el ceño.

– Enana, eso no lo puedes decir, son palabras de mayores. – empezó a hablar la morena mientras miraba a la niña que había en brazos de la mujer de su vida, que se reía entre dientes mientras le hacían cosquillas, y Delphine no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas. – Hay una cafetería aquí cerca, podéis esperarme allí, o por aquí, como prefiráis, dónde estéis más cómodas. Ah, cerca de aquí también hay un parque con columpios, igual es más divertido para Marie si está por allí. Ah, y se me ha olvidado el móvil. ¿De verdad estáis aquí o es la falta de sueño? – la rubia se empezó a reír al verla tan agitada hablando sin parar y la besó para callarla.

– Te quiero. – susurró haciendo que la morena sonriera asomando la punta de su lengua entre sus dientes.

– Te quiero. – contestó suspirando, Delphine y Marie estaban allí para quedarse, y la volvió a besar mientras la pequeña niña hacía ascos y se tapaba los ojos aun en brazos de su madre.

Cosima repartió muchos besos seguidos en la mejilla de la hija de la francesa y empezó a andar hacia la puerta mientras sonreía ampliamente al escuchar la vocecilla de la niña volviendo a exclamar a sus espaldas:

– ¡Mielda!

* * *

 **Se acabó.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el Fanfic completo. Todo comentario será bien recibido.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por los comentarios y haberme estado siguiendo en cada nueva actualización.**


End file.
